My New Life as a Synthdrone
by chachingmel123
Summary: They had taken his son. They had taken his reason for living. So he was going to find a new one, in the form of the recently betrayed Ron Stoppable. NOTE: Takes place in a world where Middleton is in England with a touch of American
1. Chapter 1

My New Life as a Synthdrone

Summary: They had taken his son. They had taken his reason for living. So he was going to find a new one, in the form of the recently betrayed Ron Stoppable.

I do not own Kim Possible.

Update:

Enjoy!

Ron Stoppable age 19, stood shocked at his girlfriend's door seeing his own girlfriend/ Best friend on the couch, kissing her high school crush Josh Mankey.

All he could hear was the sound of his heart breaking as he watched the two of them get lost in a heated kiss of pure passion.

How did this happen?

That's right, he remembered.

He had called KP saying that he would be working late in the morning but due to the slow customer rush, he had decided to close up shop for the evening much earlier than expected.

Ron was the proud owner of his own restaurant, a restaurant that he should have owed years ago if his place hadn't been shot down by the police over an ominous tip.

As he walked home on his bike, he had a great idea.

He should surprise his girlfriend with his appearance and maybe get some quality time together, lately she seemed more distant and needier than usual, always making one excuse or another whenever he suggested a date.

But tonight he was going to show her, he was boyfriend material.

So he stopped by her house in the middle of the night and approached the door, he would have knocked on the door if he didn't find the door had been left opened, for anyone to walk in, immediately alarm bells went off in his mind.

Then came the strange noises.

Strange noises were coming from inside and he, being the concerned boyfriend that he was, instantly worried that something had happened to his girlfriend.

He walked in and followed the strange noises, what he saw next would stay with him for many years to come.

Kim wasn't in danger.

She and Josh Mankey were getting it on, on her couch, the same coach that he had told her so many times that he loved her.

Both Kim and Josh broke apart, not seeing Ron standing behind them looking at them in shock.

"Are you sure, your boyfriend is working late today?" Josh asked, giving her another kiss.

"Ron's, always working, in fact I won't be surprised if we have the whole night to our self" Kim said and Ron gave her a look of pure betrayal.

"How many weeks has it been since we've been together, doing this behind your boyfriend back, I forget, again" Josh said.

"I think about after a month of me and Ron dating. I always wondered what I could have been drinking on the day, I kissed him. He doesn't suit my image at all" Kim said, before giving Josh a sexy smile. "Unlike you"

And Ron had heard enough, he ran, his footsteps weren't even heard thanks to his continuous training even after he left the hidden school.

Suddenly Kim pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked.

"Nothing" Kim said, giving Josh another kiss, she could have sworn she saw a shadow that looked like Ron's.

But that was just her imagination.

Right?

Meanwhile Ron ran, he didn't know where he was running to all he know, was that he had to get as far away as possible from that house, his heart pounded loudly in his ears, he fought back to the tears of betrayal and heartbreak.

Never had Ron felt so low in his life.

"Excuse me" A man in a lab coat said, he had messy brown hair and bags over his eyes and Ron stopped his run and turned around.

"Yes" Ron said.

"I can't make heads or tails of this map. I'm not that fluent in English" The man said and true to his speech, his voice had a foreign accent to it, as the man held up an English map.

"Sure" Ron said, always happy to help, he needed something to get his mind off of what he had just seen and took the map unaware of what was about to happen.

His instincts kicked in too late as his eyes looked over the map.

The man had pulled out an electric stick, blazing with electricity before striking it against the back of his neck.

Ron was first overcome by the familiar feeling of electrocution before his vision began to fill with darkness.

Before, darkness took, his saw crazed brown eyes as the man whispered.

"You took my son away from me so I'm having you as his replacement"

#Scene Change#

Professor Takao Tajima used to be a well know robotics professor so well know in fact, that he used to make waves in the industry itself on a regular bass but his ideas and brains were ahead of his time and becomes of this, he was always in the lime light, wither he liked it or not.

Other professor became jealous of him and he began feeling a lot of hate from his peers, they set to sabotage his work and get him kicked out of the world of robotics.

Someone had 'tipped off' the police about him having connections to an underground terrorist group that planned to launch an attack and to his horror, in his lab they found documents and latter's with him communicating back and forth with an unknown terrorist group.

Nobody came to his defence and he could only plead his case in court.

Even when he managed to avoid jail, his name was already slandered, he was fired and he was cleaning out his lab by the end of the week.

That was the day, he learned that humans were two faced beings.

You could not trust them.

His heart was dark and his name was already lost in history, nobody remembered the name of Professor Takao Tajima, instead younger professors took to the stage.

Even in his darkest times, he still carried on with his work and created the world's first Synthdrone, a robot that looked completely human.

He called his first creation, Kazuko.

There were others like him after him but Kazuko was special, out of all his robots, Kazuko was the only one who strived to be human.

Kazuko without him knowing had wormed his way into his heart and he began looking for a way to turn a Synthdrone, human.

That's when Doctor Drakken came to him, having dug up his name in an old newspaper paper. The blue skin coloured doctor, wanted to use his genius to help him build androids.

The only reason he even agreed to help the shady man was because he wanted his work to live on even if it through an idiot.

He even lended his own Synthdrones thinking no harm would come to them including Kazuko, after all, the man arch enemy was only a high school cheerleader.

What could a high school do against an android that were designed for combat?

Apparently a lot.

Drakken had sent him a bloody email of all things, telling him 'Kim Possible and her buffoon sidekick' had destroyed his Synthdrones including Kazuko.

At that moment, he felt like the world had halted to the stop, the feeling of losing Kazuko sent him into a fit of rage, he was going to turn Kazuko human once the Synthdrone was back and then adopted him as his son.

And now he was all alone.

 **It was Kimberly Ann Possible fault.**

He wanted revenge.

He spent months, getting to know his son murderers, who angered him to know end seeing them living so happily after killing his son like nothing happened.

Well, all wasn't right under the surface as the more he learned about Ron Stoppable, the more he pitied the young man who had only just started making friends of his own.

Takao had discovered, something he thought he would never come across.

Kim Possible cheating on Ron with her high school sweet heart, a young man named Josh Mankey.

He couldn't believe the scene he came across when he hacked into a government satellite and zoom in Kim Possible house to see her locking lips with a guy who clearly was not Ron stoppable, it had occurred to him that Kim Possible was a girl who always had everything from the very beginning, money, looks even smarts while Ron was none of these things.

Ron and Kim were such an odd couple.

A popular girl falling in love with a nerd?

Clearly the magic was over very quickly, if the scenes he just 'happened' to witness were any indication.

Through his research at the start, the reason why Kim and Ron even made friends in the first place was because, Kim didn't have a friend and once Kim started making friends beyond Ron, she started taking advantage of him and since Ron had grown so dependent on her, his heart was too pure and in denial to see the signs, that his 'KP' was no longer innocent.

Kim behaviour seemed to do a one-eighty once she reached high school and immediately became the top of the social leader while Ron was at the very bottom and also through his research, he found out that Ron had a friend even before Kim came along.

Who's knows what the young man's life would have been like if Ron never befriended Kim Possible.

Surely a whole lot safer, Ron had come too close to dying way too many times because of Kim and despite Kim having moments where she was a horrible best friend and anyone would have walked away, the young man forgave her so easily.

To him, Ron may have been one of his son killers but he was also a victim and he couldn't help but see a little bit of himself in the young man and he realised if Ron suddenly disappeared hardly anyone would notice.

Ron parents were always out of town and he could arrange for Stoppable business to be sold once he got him hands on the young man and then have stoppable drop off the face of the earth.

It shouldn't be too hard since Ron would be basically be a machine no matter how advanced but he would be built to follow orders.

He was sure, he could have him to act as 'Ron' for a little while, enough for him to sign the papers.

So with a solid plan in mind, he followed Ron one day and kidnapped him by knocking him out.

He then carried the unconscious young man back to his house where he placed him in a capsule that he had spent years working on.

The machine, original purpose was to turn Kazuko into a human but in this case, he was going to use the machine to turn a human into a Synthdrone.

He put in a couple of commands into the big computer before pulling a switch.

The machine lit up and on the glass of the capsule, it displayed a loading bar, so far it was at 1% and it would take several hours before the process was complete.

He walked out of the room.

#Scene Change#

Ron felt like his head was splitting apart, even in the darkness of his mind.

He heard a mechanical voice.

It told him that he was going to erase all the pain he had suffered away, that it was going to make sure nobody would ever hurt him again.

It wanted him to forget while playing the scene of his Girlfriend, cheating on him with the guy hunk Josh Mankey, over and over again.

Ron wanted to forget, he truly did.

After all, his hold on life had been pulled out from right under him.

He cursed, at how blind he was when it came to KP, she had locked him in a locker for the weekend without food or water, all because she wanted to ask a boy out!

She had chosen some guy she barely even know over her best friend since PK and what was worse was that, that guy turned out to not be even human and he still took her in with just a few words.

He had given his all to Kim without her giving anything back.

He had been on countless missions with her and could have died so easily so that Kim could appear to be the hero but when it comes to him, he only was a hero because he inherited Monkey Powers of all things.

He couldn't forget.

In his pocket was his buddy Rufus, who had been sleeping ever since the sun went down so he had no idea, what was going on or what was happening to his body.

He couldn't forget about Rufus, his lifelong buddy.

He couldn't forget the people that had helped shape him into who he was today even if some of them had tried to kill him.

He was going to get revenge and if he was going to get revenge than he couldn't afford to forget.

If he forgot, he wouldn't not be him.

He will not forget.

With new found determination, he fought against the system that was trying to take control of him, the only outside indication was that the loading bar glitch suddenly but nobody was around to notice.

It was a battle between human and machine and Ron managed to protect his mind long enough for the process to be completed.

He was the first Synthdrone that had a human mind and the capsule lifted open, his body felt so heavy as if a weight had been placed on his shoulders.

He didn't know that his once blond hair and eyes were now brown from his kidnapper's DNA being implemented into him.

Rufus was also sporting some changes in appearance inside his pocket but it wasn't clear if the mole rat had lost his mind or not when he became a full Synthdrone.

He didn't he take a step forward until he found himself being hugged.

Before his very eyes, a holographic screen appeared and a scanner swept over the room before landing on the guy that was currently hugging him.

It said, one thing.

 **Creator.**

And scene!

Another Idea and I've also noted that several people have been PMing me asking me to update other stories and even giving me a deadline. I ask you not to do this, I have a life too and face real life problems so I can't update as fast as you all would like me to and giving me a deadline is just begging me not to update. I will update when I have decided on what the next chapter is going to be about so I'm begging you all nicely.

Do not order me to update, I am a person too.

By the way, review If you like this one shot.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kim Possible.

Enjoy!

The first sign that showed Kimberly Ann possible that something was wrong with her boyfriend Ron, was that when she sent a text to him, he never replied to her.

Ron ALWAYS replied to her.

The second sign of something being wrong was when Wade called them both to inform them that Drakken and Shego were up to no good after exploiting a clause in the contract they signed.

Kim never bothered to check on Ron since she assumed that he had gotten the message and would meet her half way.

But Ron never showed up.

Leaving her to fight by herself and Kim barely made it out alive because Ron wasn't there to be the distraction she needed.

So full of rage, she went to his house and saw the third sign of something being terrible wrong with Ron.

After breaking down Ron door since he wasn't answering and she was in no mood to wait, Kim was shocked to see the house that Ron lived in looking like nobody had lived there for days.

Neither Mr and Mrs Stoppable had heard from Ron in days, since he always checked up on them in the morning, they had assumed he was really busy what with owning his own restaurant.

Frustrated and worried, she went around asking people about if they had seen Ron.

Nobody, she had asked had seen Ron, there was no note or anything to indicate where he had gone.

But the final nail in the coffin was when she found out, Ron restaurant had been sold and was under new management.

Ron was officially missing.

Ch 2: Rufus death.

The Syndrome now known to the world as Ron Stoppable was furious.

Why?

Because he just had a tracking ship removed from the back of his head.

Not even minutes later after his transformation, he was told to strip and get onto a cold metal table, his new mechanical body obeyed instantly and before he know what was happening, he was having the back of his head opened up by the man who kidnapped him.

Ron was surprised when he didn't feel anything through the whole thing like he had just been giving a shot of painkillers and a couple of minutes later, the back of his head was sealed up as if the whole thing nothing happened.

"I thought I should remove this even if the process has deactivated the chip" The man who Ron couldn't help but call creator said, placing something small in a jar where he could see and Ron was stunned when an icon appeared on his field of vision, identifying what he was seeing.

It could only be one thing.

A tracking chip.

In small letters of the word 'Wade' was engraved on it and by the looks of it, it had been in his head since Middleton High.

Ron felt his blood boil as he realised someone had bugged him without his consent, this was a clear invasion of privacy and there was no way Kim didn't know about it.

Wade only did questionable things only at Kim request.

His privacy had been violated without him even knowing it.

If Kim could bug him without any remorse than he had to wonder, what else had she done?

Had all those years of friendship been built on a web of lies and deceit?

Was he just a puppet to her, that needed to be controlled?

Apparently yes, when his mind went back to the scene of Kim locked lips with Josh Mankey without a moment thought while bad mouthing him.

All thoughts of finding a chance to run back to Kim disappeared, even if he did, he know exactly what he would do and he hated himself for that.

He would no doubt try to make Kim realise that she didn't need someone like Josh to make her happy, heck, he'll even try his best to improve his image for her.

But now those thoughts had mysteriously left his mind as he continued to look at the tracking ship lying harmlessly in the jar that had been once in his head.

The thoughts of asking for help from Wade or Global Justice to find a way to turn him back to human, we're now filled with thoughts of Kim asking Wade to go one step further then a tracking chip while shouting at him for being stupid enough to get kidnapped while still locking lips with her high school sweet heart behind his back or Global Justice seeing the 'potential' in what he now was and using him in their own agenda while giving him empty promises of trying to make him go back to being human.

The possibilities were just too strong for him to ignore.

His whole world revolved around Kim and if to be free from her meant that he would have to leave his life behind.

Then so be it.

"I've prepared a fresh batch of clothes for you to change into and once you've changed. I want you to meet me in my lab to discuss the mechanics of your body and your new role" The man said, placing a black and red jumpsuit next to him before turning around.

"Yes, Creator" The young man turned Syndrome said in a monotone and Ron wouldn't put it passed the man to have camera's in his own home so that he could watching him.

After all, it was all too soon to be convinced he had turned into a Syndrome not only in body but also in mind.

There was also the matter of unforeseen side effects from turning a human being into a Syndrome.

So far, Ron had made sure to display only a blank expression ever since he came out, knowing the man would be checking to see if there could be glitch in the machinery.

Checking for signs of the Ron Stoppable personality shining through and if he somehow still remembered his life as a human before waking up in as a machine.

It didn't not bond well for Ron when he thought about what the man would do to him if he found out that he still had his mind.

So without hesitation he took the jumpsuit prepared for him and looked back at his old clothes and wince inwardly at their sorry state.

His clothes were burnt and could have been mistaken for rags, there was no way he could have worn them again.

Through his enhanced ears, he heard a tiny yawn followed by something moving in the rages of his pocket and Ron remembered.

He remembered Rufus!

Rufus had been sleeping in his pocket during the change!

Worried for his best friend, he walked to the rags of his own clothes, the cameras in the room would see him checking his old trousers out of pure curiosity instead of worry.

Slowly he picked up the battered clothes and burnt trousers and not a moment too soon did a familiar head find it's way to surface.

Ron was startled to see visible changes to his best friend when Rufus appeared but what caught his eyes was how Rufus was looking at him when his long time buddy, eyes snapped open.

 _Rufus?_ He thought, with worry.

Rufus slowly got out of trousers pocket and climbed onto his right hand and just sat there, only blinking when it was appropriate.

 _Rufus?_

The naked mole rat didn't even turn his head to find himself in unfamiliar surroundings.

Ron just had to stare, Rufus just continued to sit there, there was no shout of him wanting cheese or even a hint of Rufus loveable personality.

That's when it hit him like an explosion.

Rufus was sleeping through the process, unlike him. Rufus didn't know what was happening and thus couldn't find a way to guard his mind.

Even he who had training found it difficult to protect it, the machine that was trying to take over, just kept on coming back and only through his strong desire to not forgot gave him enough willpower to block the attacks.

But Rufus.

The Rufus he was looking at was more than likely not his Rufus but an animal that was a Syndrome in not only body but also in mind.

The machine had killed his Rufus and replaced him with this thing that was sitting on his arm.

For some reason, the tears wouldn't come, he felt detached at the revelation that his lifelong buddy was gone.

He felt anger.

Angry for not being able to mourn the death of the buddy who had stuck by him through thick and thin.

He wanted to destroy the thing that claimed Rufus life.

He heard the sound of a camera lens drawing closer to remind him he was being watched.

He know, he couldn't show hostility to the animal he 'just' met and hated it.

But then he got an idea.

Was it possible for the machine that turned him and Rufus into Syndrome to reverse the process and turn a machine to human or maybe animal?

Was there a way to get his Rufus back?

The process could go two ways, Rufus could die in not just mind but also body as well or he could live and get his mind back.

But how would he keep the fact that Rufus was no longer a machine?

But the prospect of getting his buddy back had overshadowed that worry as he looked at the animal who was now making its way to his shoulder.

" A Syndrome animal?" he said, just for the camera's as he grabbed the animal from his shoulder.

"Creator must have gifted you to me" He said, as the animal did not move. "Your just as old as I am. Now what to call you?"

The animal stomach let out a small rumble before biting his hand that he held him in.

Ron felt nothing of course but he was amused when the animal found out the hard way that he was not food and started choking on metal and skin.

The animal gave him a look and something appeared on Ron field of vision.

It was a message from 'Syndrome Animal 1' which he assumed was the creature in his hand.

"Energy levels low. Need supplements to raise the levels to acceptable standard." it said.

Ron just had to blink as the Animal opened its mouth and pointed a paw at it.

This animal was kind of like Rufus when he's hungry but without all the mind connections and computer messaging.

"I'll call you, 'Sharp Tooth' since you bit me to my metal casing. Now let's see if Creator has anything for you to eat" He said, seeing his wound heal before his very eyes.

 _Rufus, buddy. I will get you bac_ k.

# A few days later with Kim#

Kimberly Ann Possible, pulled out her Kim communicator and called Wade.

The situation with Ron was looking troubling and she hadn't seen hide or hair of the blond young man she grow up with. Everyone she know was out looking for Ron once it became clear that the young man was really missing.

You would think that she would be happy now that she could out in public and publicly date Josh but every time she was with Josh, ever since Ron disappearance, she couldn't concentrate, the picture of Ron hurt somewhere spoiled her time with Josh and they both agreed until they found Ron, they would put their relationship on hold.

She was looking through her fridge for something to eat when she remembered the tracking chip that she had Wade install in the back of Ron head.

So early in the morning, she called Wade.

"Wade" She said, activating her Kim communicator.

"Well, good morning too, you. Kim" Wade said before asking. "What do you need?"

"Wade, can you locate the chip that I had you install into the back of Ron head?" Kim asked.

"Of course!" Wade said, he was surprised he didn't think of that earlier and quickly hack into the chip.

His face immediately dropped and said. "uh oh"

"Uh oh, what?" Kim said, she didn't like it when Wade said 'Uh oh'.

"The Chip, I installed, it's not responding." Wade said, in shock. "The only way for this to happen is if it was removed and not just that, destroyed. Ron, is either dead or he or someone else knows about the chip and took extreme precautions so he can't be found"

The very idea of Ron knowing about the chip she had Wade install inside of him terrified her, Kim had ignored the voice inside of her that know what she did was wrong but she was convinced that she had the right to know exactly where Ron was at all times and it didn't ever cross her him that Ron would finding out about it one day.

And now the possibility was very real.

She refused to think of the possibility that Ron know and if Ron know than he would easily forgive her as soon as she said she was sorry.

After it was just one thing, it's not like he know about everything else.

"Wade, can you look at his last location and track the chip up to where the signal was lost?" Kim asked. "Oh and also, please and thank you" having forgotten that before.

"Got it, Kim" Wade said before saying. "Let's see. That's odd, the last location was close to your house"

"How close?" Kim asked.

"Close as in, on the same street" Wade said, "The last coordinates were in your house than the tracker shows that he suddenly changed direction and then moves down the street before he stops. Then he suddenly he started heading to the nearest motor way and then the signal is lost"

"Wade, can you pull up the security tapes on the night Ron disappeared?" Kim said.

"Sure, Kim" Wade said, looking at when the last signal was and pulled out a recording from the camera down the street and said "I'm pulling it on the screen now."

Just as he said that, the screen changed from Wade to a clearly visible Ron walking down the street, Kim watched as Ron was stopped by a man in a rain coat, all identifiable features about the man were covered up as if he know there were a camera there.

"Well nothing…" Kim began to say before trailed off when she saw the same man pull out a stick that coursed with electricity and hit Ron on the back of the neck, she watched helpless as Ron body went limp and the man caught his falling body. She then watched the man placed him into a car before driving off.

By the end of the video, both Wade and Kim were thinking the same thing.

"Kim" Wade said, "Ron hadn't just disappeared." he couldn't believe he didn't think of this before.

"He's was kidnapped"

"Wade, I want all the names of everyone who would want to hurt Ron" Kim ordered.

"Kim, that's a pretty long list." Wade said, with a sweat drop.

And scene!

Next chapter, a young man and his father move into Middleton. The young man not only looks like Ron but he also makes quite an impression on the neighbourhood as a whole Review/ Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

[Edit: 5/23/2017]- this chapter had always been bothering.

I do not own Kim Possible.

Enjoy!

All the girls at Middleton University let out a collective sigh as Josh Mankey's motor bike came into view and parked outside, the University's car park.

Josh Mankey, took off his helmet, revealing the face of none other what you would call a man.

His hair, hadn't changed much since High school but he had, what looked like the after effects of a beard which had not been allowed to bloom, adding to his more mature look.

Josh, flashed a dazzling smile at the crowd of people, and you didn't have to see it, to know that a good half of the female population, had fainted from the exposure alone.

Kimberly Ann Possible, dressed in her usual tank top, but you could tell the quality was high, she had ditched her old pants for black 'club banana' ones, which really showed off her figure and her shoes had visible heels to them, that made her appear taller but were also very comfortable to wear.

At the sight of her, she, herself, had gotten quiet a few guy's looking her way and eying her with interest, just watching her move as she turned around, and saw her now official boyfriend.

She immediately rushed towards him, giving the guys a great view of her backside as she did so.

"Josh" She said, giving him a kiss, which he returned before they both broke apart for some air.

"Good morning"

"Good morning, to you too. Kim" Josh said, taking her hand.

"Lucky" Somebody, whispered.

"I wish, I had a boyfriend like that." Another person said.

"Well, it's no surprise. The popular, will always go with the Popular" Another person, said.

Bonnie Rockwaller, couldn't help but growled, when she saw the scene in front of her.

Her rival was getting all cozy with the most popular guy in school, while she was left with second rate.

Josh, should have gone out with her, not the 'best friend' stealer!

And just when you thought, it looked an ordinary day, something extraordinary happened.

Suddenly, they all heard the sound of another motorbike coming this way, everybody did a double take, when they saw the bike that was approaching, was far more impressive than the likes of Josh Mankey, own.

The bike was clearly brand new, as it shone in the sun. It's colour was a mixture of blue and purple, the kind of bike you would expect to see, just on display because it was too expensive for anyone to buy, but was available to the very rich.

They all clearly agreed that, the motorbike made Josh's motorbike, look like scrap in comparison and what shocked them all, was that instead of the driver, driving passed the university, the driver had entered the University grounds and was now parking it in the car park.

Not even Josh, could do that!

To park there, especially when you were a student, meant that you had to buy your own parking spot, which was too expensive for a University student.

The driver, was dressed in a full motorbike suit, that didn't look cheap at all and from the flat chest and build, people know it was a young male.

A very rich male.

And once the girls at the University, realised this, it was no surprise that hearts began to form in their eyes, waiting to see if the male, didn't just have deep pockets, but the looks to match the wealth.

Moment's later, hands went to the helmet, and slowly pulled it off, to reveal a mass of brown hair.

The male turned around, slowly and Kim said in shock.

"Ron?"

Ch 3: The New kid in town.

Kim and those who know Ron, were in shock.

Ron, looked good.

 **Really good.**

All the girls, couldn't help, but look at him from top to bottom with appreciation and now that they were looking closely, they could see, he wasn't quite Ron, his hair wasn't going along the lines that invisible straight line that he had on for year's.

Instead, it was draped down, like he had just got out of the shower, but it was a whole lot neater and it was separated into three bang's.

His brown eyes, did not convey his funny loving and geeky nature, they were too focused and serious to be Ron, as the young driver got off, the expensive bike and walked towards the main building, there was no Ron swag in his footsteps.

He didn't even greet Kim, like he usually did and instead walk straight past her!

Even Bonnie was shocked by this action, and she wasn't the only one.

The guy pulled out, what could only be the map of the school grounds, before he went into the building.

There was a silence, before Kim opened her mouth and asked.

"What, was that?"

But, nobody could answer her.

They were all, still processing what just happened.

#Principal's office#

Ron, sigh in relief inwardly, so far, so good.

It was so hard, not to greet Kim, when he saw her and luckily, his thoughts were mainly focused on Kim being near Josh, no doubt, they had been hugging or kissing, earlier.

Was their relationship public, now?

Kim, really had no shame.

And as he thought this, he knocked onto the Principle office and waited for a second, before the door opened.

"Come in" A deep male voice said and he came in.

The Principle, that he was so used to seeing every morning, pretty much did a double take at his new look.

"…Stoppable, you look different" The man said.

Ron, had been instructed, that it would be a wise choice, to change his voice, to throw people off so he had spent, hours going from one voice to another, before eventually settling on one and he said, in his new chosen voice. "Sir, my name is not 'stoppable', you must have me mistaken for somebody else." His voice spoke of his 'Japanese heritage', it was English but it wasn't quite there, as he said words differently.

The man's eyes widened when he heard, the voice that clearly was not Ron's.

He had been, so sure that the young man was Ron, clearly he was mistaken.

"My name is Kazuko Kurama. My father, sent you, my application, a while of ago" He said and the man eyes furthered widened as he went to check his computer for any such email, and he was surprised when there was in fact, a new email.

He clicked on it and what he saw next, was by far the most impressive application he had ever seen in his life.

It put the likes of Kim Possible, 'the girl, who can do anything' to shame, the boy before him had been home schooled his whole life, and until now, was taught by his father, a very brilliant man.

'Kazuko' had been tested personally, and had passed with a row of perfect score's, something he had never seen before.

So by, all right, the boy in front of him could get any jobs he wanted, and never have to step foot in a school but instead, this boy chose to get a further education, with the rest of his age group.

The Principle was more than happy to welcome, such a brilliant young man to his university.

And as he thought, about what the young man could bring to the university, he didn't know, that boy father had instructed him to download all the information he could, for his upcoming exams and his fabricated back story.

After all, he couldn't enter University, if he hadn't gotten anything to show that he actually existed.

The result of it all, was a very brilliant young man flying through, each exam with superhuman speed.

Kazuko, took his A levels within a week and after that, he took his GCSEs.

He had spent days, importing false information into the Government system, making sure to leave no evidence behind, along with 'redirecting' some money, from multiple banks all over the world.

Putting them all through numerous accounts, that would make anyone head spin before secretly transporting the money into their secret account, and once the money was there, his father had the money to not only go under a new name, along with himself, but he could hire a personal hair stylist, a bigger house and an entirely new and stylish wardrobe for the both of them to where.

As far as anyone know, his father was a very wealthy business man who made a ton of cash from his investments and 'Kazuko' was his 'genius' biological son, who was half Japanese.

"We'll, be more than happy to have you here at Middleton University. Mister Kurama" the man said, smiling brightly, he could see great things in the future for this young man and said. "I'll just print, your schedule for the week and were done. If you need any help, getting around, just let me know"

"Thank you, sir" He said, seeing the printer print out his schedule and he took it, while it was still nice and warm.

He looked down to see, most of the subjects on his schedule, were fiscal activities since he had purposely applied to took Sports, knowing Josh and Kim were doing the same thing, so he was guaranteed to run into, not one but maybe both of them at some point.

"Allow, me, to escort you, to your first class" The man said, getting up.

"Thank you, sir" he said, with a smile, as he followed the much older man through his office and down certain corridors, that he would have never walked down as a Human, since it was full of Jocks and Athletes, and every time he would walk through, he had to pay up in cash.

But this time, he wasn't trying to avoid the corridor and purposely walking through the hallway, as if feeling like a new man and nobody could stop with him.

He almost want into his 'I'm so full of confidence and nothing can ruin my day' Ron walk, because he know by now, that there was always something to ruin his day, so he kept his walk even and even put his hands in his pockets, looking around as if he didn't have a care in the world.

They, unsurprisingly passed several Jocks, who gave him looks as he walked passed them, he gave them a look with an almost, bored expression.

Something that got hilarious looks from the group, who were fully expecting him to turn around and run like he would, when he was still human.

"Here we are" the man said, "Room U18"

Kazuko, had Maths first on his schedule despite him being in the sports section.

Because everybody know's that if you want to be a super famous sports star, you need to actually have a brain to get into a good sports career, that's why, lots of Jocks and athletes were cramming all the time to pull through.

"Please, stay here. I'll, just give everyone a head's up, before you come in" The man said, opening the door and closing it, behind him.

Kazuko, pressed himself against the nearest wall and slumped his shoulder's, he 'seemly' didn't notice a bunch of girls, walking passed him checking him out.

"You, can come in" The man said, appearing by the doorway and Kazuko followed the man inside.

His eyes, immediately saw a certain surprised redhead and few familiar faces, from High school.

Again, he showed no knowledge of knowing who she was and want to stand where the Principal told him to stand, as the man said.

"Now class, this is a new student who will be joining us, from now." Taking in the surprised looks as the man went on. "His name is Kazuko Kurama and he just moved, all the way from Japan to study with us today. Please, treat him like you do to each other"

"Hello" he said, loving the clear shock on Kim and several other's face, when they heard his new voice that didn't sound anything like Ron's voice at all.

You might as well, have slap them all across the face, with a dead fish, when they heard his voice.

"You may take a seat behind, Miss Possible, there" The man said and Kazuko immediately forged confusion on his face, as to who he was talking about. "The redhead in the far left" the man classified.

Kazuko nodded and walked passed the muttering row of students and sat down, ignoring the looks of curiosity and Kim's own.

The Principle, than turned around and walked back to his office leaving him to the wolves, as the Teacher gave him a big smile and said.

"Nice to have you here, Kazuko" finding it hard to pronounce his name, and singling him out in the process.

Kazuko, just know he was going to be 'talked' to, by a group of guys, when no teacher was around, from his experience as Ron.

"Now, will anyone tell me the answer to this equation on the board?" The teacher said, and Kazuko looked around and saw many scratching their heads in confusion, while some didn't dare raise their hands.

Kazuko, had taken one look at the board and had immediately analyzed the question before coming up with an answer, half a second later.

"Kazuko" The teacher said and everyone immediately turned to him, much to his horror. "Since your new. Perhaps, you can answer this equation?" singling him out once again.

She really didn't want him to be popular, did she?

Now Kazuko, clearly saw Kim staring at him, along with a few others', clearly expecting him to reply with a stupid answer or to keep his head down, clearly he wasn't expected to get this right.

"40 years" He said, quietly.

"Pardon" The teacher said, prompting him to speak up.

"I said, 40 years, younger" He said, "If the sum of nine members =x and the age of old one=z naturally the average is 4 yrs before=(x+z)/10 and after 4 yrs. Replace, the z by y. Giving you an average=(x+4*10+y)/10, than include the (x+z)/10=(x+40+y)/10 so after going through the process you have z=y+40."

The whole class was stunned and Kazuko didn't know, who was shocked, the teacher, the students or Kim, at his very detailed answer.

"…That's, correct." The teacher said, slowly, it seemed she had a genius in her class, perhaps she could ask him to stay behind, to talk.

"*cough* NERD!" Someone yelled, getting a laugh from nearly everyone.

You would think that some people would have grown up, because they had entered Uni but no, some were even worse.

Kazuko, ignored the comment and did his best to ignore everything around him.

Kim was still looking at him, in shock.

The lesson went painfully slow after that, the teacher had him stay behind, to talk to him about transferring to the Academic side of the University, since the Sports sector could be 'tough' for him, since he was a little, on the 'thin' side.

Kazuko was honestly offended, usually, this would be true if he had been human and as Ron, he would have instantly dropped out, but he was assigned to get close to Kim and Josh, and that meant staying in the athletic sector.

He wouldn't be noticed, if he became one of the Nerds.

Well, he won't be noticed, for all the _**right**_ reasons.

So not wanting to offend her, he told the teacher, he was fine and went for his break.

He made a show, of going to the cafeteria and not being cheap like usual, the dinner ladies gave him something special, when it became clear that he would be spending more, than a normal student would, they had replaced his normal tray with the good stuff, gaining enviously looks from those around him as the woman told him, it was on the house and free, as he turned around to find several groups of people, calling out to him.

Kim was next to Josh, surrounded by Monique and some other's.

Unfortunately, Kim saw him and shouted. "OVER HERE!"

At the same time, Bonnie shouted "OVER HERE!"

Why Bonnie would want him to sit at her table, was beyond him.

Both of them glared at each other, once they realized what the other's said, before Kim suddenly looked smug, fully expecting him to come over to her and sit down next to her.

So imagine her shock when Kazuko walked passed her and went straight for Bonnie, both girls showed shock as he sat at her table, instead of Kim's.

He could feel Josh glare at his back, as he turned his back on that table and turned to Bonnie and her friends, naturally they were very high on the social scale, as he faced big boned jocks and skinny Cheerleaders.

"Hi. I'm sure, we haven't. properly met" Bonnie said, batting her eye lashes, anyone who ignored Kim was okay in her book "Bonnie. Bonnie Rockwaller."

"Kazuko. Kazuko Kurama" He said, knowing some females were eyeing his look, from top to bottom, from his neat hair, to the motor suit he wore, which had a clear well-known brand on it, he also noticed that all the other's seems to be wearing some brand on the other. "So, Bonnie-chan."

"Bonnie-chan?" Bonnie said, half expecting him to call her 'bon-bon'.

"Do you British not call each other by the suffixes?" Kazuko asked, sounding surprised. "In Japan, we only call people by their first names if we're really close, if we're not. Females have the '-chan' at the end, while males have '-san' or '-kun'"

"That's so fascinating" Bonnie said, giving Kim a certain look that would irritate the red head to no end. "I love the accent in your voice perhaps you can share some more of your culture? We'll, all like to hear it" she gave all of them a look.

Honestly, the girls didn't mind since it was fascinating to hear him talk and not have to hear that voice that made them want to hurt, the source.

While, the guys had nothing better to do.

Bonnie kept on glancing Kim's way whenever she opened her mouth to further rub it in.

She was surprised, because the more that came out of the guy mouth, the more she realized how different the guy was from Ron, not only was he smart but he had a great sense of humour, she or the other's heard, no resemblance of Ron in his voice at all, which they were secretly thankful for.

And they didn't see a hint or hair, of the Naked Mole rat that Ron always insisted on taking with him everywhere he went.

"You know what, your pretty cool." One guy said, sounding surprised. "Hey, me and a few others are having a pool party at my house. You, should come"

And Kazuko, had to stop himself from showing so much surprise, before giving into the urge to shout 'Boo ya!' at the top of his lungs, that was surely a Ron move.

Instead he said. "Okay" acting like he got invited to parties all the time, instead of this being his first university party or proper party, since PK.

"The theme is red, so make sure to wear something red" The guy said, before the bell rang and Kazuko found himself surrounded by the very group walking to his next class, he was kept away from Kim and her group, feeling Kim's glare on his back while Bonnie continued to give Kim a smug look.

"So, Kazuko.. which club are you going to join?" Bonnie asked, obviously she was already a cheerleader here.

"I'm going to try out, for the football team" Kazuko said, much to everyone surprise. "I was told; I was pretty good back in Japan."

"Really?" Bonnie said, he didn't look like the type to play the sport, he was better suited to be the waterboy or mascot, before she smiled and said "Well, now, I know who to cheer for this afternoon. I'm a cheerleader." She added.

"I look forward to it." Kazuko said, before saying. "I hope, I get on the team"

"If you do, we have someone to tease in the locker room" One of the guys joked, well, he was half joking, there was a difference in doing well and just barely making it on the team and being extra baggage, to your teammates.

"If you do make it in, no doubt. Josh, is going to give you a hard time" Another guy said.

"Josh? Who's Josh?" Kazuko asked, foregining puzzlement.

"Right, your new. Josh Mankey is a second year in the Uni. In his was first year, he became captain" Someone else answered him. "He's amazing and his skills are the real deal, so don't be discouraged, if you can't keep up, he broke the school record for the strongest kick, after all"

And Kazuko found his door and said. "Bye"

"Bye" The rest said, he didn't even spare Kim and her group, a glance before going in, so Kim was more than a little bit annoyed, when she entered her class, no matter how much Josh, tried to calm her down.

# After school#

"LISTEN UP, WEAKLINGS!" The coach shouted, all but down their throats, all the new recruit's looked like little boys, compare the man who had such a big build.

All the cheerleaders were cheering for the team, by the side lines and practicing their routine for game day.

All the newbies who weren't even players yet, were not decked in the school's, official uniform, which was red and blue.

Kazuko, was dressed in a topical t-shirt and pants, but what made it special, was how it was all branded and allowed him more freedom to move.

"TODAY, I WILL DIVIDE, THE WEAK FROM THE STRONG!" The man continued to shout, before ordering. "NOW, DROP AND GIVE ME A HUNDRED!"

They all dropped instantly and started doing push ups and if not for his body, he was sure he would be struggling to do even one push up like those beside him.

So to his amazement, he found himself doing push ups, as easy as breathing air.

Kazuko, started doing push ups slowly before speeding up, and doing them at an alarm pace, much to the Coach shock, seeing such a weak looking guy, doing push up like it was nothing.

Kazuko, determined to outshine Josh, upped his strength and started doing push up's with one hand while the other was tied behind him back, without losing speed.

The coach and those who saw his actions, eyes grow round, the cheerleaders including Kim were staring in shock and soon, the Coach began to count his push up's.

Bonnie was looking very smug, knowing she seemed to have befriend a guy, who could outshine Josh.

While Josh couldn't help but gap, at the new guy doing push ups like it was nothing.

Everyone, stopped to watch as Kazuko made Middleton history through his actions.

"322, 333, 334, 335" The coach continued to count in amazement, the jocks who he met earlier were cheering for him, while some of the Cheerleaders were looking at him as if David Beckham had walked onto the field, topless and asking around for shirt.

They all listened to the Coach, count for a while.

"555, 566. Stop" The coach said and Kazuko immediately stop, surely he had made a new record today. "Kid, I want you to try to receive a pass" the man instructed, putting a football a random guys arms, before ordering that throw when he was ready.

"Go long" The player said, and Kazuko immediately ran down the field, and when he was a good distance away, the ball was released and all eyes watched as the ball flow through the air.

Kazuko, did a quick calculation in his head, calculating the balls angle and predict when it would land and instantly moved in that direction.

The ball flow straight into his chest with a smack, they were all expecting the ball to tear through him since the player was famous, for a very powerful arm.

Instead he caught it.

Kazuko, caught it!

More than one jaw dropped.

"Wow" Some cheerleader said, suddenly Kazuko was looking a whole lot hotter.

The Coach, was practically giddy and placed a ball in front of him and said. "I want you to kick the ball as far as you can, can you do that."

"Yes, sir" Kazuko said, nodding at the instruction and immediately started preparing his run, to kick the ball, he calculated how much power he would need, when he released it into the ball.

After all, he didn't want to be called as inhuman and have the GJ after him.

Josh, watched with narrow eyes.

He was not going to be showed up, by some new kid who only showed up today!

He was fully expecting for the new guy, to embarrass himself and if lucky, miss the ball completely, after all, his record was untouchable, nobody co-

Kazuko kicked the ball and they all heard the ball go 'whoosh' down the large football field, all eyes were wide as the ball flow almost inhumanly fast and it didn't look like it was stopping any time soon.

It soon flow passed the 45 m mark in a blink of an eye and many mouths dropped as it flow passed the 65 m mark.

 _This can not, be happening!_ Josh thought with anger, trying to will the ball to stop, but it just kept on going and it took a while, before it finally stopped.

Just shy away from the post, when it was kicked half way across the field almost to the other post.

The Coach, dumbly got out a measuring tap and started measuring his distance before he announced with shock eyes.

"86 m 27!"

Everyone's, eyes grow round.

Josh's record was 69m 45!

The new guy, who had only been here for one day had beaten the record that was thought to be unbeatable!

The coach beamed and said. "Congratulations, you made the team. You'll be playing in the next match as our main kicker."

Kazuko, suddenly found himself being rained down on with slaps, on the back for praise, now that the team know he wasn't useless and was actually a very important gain to the team, he was lifted up and carried back to the changing rooms.

All Josh could do was stare in shock, his legs refused to move, as he struggled to process what just happened.

"Um, what just happened?" Kim asked, in disbelief, she must be dreaming because there was no way, someone could beat THE Josh Mankey, kick record.

Bonnie, put her pom-poms down and turned to her rival smugly and said "I'll tell you what happened."

What she said next, had her enjoying Kim's reaction a lot more than what she thought she would and said.

"Your boyfriend, just got de-throne, Kimmy."

And scene!

Next chapter, Josh is bitter over Kazuko beating his record and decides to 'welcome' him to Middleton University, properly while Kim has Wade search for any information about the 'Kurama' family and follows him home. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kim Possible.

Enjoy!

Kim was not in a good mood.

Why?

It was because of the Rumours floating around that her boyfriend Josh was no longer at the top of the social leader but she didn't know how her mood was just about to reach an all-time low, behind a voice she had quickly come to hate.

"Yahoo, Kimmy" Bonnie Rockwaller said, waving at her.

People turned and mouths dropped at the sight of Bonnie Rockwaller, who had curled her hair and wore a short purple dress with a bow round her waist, on her feet were gold painted high heels, each item of clothing had the brand of 'club banana' on them.

Bonnie walked towards Kim while swaying her hips just to fill Kim with disgust, she was pleasantly surprised to see Josh Mankey's eyes were glued to her and not to Kim.

"Hey Kimmy" Bonnie said, cheerfully.

"Hey Bonnie" Kim grumbled, not sounding cheerful at all before saying. "Aren't you ashamed of parading your bloated ego in such away?"

"Whatever as long as I get more looks than you" Bonnie said, giving Josh a smile as the guy eyes had glued themselves to the sight of her legs. "By the way, Kimmy. Who brought your outfit? Was it your dad?" getting laughs and Kim face turned as red as her hair, she was embarrassed to wear clothes that weren't from 'club banana'.

"Well at least, I don't throw around money like trash" Kim resorted back.

"True. You'll normally be right" Bonnie said, putting on designer glasses. "But I didn't spend a signal dime on this outfit. Kazuko took me out shopping yesterday and brought me these clothes like a true gentleman." Getting shocked looks and jealous looks from those around her. "Why your boyfriend got you what? Please remind me, what your boyfriend got you whenever, he wants to give you a present. Surely it must be way more expensive than what a guy that is not even my boyfriend gave me."

Kim gapped.

"And that's what I thought, pathetic really" Bonnie said, swinging her hips and latching her arm unto Kazuko right arm who was dressed in a white crisp clean shirt, blue and red tie underneath a black blazer and denim jeans that were held up by a quality belt and his bag was one strapped and slouched to the side.

Both of them looked like they just walked out of a photoshoot.

"And by the way Kimmy" Bonnie said, turning behind her.

"Didn't anyone tell you that outfit is so last season?" Bonnie said, with a raised eyebrow in a mocking fashion.

Monique had to restrain Kim from lashing out.

"Bye Kimmy" Bonnie said, turning and leaving Kim silently fuming.

Ch 4: He's too perfect and the unexpected assignment.

You would have never guessed it by looking at him face but Kazuko was currently on cloud nine, apparently setting not one but too records in Football, guaranteed you a place on top of the social leader.

Girls started glancing his way more often with a blush.

Guys high fived him in the hall ways and the teachers seemed to have gotten easier on him.

But he won't let the sudden popularity go to him head, with age he learned from his past mistakes what become big headed could do, which unfortunately happened a lot.

Kazuko recalled the time, when he put on that ring and got instant muscle fast thinking he had become a 'man', he also recalled the time, where he had become obsessed with his looks and hair just because girls were glancing his way.

Now that he thought about it, he made a lot of dumb decisions in High school and now he know what not to do when he once again reached the peak of the social leader as his face gave nothing away, of how much he was loving the attention he was getting.

"Hey, Kazuko" One guy shouted and he turned. "Still on for the pool party?" the guy asked.

"Wouldn't miss it" He said, walking into the changing rooms and taking off his shirt to reveal the muscle underneath.

He noted that there was a group of girls watching his PE session who kept on cheering every time he scored a touchdown, he didn't notice that those same girls used to scream Josh's name.

Josh struggled to keep a smile on, the whole session.

Next was Biology and he found girls clamouring to be his lab partner, he noted with satisfaction that Josh barely had anyone begging to be his partner.

At lunch, he was instantly called to the popular table while nobody seemed to take notice of Josh and the football captain was forced to sit with Kim at her table.

You would think, Josh would have snapped but he didn't.

What broke the camel's back for Josh was when he saw his own girlfriend Kim, unknowingly checking the scrawny weakling out.

There was no way, he was going to stand by and let some newbie dethrone him.

He called some guys promising them money in return and waited to ambush the cause of his problems, when the day was over and there was little to no people around.

"Hey, Kurama" Josh said.

Kazuko turned to see his football captain along with several muscle bound jocks and said. "Captain is there is something you need?"

"Yes" Josh said, "You can learn your place." It was said with so much venom.

"Attack!"

The small group charged.

Kazuko sighed.

 _I'm going to be late to get home today._

# Scene change#

"Monique, I'm telling you. There is something weird about that guy" Kim said, opening her locker.

"Who?" Monique said.

"Kazuko" Kim said.

"What's wrong with him?" Monique asked, "As far as I can tell, he doesn't even know you exists. Did he lay a hand on you?" sounding alarmed at the thought of someone harming Kim in anyway.

"No." Kim quickly denied "but he's so…. he's so…" trying to find the word.

"Perfect" Monique finished off.

"Exactly" Kim said, closing her locker.

"Well he's almost perfect" Monique said, "After all, what's not to like? He's rich, easy on the eyes, athletic and has a really good brain. Many girls would kill to date him" before adding. "But I do wish, he would smile but I suppose it adds to the mystery factor"

"Mystery factor?" Kim said, with a groan. "Monique don't tell me you've fallen for him also"

"No" Monique said, "He looks a bit too much like Ron for my tastes but I know half the school has a serious crush on him"

"Seriously?" Kim asked, "Don't you think, there is something a little bit suspicious about him? Nobody can be that perfect."

"You mean nobody can beat your boyfriend Josh" Monique said, knowing Kim must be hurt at how Kazuko seemed to be beating Josh in everything, he excelled at. "If you want my advice than stop living in the past. So what if Josh is not on top anymore."

"He is too" Kim protested sharply.

"Well, I'm just stating what I heard around campus" Monique said, raising her arms up in defence "If your smart, go with the flow or you will end up being left behind" she entered a classroom next to her. "See you later Kim"

Kim looked at her friend in shock.

Did she just say, that she should let a newbie show her Boyfriend up?

"Wade have you found anything?" Kim asked, pulling out her Kim communicator and going to safe place to talk, having gotten a free period.

"You mean on the Kurama family." Wade said, "The answer is yes. I found a lot and I got to say Kazuko Kurama looks a lot like Ron. I would have easily thought he was Ron if I didn't compare the two using a program."

"Yes, I know" Kim said, impatiently "Now, tell me something I don't know"

"How about the fact that his father, Arata Kurama is a part time scientist?" Wade said, making Kim raise an eyebrow. "The man made his money off of investing wisely from small business that are now booming."

"Do you have any idea, what Arata Kurama specialising in?" Kim asked.

Wade shrugged and said. "No clue. There's nothing in his file that says his what his profession is, only that he's a scientist."

"What about Kazuko?" Kim asked, after all, everyone hides a few skeletons in their closet.

"You mean Arata Kurama genius son?" Wade said.

"Genius son?" Kim said, sounding shocked.

"I'm looking through his files, now" Wade said, before exclaiming in shock. "Kim, this guy file makes yours look like a scrap in comparison. His IQ is off the charts. He might even be my intellectual equal. Straight A's in all his subjects, a hidden Genius that had been home schooled until recently. With states this high. I wouldn't be surprised if global Justice approaches him soon. The guys is total clean."

Kim growled, she had hoped to find something on the guy who keeps showing up Josh.

# With Kazuko#

A pile of moan Jocks lay sprawled on the ground near Kazuko feet.

"Weak" Kazuko said, kicking a nearby Jock in the stomach who let out a moan in pain from the kick.

Josh just stood there is shock as he saw the group of young men, he was sure to win with be beaten black and blue through sheer power alone.

He had been so confident in large numbers and body mass that it never crossed his mind that the numbers won't be enough, Kazuko looked like he couldn't even throw a proper punch and Josh thought he could easily beat him into submission.

After all, who did he think he was, acting all high and mighty, pretending he was the king of the school, it made Josh want to grit his teeth.

But now seeing the scene in front of him.

Kazuko was clearly no push over.

Kazuko grabbed his coat and walked calmly towards Josh.

Josh took a step back.

Kazuko walked passed him but not before saying in a cool tone.

"You will be wise not to try that again. Next time, it wouldn't be just your goons who will feel my fists"

Kazuko walked passed a stunned and terrified Josh, heading for his motorbike.

He mounted it and turned his head around to give Josh a look to really hammer the point across before the Motorbike roared to life and exited out of the car park.

Unknown to him, Kim possible was just exiting the school when she saw him riding past, immediately a thought was formed into her head and once she had a thought in her mind, she followed it instantly.

Kim ran behind the bike and when she could no longer keep up, she grabbed a bike which she 'burrowed' from some kid and paid them ten pounds before paddling fast to keep the bike in sight.

She didn't know how long she paddled for but she know it was a reasonable amount of time, she didn't even recognise the neighbourhood.

The Motorbike turned towards a certain large house, the bike was parked in a large garage and Kim instantly hid as Kazuko parked his bike and took off his helmet, unknown to Kim, her cover had been blown the moment Kazuko heightened hearing kept on hearing the sound of a bike which didn't seem to be getting further away the more he rode, so he know someone was following him.

Kim was shocked at the large scale of the house she was looking at, hearing about his wealth and seeing it was a whole different thing because since he looked like Ron, she had been expecting to see an average sized house but now she could clearly see a tennis court behind it.

To sum it up, the house was far more impressive than Josh's.

Damn it.

Kazuko made it to the door and knocked on it, Kim adjusted herself to get a better of view of the door.

The door opened and out came an unknown Asian looking man in a lab coat, Kim was surprised when Kazuko was suddenly enveloped into a hug and Kim was shocked when the usual stoic Kazuko returned the hug before he was lead inside and the door was closed.

Kim instantly found a window to try and spy inside, unaware that Kazuko had told his father that they were being watched under the disguise of a warm hug.

What Kim would see was a normal family, well as normal as one could get with servants running around and Kazuko had his school bag taken by one of them, he walked immediately to the big T.V in the spacious Living room and took one of the controllers that was attached to the biggest TV Kim had ever seen in her life, it would have made her little brothers drool if they saw it and a can of coke and popcorn was placed next to him.

Clearly this was a regular thing as she watched him turn the TV on and start playing a shooting game on the large screen T.V.

"Is there something, you're looking for miss?" Someone asked, from behind her and Kim almost jumped in fright, she wiped around to see an older looking man, with brown hair and eyes dressed as a garden keeper. "Do you have business with the Kurama residents? Do you know the young master or the Master, himself?"

"Umm, no" Kim quickly said, she know she couldn't alert the house to her presence. "I just dropped something important nearby" she quickly lied and under her sleeve she dropped her lip gloss and pretended to be surprised when she found her 'missing' item.

"Found it" Kim said, before quickly getting up and walking away.

Her back was turned so she missed how the man eyes glowed red before he walked back almost mechanically to the house, to report back to his creator.

# At school the next day#

Kim sighed, she wondered what was up with josh, every time she mentioned Kazuko to him, he would quickly change the subject.

You would think, her boyfriend was scared of him or something.

"Now class" The teacher for science said, "I'm going to assign you a class project" some people kept in their moans. "You will be put into groups of two and your assessment is about, what goes on inside a rocket before it blasts off"

Kim almost shouted, yes.

It was a well-known fact that her father was a rocket scientist so she can get all her answers from him.

It would be an easy A.

"You are not allowed to choose your partners. I've already chosen them for you" The teacher said, now everyone did let out a moan. As she began to read names out, some were overjoyed with their partners, others sulked and some just wanted to get this over with.

"And last but not least. Kim Possible and Kazuko Kurama"

Both Kazuko and Kim said, the same thing at once.

"Huh?"

And scene!

Next chapter, Kazuko goes over to Kim parents' house. How will he deal with being 'introduced' to her family again, not to mention, the Stoppable's being home? Who can't help but notice the strange young man who looks a bit too like their son for comfort. Review/ fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Kim Possible.

Enjoy!

"Where am I?" Kimberly Ann possible asked, seeing nothing but endless darkness around her.

Then she saw a figure in the darkness.

The figure was an average male with a slim build, he wore a football t-shirt and dark green sweat pants, the most prominent feature was the messy short blond hair on top of his head.

But even though she was only seeing his back, she would recognise that hair anywhere.

"RON!" She shouted, her happiness was suddenly clouded by rage, how dare he disappear on her! "RON STOPPABLE! HOW DARE YOU DISSAPPEAR!" fuming and fully expecting him to turn around and get on his knees in apology.

He took a step forward.

"RON!" Kim yelled.

Ron continued walking.

Kim began running to Ron, ready to pound some sense into him but for some reason, the distance between them wasn't decreasing instead Ron seemed to be getting further and further away despite him only walking.

 _What!?_ Kim thought, how was the gap not decreasing!?

And out of the darkness came two hands, it was too dark to see the colour of the skin but it was the hands of a man and Ron was walking into the hands of that same man.

Something in Kim, told her that if Ron made it to the hands, she would never see Ron again.

"RON STOPPABLE, STOP!" Kim shouted, it was more like an order than a suggestion, all sweetness was gone from her voice.

Ron didn't stop walking instead he made it to the hands and as soon as he touched them, they wrapped around his form and Ron began to disappear into the darkness.

"RON!" Kim yelled, damn it, why didn't he listen to her!?

" _Thank you_ " A voice said, like a whisper in the darkness making Kim jump.

" _Thank you for delivering him to me, Kimberly Ann Possible. You really can do anything._ "

Kim woken up with a bead of sweat down her forehead.

Chapter 5: The Possible family meet Kazuko

It was would be lie if Kimberly Ann Possible wasn't shaken up by the dream she woke up from this morning.

It took her a couple of minutes before she realised that it was just a dream, only a dream.

She recovered with the thought that she would find Ron and rescue him, after all, she always did when he got kidnapped.

She was the girl that could do anything.

"Yo." A male voice said, beside her as she walked out of her final class for the day, she turned to find Kazuko Kurama, her latest homework partner.

The male was dressed in a blue inner shirt and wore a checkered shirt outside with its middle open and black trousers with sneaker that defiantly didn't look cheap at all, Kim predicted they were a couple of hundred pounds.

Kim herself was wearing a rocker shirt, that she was sure, to get from 'Club banana', she ditched her usually jeans and wore a black shirt and high heels, already a lot of guy turned her way when she walked passed.

When she saw Kazuko, she had a suddenly weird thought.

Her and Kazuko would be the perfect couple if they ever got together but she shook it away, they both agreed that they would speak with her father about their Rocket assignment and then figure out how to present the data at his place.

Kim refused to get anything better less than an A in any of her subjects, she still didn't believe that the guy who looked so much like Ron was a genius, like the saying goes 'seeing is believing', for all she know, he might actually be an idiot who was really good at faking being a genius.

After all, nobody that looks so much like Ron can be more intelligent than her.

"Done?" Kazuko asked to Kim not even giving her a once over like most of the guys in the school had done all day.

"Just finished my last lesson" Kim said, somehow feeling slightly disappointed that Kazuko didn't even look a little bit interest in her.

"Finished my lesson, two hours ago" He said, he spent two hours hearing Bonnie pity him about him working with Kim and was 'filling' him in on who Kim Possible was.

As expect Bonnie hardly said anything nice about her.

"So…. shall we go?" Kim asked, wondering if they were going to walk to her parents' home since Josh usually carried her home.

"We'll be taking my bike and you can give me directions" He said, turning around and walking away, not even making sure Kim was following behind him.

Kim felt her anger rise as she followed.

Who did this guy think he is?

At least walk beside her!

Kim followed behind him, outside of campus and heading towards the car park to the still glamourous looking bike, it looked like it had been waxed recently, it was practically shinning.

"Here" Kazuko said, tossing a helmet to her and Kim caught it.

Kim reluctantly put the helmet on, surprised to smell, it smelled brand new as if Kazuko hadn't put the helmet on, once.

What she didn't know was that Kazuko really didn't sweat, he could produce fake sweat but usually he didn't so it was no surprise him that the Helmet had kept its brand new scent.

He got on the bike and Kim followed closely behind, she unconsciously wrapped her hands around his waist as the bike started and for a moment she had the image of Ron replace Kazuko and the bike turned into Ron old scooter.

She shook her head to clear her mind and began to shout out direction to him over the wind.

#The Possible House#

Dr. Ann Possible had just finished putting the groceries into the fridge when she heard a loud rumbled of a motorbike parking near the house and thought nothing of it, until she heard her University girl voice coming towards the house.

Kim seemed to be talking to someone and that person wasn't talking.

The door dell rang as expected.

"COMING!" She yelled, Tim and Jim weren't home yet from High school so she was left to get the door but when she did, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw next.

Behind her daughter was what could only be described as a brown hair Ron Stoppable.

He looked good, really good, Ann found herself looking him up and down, she was shocked to find him wearing such expensive looking trainers, in fact not a single material on his person looked cheap or ordinary.

She was surprised to see no football t-shirt either.

"Hi, mom" Kim said, hoping her mother would stop staring at Kazuko.

Ann snapped out of her daze and greeted her daughter with a smile. "Hi, Kimmy-poo, your home" she said.

And Kim wanted to die when she felt Kazuko shift to her.

"Mom, not now" She hissed quickly, she was fight hard not to show her embarrassment.

"Oh, right" Ann said, smiling at both of them and said. "Well, come in, your father down in the basement, in his lab again" she rolled her eyes and both of them came in.

Kim quickly came into the house as Kazuko followed behind her.

"Ron, have you been working out?" Ann asked, turning to Kazuko. "You look really good"

Kazuko eyebrow immediately shot up but before he could ask what she was talking about, Kim foresaw the awkward conversation and quickly injected before Kazuko could open his mouth.

"Mom" Kim said, "This is Kazuko, Kazuko Kurama, my partner for my assessment" before giving her mother a certain look that said 'he's not Ron'.

Ann gave her daughter a wide eyed look, wonder if this a new faze that the young people were playing, theses days.

"Nice to meet you. Mrs Possible" Kazuko said and Ann eyes literal grew round when she heard his voice.

 _Huh?_ Ann had never looked so confused and that was saying something, his face was Ron's but his voice wasn't, her daughter gave a light jab to make her realise there was a hand in front of her to shake.

She snapped out of it and shook it, with a smile that showed nothing about her confusion inside and asked. "Kazuko? What an unusually name. Is it Japanese?"

"Hai" He said, "I'm Japanese from my father side"

"I see" Ann said, continuing to look at him and finding it freaky, she hadn't realised that she was still shaking his hand.

"Okay, mom." Kim said, separating the two apart. "That's enough shaking for one day. We'll be down in the lab with dad if you need us."

"Sure" Ann said, "I bring you some snacks later", yes she would defiantly 'pop' in later to check on them.

"Mom" Kim said, giving her a look hoping her mother wouldn't embarrass her further, Ann got the message quickly and turned and walked away.

"Your mother is… nice" Kazuko said, after a long while.

Kim ignored his comment and said. "Well come on, an assignment doesn't write itself" walking in the direction of the basement before Kazuko could shoot his eyebrow up, once again.

# Lab#

Dr James Possible was in his person 'lab' going through a few test for a new metal and its reaction to different things, when he heard the sound of steps coming down through the stairs and he looked up, happy to see his eldest along with Ron.

Hold on.

James Possible literal did a double take when he saw 'Ron' new appearance and especially fancy shoes but before he could say anything, his daughter quickly blocked his mouth with her hands and whispered something in his ears.

Kazuko advance hearing allowed him to hear what was being said.

"Dad, before you speak" Kim said, quick whispering in his ears. "He's not Ron. Mom, has already made that mistake"

Her father eyes went wide when he heard the young man in front of him wasn't Ron and said slowly. "Hello, I'm Kim-cubs father. What's your name, young man?" and they could both hear the sound of Kim face palming at her father introduction.

"Kazuko. Kazuko Kurama" The young man said, seemly not to horrified by her father introduction before adding. "My father is a scientist too"

Now that got James interest and said. "Really and what does he specialise in?" hoping he could have an intelligential chat with the man about rockets.

"Robotics, sir" Kazuko said, "He specialises in trying to make Robots as life like as possible but it's only really a hobby. He's mostly retired now"

"I see" James said, finding himself disappointed before lighting up and said. "So what do you kids need?" he asked.

"Dad, we need to know what goes on in a rocket before it blasts off into space" Kim said, finally getting down to business.

James eyes shone, he would not pass up this chance to make a good impression on Kim new 'Friend' and opened his mouth eagerly and Kim know she was in for another boring lecture while Kazuko got out his mini note book that he used to take notes with and began to write down anything that was deemed relatable in the speech of how great James Possible job is.

# Outside#

"I WON!" Tim Possible shouted.

"Did not" Jim Possible said.

"Did too" Tim Possible said.

"Hey what's that?" Jim asked, seeing something, new parked in their drive through, both of them want to look to reveal the most awesome looking bike they had ever scene.

"Is that a BMW's S1000RR?" Tim said, in shock.

"I heard they only made eleven of these in the world" Jim exclaimed, looking shocked to see such a bike here. "Apparently the bike costs the total sum of a small house"

"What I wouldn't do to go on a ride in this" Tim said, drooling a bit, the bike was basically the product of Engineering genius and here it was, in front of their own house.

Surely this was a sign.

"Hey, who do you think owns this, Motorbike?" Jim asked.

"Don't know" Tim said, before turning to his brother. "You want to bet, we suddenly have a very rich uncle and he will to let us ride?"

"You're on" Jim said, as they both shared identical smirks and raced into the house.

"Mom, were home!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Welcome home" Their mother said, piling up biscuits on a plate to take down stairs.

"Hi mom" They both said, putting their school bags down and going to the fridge and Television.

"Hey, mom. Whose bike is that outside?" Tim asked, sitting down next to his brother.

"What bike?" Ann said.

"You know the bike on the drive way, one of the most advanced motorbikes at the moment" Jim said, switching the T.V on.

"Bike?" Ann said, she went to window and sure enough she saw a bike.

A very impressive looking bike.

A very expensive looking one.

"Mom is that yours?" Jim asked, looking over his shoulder, wondering if his mother was finally having a midlife crisis.

"-Ah, no" Ann said, still looking in wonder at the bike that had graced her doorstep.

There was no way Kim had the money for it neither did they and if they did, they wouldn't waste the money on such a thing.

It couldn't possibly be that young man's.

"Then who's is it?" Both Jim and Tim asked together.

"Mine" A new voice said and they all turned to find Kazuko walking into the room, he put his pocket notebook away. "My father brought it for me for transport, to get, to and from the house without using one of the Limousine's"

"Kazuko" Ann said, surprised the motorbike was his and shocked to find the young man was exactly quite rich.

But all Tim and Jim could hear was the word 'Limousine's'.

They weren't geniuses for nothing and just by the way he dressed and how different his voice sound like, they could tell this wasn't Ron.

"Did you say, Limousines'?" Jim injected, suddenly right next to him.

"Can we rid your bike?" Tim asked.

"Leave him alone Tweebs" Kim said, appearing from the doorway.

"No way" Both of them said.

"He's just my partner for an assessment at University" Kim explained to the boys that had been an annoying pain in her backside for too long.

"What's Kim like?" Tim suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Kazuko said.

"You know at University" Jim said, wanting to get any juicy secrets for blackmail material later.

"Um" Kazuko said.

"DON'T ANSWER!" Kim yelled, startling him.

 _That's, right. I forgot how overwhelming Kim family is_ Kazuko thought.

"But, they just want to hear about what going on in University, pumpkin" James possible said, appearing from the door way and his wife was looking eager too.

Suddenly the sound of a horn was heard and they all went to the window.

In front of the house was a black stretched limo.

Kazuko could recognise the limo anywhere and walked to the front door and out to the porch towards the Limo while the whole of the Possible family crowded around the doorway.

And out came an Asian looking man in a suit, he didn't wear a lab coat everywhere.

They all watched in fascination as the man enveloped the young man into a hug.

Kim suddenly saw the same scene with Ron being wrapped around by hands and disappearing.

She shook her head.

It was just a dream!

What they all heard next was a short conversation completely in Japanese before the driver got out and took Kazuko big bike and pressed a button on it and before their very eyes, it turned into a small box.

"Cool" Both of the tweebs said.

The man pocketed it and went back in and by this time, both the man and Kazuko were getting into the limousine.

Kazuko rolled down the window and shouted. "Remember my house after tomorrow", he told Kim before rolling it back down and the limo drove off.

"He's such a nice boy" Ann Possible said, after the Limo was out of sight.

"Kim, you must bring him over more often" James said, with a smile "His mind is so fresh, I've never seen such energy from someone so young. He reminds me of me at his age" going dreamily into space.

They all rolled their eyes.

"Hey, Kim" Jim said, turning to his sister.

"Can we come to?" Tim said.

And Kim know what they were going to ask and shuddered at the chaos they would cause if she entertained the idea for even a second.

"Over my dead body" She said.

"No fair" They both said.

And scene!

Next chapter, Kazuko goes to a pool party and what better way to start leaking the truth about Kim Possible than at a party? It's time for some vengeance. Review/ Fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Kim Possible.

Enjoy!

Mr Stoppable was just coming home from the supermarket when he suddenly found himself in a traffic jam.

He was stuck on one of the rich parts of Middleton, he wasn't surprised to see that there was a huge party going on not that far from him, it wasn't an unusually to see such a thing on a street like this since it was known for its wild parties.

Now, as he waited for the line to move, his thoughts couldn't help but wonder to his missing son.

One day Ron was greeting them in the morning from at home, the next, he had disappeared and he wasn't even answering his cell phone which was so unlike him.

Rufus was even missing.

Another thing that was off about this situation was that his son girlfriend had suddenly announced not even a day before he and his wife rushed back to Middleton, that she had been dating someone else for quite some time and Ron had broken up with her a while back.

He wasn't stupid.

He had seen his son before he went missing.

They were defiantly still dating.

The proof was that Ron wouldn't shut up about 'KP' and what he planned to do on their upcoming anniversary and yet Kim was claiming that they had broken up and hadn't been dating for some time.

There was no way, Kim would lie to him but what about Ron.

His son was a practically a saint.

So who was lying to him and who was telling the truth?

The Limousine in front of him stepped out of line and in front the house where loud music was booming out of it's very walls and parked right in front.

A finely dressed man came out of the limo and opened the door to the passenger's seat, Mr Stoppable was fully expecting to see a finely dressed man or woman or maybe the owner of the house come out, not a young man who looked about in his late teens, only wearing a vest, fiery swimming trunks, flip flops and a house warming gift of beer in his hands.

The young man looked around, exposing his face to one person, he didn't think would be here.

Ron Stoppable father.

"Son?" Mr Stoppable said, in shock.

Ch 6: First Truth

"Great, you're here!" A young man that had chest nut hair and wore only short blue swimming trunk said, the young man was undoubtable handsome and Kazuko remembered the guy was a member of the university tennis club.

"Well, this is your party" Kazuko said, giving the guy his house warming gift. "I can't afford to miss my first party"

"True" The guy said, knowing to miss this party for him when he just moved to England would make him a social reject in the eyes of everyone. "Come in, the parties in full swing" stepping aside for Kazuko to come in.

Kazuko eyes tried to not to appear too eager when they landed on his first real life university party.

As expected people were everywhere, all dressed in their swim suits, there was stacks of beer and alcohol everywhere, people were making out openly and just getting drunk and doing stupid things for the sake of it, a lot of people were running out to burf in a nearby bush or the closest thing near them.

For Ron Stoppable, it was the party of his dreams knowing his parents would kill him if he want to such a thing but he had to remind him that his time as Ron was over, that he was now Kazuko and his father, his creator wouldn't care what he did as long as he had something to show for it.

And besides he didn't just come here to enjoy himself and party, he came here with a hidden motive.

To spread rumours and what better way to spread rumours than at a party full to the brim with people, especially a high social one as this?

By tomorrow everyone in Middleton would know what happened at this party.

"KAZUKO!" A familiar female voice said which he recognised as Bonnie, calling to him, he clicked his tongue before accidently called her 'bon bon' and turned around to see Bonnie in purple thrill laced bikini.

He refused the very strong urge to whistle and compliment her while also trying to pick her up, knowing it was very Ron like behaviour instead he said, "You look good"

"Well, don't look so bad yourself" Bonnie said, looking at his form up and down, happy to see toned abs and a six pack where she expected nothing but a twig like form of Ron Stoppable, it would have been strange if he didn't have something to show for his 'years' of fiscal exercise when he claimed that he played a lot of football in Japan. "Accompany me to the pool?" she said, sweetly batting her eyes.

"Sure" He said, suddenly very grateful that he could control his body functions and wasn't grinning like a lunatic as he 'escorted' her and kept himself from talking about himself in third person, that would have surely gave him away.

He escorted her to the pool out back without a word, he had no idea that a lot of girls were looking at Bonnie enviously as they got into the pool.

"POOL VOLLEYBALL!" Someone yelled and suddenly there was plastic ball coming fast at his face.

"KAZUKO LOOK OUT!" Bonnie yelled, seeing the ball too late.

 _Threat Detected_.

 _Threat level: Low_

 _Commencing sequence to block threat._

Kazuko arms were suddenly up just before the ball hit him and he passed back with blinding speed.

Nobody saw the movement so they were all pretty surprised to see the ball heading for Kazuko one second to being on the other side of the pool the next.

But instead of being shocked like expected, everyone cheered.

Finally was good enough to go up against the reigning champion.

"Oh, you're good" Benton Todd said, grinning, it seems the new guy wasn't just good in football.

"Thanks" He said, knowing what's to come and turned to bonnie and asked. "Bonnie-chan can you move out of the way a bit? I don't want the ball to accidently hit you" it was half done excuse at best but it was good enough for Bonnie.

"Bring it" Kazuko said, as the jock smiled and throw the ball high into the sky and hit it with his palms, Kazuko body was immediately on the move as soon as the ball came flying to him, he made sure not to do anything that seemed impossible to do especially with some many people watching him and he let the jock get a few point in.

"Amazing" Someone said, after a while.

"To think the new guy can keep up with Benton whose arms are like cannons" Another person.

"I thought someone was pulling my leg when I heard he showed up Josh on his first day and broke his record" Another person said.

The said, guy was mysteriously nowhere to be found, mainly because Josh know that he could never walk into such a party knowing he was no longer king.

"I thought he would be wimpy like Ron because he looks like the guy you know" Another person said.

"Hey, speaking of him, has anyone seen the guy?" Someone finally spoke up, making them all realise it was true, nobody had seen him lately and he didn't arrive at school behind Kim like always.

In fact, now that they thought about it, he want missing around the time, Kim and Josh went public about their relationship.

"The wimp was probably too chicken to show his face again" Someone said, getting laughs.

"Yeah, maybe Kim finally get rid of him" Another person said.

Kazuko found it very hard to keep the anger he was feeling from being reflected on his face when he heard people badmouth him when he was within hearing range even though nobody know.

"Don't talk about Ron, like that!" Bonnie spoke up, making everyone stop and stare at her, seeing her stand up for the guy, she had all but tormented for four years in High school. "Sure he may be weaker and slightly goofy but he's strong when it comes to the heart. He's the strongest person I've ever met, he has to be strong what with all that rubbish we've all put him through, not to mention, risking his life time after time again trying to save the world." Giving them all disappointed looks. "I thought University made sure we matured but it seems most of us are still stuck in the past."

The silence was heavy in the air as nobody could say anything, the pool volley ball match was stopped.

… _Wow_ Kazuko couldn't help but think, Bonnie had clearly done some growing up after high school and to think she had matured enough to defend him like that when she, always gave the impression she hated him.

The warm feeling in his heart didn't however, one of the few problems with having a Syndrome body was that they weren't designed to really feel anything along the lines really strong human emotions, if they did, they wouldn't be just seen as robots but as living breathing things.

He realised he had been denied access of ever being truly happy in his life.

Denied the access to cry over, what happened to his best buddy in the world and to show rage at the one person who signal handily become the centre of his universe only to take it all from him in one single swoop.

As much as he wanted to hate his current body at the moment, he just couldn't. He didn't have the emotional capacity too and that bothered him on many levels.

"Can someone, tell me which way is the toilet?" He asked, his words breaking the awkward atmosphere that bonnie speech caused and the party was back in full swing.

"Upstairs on the second floor, girls on the left, boy on the right" The party host said, partying with a group of girls near him.

"Thanks" He said, getting out, ignoring the looks of disappointment he got as he did so.

"Wait, Kazuko, I need to go too" Bonnie said, making him raise an eyebrow.

Why was she being so clingy with him today?

"Okay" He said and Bonnie took a hold of his right hand.

"Your hands are really warm" Bonnie said, yes his hands were warm and the air around him was warm to, sometimes it felt like she was standing near a furnace.

"…okay" He said, not really getting it.

"Did anyone tell you, how much you look like Ron Stoppable" She asked, casually "You really do look like Ron"

"Who is Ron? I keep hearing that name. Do we really look so alike that people keep mistaking me for him" He said.

"Yes, you do" She said, simply seemly trying to figure out something before she asked. "Hey, Kazuko do you have any pets?"

At that moment he entered the male toilets and Bonnie know she couldn't follow beyond.

She had been so close to figuring out something.

She didn't know it yet but it might be related to Ron sudden disappearance and then Kazuko suddenly appearance.

# Boy bathroom#

 _That was close._ Kazuko thought, getting into one of the stalls. _Does Bonnie suspect anything?_ It should have occurred to him that when he arrived, he should have distanced himself from those who know Ron the best.

It wouldn't be hard to come to some kind of conclusion when Ron Stoppable suddenly stops coming to school than weeks later a new kid shows up looking like Ron.

He wonder if she had already come to the conclusion that he was Ron and was trying to fill in the blanks of how Ron Stoppable became athletic, super smart and super rich all in the span of couple of weeks.

Perhaps Bonnie would approach Kim with her theories.

But that won't be good.

Kim was already suspicious as it is, he had seen the way Kim looks at him when she thinks he's not looking, its as if he was a villain in disguise.

Which he was.

And he defiantly didn't want her going down the 'How did Ron Stoppable become the popular Kazuko Kurama' route.

So he needed a distraction.

He remembered what he came here to do in the first place and a cold smirk cross his lips.

It was time for a little bit of revenge.

But to do that, he would need to get to the girls toilets without anybody noticing, luckily he was close to the only window.

Once he checked that nobody below was looking up, he quietly crawled out of the window and used his now titanium nail which were unbreakable to cling to the walls like spider man except this actually looked possible.

He made his way over as quite as possible, shuffling himself to the girl's open window.

He peaked through the open window to find three girls in there, luckily they were too distracted by the sight of themselves in the mirror to see him come in and he crept into one of the stools.

It wouldn't be the first time, he was in the girl toilets so he wasn't really bothered about it.

Kazuko took note of all the voices and stored them in his data bank, once they were gone, he made sure, he locked the door.

There was another toilet down stairs anyway.

Once he was alone, he recalled all three voices he installed in his data bank. Bonnie, one of the biggest gossipers in University was near him meaning what he was about to say next would no doubt be everywhere before the day was even out.

After all.

Why would Bonnie pass up on the chance, to be the one to smear the name of Kimberly Ann Possible.

The Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything.

So he took a big breath and said.

# The Next Morning#

Kim Possible woke up feeling well rested and refreshed, she was unaware that her morning was not going to be all roses like usually, she got up and made herself breakfast before doing her morning exercise routine.

Once she had showered and had done her hair and makeup, she spun around in her mirror, before she deemed herself ready to go to school and waited for Josh to hunk his horn like he usually did every morning.

Ten minutes passed.

Josh didn't show up.

 _Huh?_ She thought, shocked, that Josh wasn't here like always but she convinced herself that maybe he was sick, that's why he couldn't pick her up so she decided to walk.

She walked all the way to school.

As she passed a group of girls, she noticed they broke into whispers but she thought none of it, it wasn't until she had passed several groups of both genders that she started to pay more attention to her surroundings.

Instead of the awe and jealous looks she was used to getting, from those around her, she noticed some of them were looking at her like she was filth.

"I couldn't believe she would do that" someone whispered reached her ears.

"Who know such a person was behind her mask" Another person said.

"I bet she wanted to get rid of him all along, she had the most to benefit from him" Another person said.

"It would make sense" Another person whispered.

Kim high held head was slowly becoming lower the more she walk, she became more and more aware of the harsh words being spoken about her, but she couldn't make any sense of it all.

"KIM!" Someone yelled and she looked to find her friend Monique rushing towards her, Kim automatically went to wave but was startled when Monique brushed it off and grabbed her arm and began dragging her to a location where they could have some Privacy.

"Kim we need to talk, now!" She said, pulling her along.

"WA-"was all Kim could get in before she was pulled along, the whispers getting worse.

#Janitors closet#

"Okay, girl. Spill" Monique demanded after she made sure, they couldn't be overheard.

"Spill what?" Kim asked, confused by what was going on and Monique own behaviour.

"Don't, act you don't know" Monique said, raising an eyebrow "It's everywhere! Sooner or later people are going to start confrontation you and you would need my help in defending you, because stuff this serious just doesn't go away"

"Stuff like what?" Kim asked, still confused.

"Stuff like you cheating on Ron with Josh Mankey"

And scene!

Next chapter, Kim faces the backlash of her actions. Look forward to Bonnie confrontation with Kim, while Kazuko gets a front row seat. Review/ fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Kim Possible.

Enjoy!

Kim felt her heart stop.

Did she hear that correctly?

She could have sworn that Monique just said that everyone know that she had been cheating on Ron with Josh when they were dating.

But it was must have been her ears playing tricks on her.

Right?

"Kim, you better tell me now" Monique said, "Did you cheat on Ron with Josh while you were still dating?"

Kim was stunned.

How did it get out!?

She had made sure, she and Josh were extra careful to not be exposed.

"Kim" Monique said sternly, giving her a hard look.

"No I didn't" Kim lied, she was sure this would all blow over soon, since she was sure, there was no proof.

Monique sighed in relief, believing Kim since she thought Kim would never lie to her.

"Good because rumours are everywhere" Monique said, in relief "I don't know how it started but people are saying that the reason, nobody has seen Ron is because you killed him off to be with Josh or Ron found out that you were cheating on him and was going to tell everyone so you shut up and stashed him somewhere. Crazy, right?"

"Right" Kim said, while dreading what would have happened if Ron found out that she had been unfaithful to him.

But she was sure, all this would blow over by the end of the day.

Right?

Ch 7: The result of the First Truth.

Kim found that she couldn't walk down the same corridors of the University with pride in her steps like usual because of the numerous of people whispering and bad mouthing her behind her back, if she ever found the person who spared the stupid rumour than they would be sorry.

How dare they make her look bad!

She had to talk to Josh.

With that in mind, she endured one class after another as everyone either whispering or glared at her, not so secretly behind her back, even though Ron wasn't very popular and nobody really cared about him, a story where a girl cheating on a guy was still a big deal and if that girl just happened to Kim possible.

Than you just know that people are going to be talking about it.

The day was painfully slow and she finally got to her Biology class where her eyes finally met with Josh's own, unfortunately for her, her so called boyfriend was determined to never look her in the eye especially when the whispers increased around them.

But she wasn't deterred by his attitude and tried to motioned to him, to sit down next to her, only for her own boyfriend to go immediately around her and sit at the far back, away from her making her frown.

Kim tried to get Josh's attention all throughout class but the guy was determined to act like she didn't exist and completely ignore her all the way through until the end of class, where she saw the opportunity to grab him and drag him away, she had enough sense to take him to the Janitors closest and lock the door behind her.

"…Look Kim" Josh began.

"Josh, I didn't want to hear the reason why you keep avoiding me" Kim said, "I just want to hear, if you have any ideas of who might have started the rumour" since her social life was being threatened.

"Kim, you know as well as I do that, that we were careful" Josh said, "I only visited when I know Ron wasn't around and people were less likely to notice me and If I was seen, then there was no way, anyone would have seen anything behind closed doors"

"Then where did the Rumour come from?" She said and what disturbed her was how accurate the Rumour was, her cheating on Ron with someone like Josh was unthinkable, she hasn't shown any interest in him openly for several years so where did the Rumour come from?

"I don't know, but it will blow over soon so don't worry." Josh said, "After all, what proof do they have to back up the rumour? It's not like they have pictures or a video and even if they do, they don't have anything to prove the date"

"like always your right" Kim said, she didn't know what she was so worried about.

"For now, we should not be seen together" Josh said, "Not until this whole thing blows over for the sake of both of our reputations" and Kim was sad that she wouldn't be near Josh but if it was to save her reputation than she was willing to part with him.

For now.

#Dinner#

Kim Possible, held her head high when she walked into the canteen only for all the sound in the room to stop as all eyes turned to her but she didn't stop, she continued to walk towards her table, trying very hard to try to ignore the whispers and stare from those around her.

She sat down in her usual seat, trying her best to ignore the stares that were still looking at her back and slowly the room began to come alive again.

Her friends formed a fort around her making her think, that she could endure through the whole day without encountering any problems if her friends were by her side.

She was wrong.

So very wrong.

"Hey, Kimmy" One annoying voice said, as Kim tried not to grit her teeth and turned her head to find none other than Bonnie with hands on her hips.

"I'm not in the mood right now to deal with you, Bonnie" Kim said, trying her best to ignore her.

"Fine, ignore me." Bonnie said, before smirking. "I'll just show these pictures to everyone else" getting out her phone and the whole room froze, as all eyes turned to Bonnie.

On her screen was an image of both Kim and Josh clearly on a date, however Kim paled silently when she recognised all of the backgrounds, they were all taken on special days and the background gave clues to what day they were taken.

"Don't you and Josh make such a cute couple?" Bonnie taunted, "Imagine my surprise when I overheard from yesterday pool party about your dirty little secret" making Kim look at her in shock at the mention of a party, clearly this was news to her and nobody bothered to tell her.

"aw, Kimmy" Bonnie cooed, giving her a pity look. "Did nobody tell you that there was a huge party going on, yesterday? Such a shame. It was pretty big and anybody who is anybody was there, it was pretty much the highlight of the term and if you didn't show up, then your social life is pretty much over" getting a shock look from Kim while some of the students couldn't help but mutter amongst themselves in shock that nobody bothered to tell _the_ Kim Possible that such a party was going on.

"It was a pretty big party" Bonnie said, continuing to taught her. "Of course, I spent most of my time hanging out with Kazuko since he had been invited also"

While many gave a look of surprise that someone so new to the university was invited to such a party, while, as usual, the young man himself didn't look like he cared that half the room was now staring at him.

"That doesn't sound right. Kimberly Ann Possible, the girl who can do anything, wasn't invited to a party when someone so new to the food chain was invited so easy. It speaks volumes about your currently status, doesn't it Kimmy?" Bonnie said, while Kim's face began to go red in anger.

"Now about these pictures" Bonnie said, drawing everyone eyes back to her phone. "At first glance you would think that these were taking, after you went public about dating Josh, however if it wasn't for the background behind you" and both Kim and josh seemed to pale. "Like this picture here" she flipped to the picture with Kim and Josh at the world famous 'Valentine Amusement Park', a Park made for couples only, in the background was the once in a life time, special couples hat that was only sold on a particular day.

"Isn't it strange, Kimmy?" Bonnie said, titling her head. "You and Josh, are clearly at Valentine Amusement Park but there is clearly a booth behind you selling a hat that was only available on one day only? The hats were put on sale a about a year ago around the time you were still dating Ron. So why were you visiting this park with Josh instead of Ron, your boyfriend?"

Everyone grow silent, Bonnie had really made a good point while wondering what Kim reaction will be.

"Bonnie, lay off" Monique said, raising up from her seat. "We all know that it's easy to fake a photograph these days. You know as well as I do that Kim would never cheat on Ron, who's by her back and call since PK" glaring at her but Bonnie was not deterred by her behaviour and actually smirked which didn't bond well for Kim or Josh.

"I see… so she fooled you too" Bonnie said, looking at Kim with disgust. "I thought you might say that, so I called the owner of the park to see if he knows who Kim Possible is and he confirmed what happened that day. In fact, I can call him right now" she still had her phone out.

"Actually Bonnie, that won't be necessary" Kim said, quickly hoping to stop her but it was too late, Bonnie was already calling the park owner and what was worse was that the call was taken to loud speaker so the whole room could hear it.

"Hello?" A male voice said, in English.

"Hi, Mr Valentine" Bonnie said, sweetly "This is Bonnie Rockwaller from a couple of days ago. I'm calling to ask again about one, Miss Kimberly Ann Possible, can you repeat what you told me?"

"Of course Miss Rockwaller" The voice said, before he begun. "I seem to recall you asking me if I know who Kim Possible is and I said yes, after all how could I not know who she is, when she was the one who recovered my biggest attraction. I was more than happy to give her tickets to my park when she called me for a favour. I gave them to her and her boyfriend Josh and even gave them a discount on the limited edition hats."

Both Kim and Josh were now sweating.

"And when was this, Mr Valentine?" Bonnie asked, ready to put the final nail in the coffin.

"They visited the park on the day that the limited addition couple hats were only available for which was one year and four months ago, on April the 4th" The man answered.

Bonnie smirked, looking at the stunned looks in the room knowing Kim possible was don for and said. "Thank you Mr Valentine."

"No problem, Miss Rockwaller" The man said, before the call was cut off.

Nobody said anything but they all turned to the stunned Kim and then to Josh and then back again.

There was no denying that kind of proof.

"You lied to me" Monique whispered breaking the silence in shock.

"M-Monique, I" Kim began to say.

"Save it, Kim." Monique said, she couldn't believe Kim made her look like such a fool in front of so many people. "You told me with your own mouth that you weren't cheating on Ron and like a good friend, I believed you because I thought you'll never lie to me. Instead you stab me in the back. Kim, why did you cheat on Ron? What was it that made you feel like Ron wasn't good enough for you? Why would you cheat on the guy who risked his life for you, time and time, again? Why would you cheat on the guy who was always there to make you smile and motive you since PK? Sure he wasn't the best looking guy in school and the most popular person but his loyalty to you, a lot of people envied and what does he get for it? You stab him in the back and throw him away after all he's been through so much."

Leaving Kim completely speechless as she came to a startling realisation.

Monique was right.

She had been so focused on Ron social standing and how bad he made her look that she didn't see the kind and care person underneath, Ron was the kind of guy that was one in a million while guys like Josh were seen everywhere you look.

Loyalty like that didn't just show up when you wanted it too and she was sure, that if the roles were reversed, Ron would have never thought about cheating on her for someone hotter and more high up there.

So how could she be so stupid?

And what was worse now was that her actions that she had never really thought about until now was coming back to bite her at full force, she was suddenly thankful that Ron wasn't here because she didn't want to see the look of absolute betrayal on his face.

"Kim, are far as I'm concerned we are through" Monique announced much to everyone shock. "I don't even know who you are anymore and I don't think I can forgive you any time soon so talk to me when I'm sure that you won't stab me in the back like you did to Ron wherever he is" turning around and leaving the hall.

"Monique!" Kim yelled back but her friend didn't turn her around and just continued walking as if she never spoke.

In her wake were the remains of a tattered friendship.

"Monique!" Kim yelled again, going after her friend while the rest of the room used their eyes to follow her out.

In a matter of seconds, she had gone from the most popular girl in the school to the one of the lowest.

Kim had yet to feel the result of her lower status in High school and when she did, she couldn't help but wish Ron was next to her to keep her company.

Kazuko looked on the scene impassively while inwardly he was feeling sorry for Monique, Kim had not only fooled him but Monique as well.

"To think, I gave her my blessing to go out with Ron" Bonnie muttered in disgust, not intending to be heard.

"What was that, Bonnie-chan?" Kazuko said.

"Nothing"

# After school#

Kazuko want to find Kim, only to hear that Kim refused to come out of the girl's toilets ever since lunch and he knocked on the door politely, after all, even though he didn't want to see her, they still had an assignment to do and he did not want to fail because of her.

"Kim-chan?" He said, founding it very weird to call her that since he wasn't supposed to know her well.

Only to hear no sound, it didn't look like Kim was coming out so he tried something else.

"Fine, I'll leave but I thought you said, you don't want to fail our assignment?" He said, suddenly hearing movement. "It's fine with me since you can always tell the teacher that you don't want to do it and fail immediately while I'm sure the teacher would give me a passing grade by default"

The door slammed opened to reveal one Kim possible, her makeup was a mess from crying and hair distorted.

"Let's do this" She said, with determination.

She may not be at the top of the food chain anymore but she will not allow her grades slip just because of this.

If she was now at the bottom all she had to do was find a way to climb back to the top even if it was meant using Kazuko.

And scene!

Next chapter, Kim goes to his house, gets introduced to his father and is introduced to Sharp Tooth, Kazuko naked mole rat which gets her thinking that Kazuko might be her kidnapped former boyfriend Ron so look forward to the confrontation between the two as Kim accuses him of being her ex-boyfriend Ron in disguise. Review/ Fav and Follow!


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I've decided that in this chapter, Kim doesn't ask Kazuko if he's Ron because I think the story would be progressing way to quickly considering this is only chapter 8, so Kim keeps her suspicions to herself and doesn't act on it.

I do not own Kim Possible.

Enjoy!

Kimberly Ann Possible plan was simple; she would use Kazuko to make her way back to the top.

Even though he was still fresh to the school he was considered the most popular guy or if not one of the most popular guys in school and that meant being seen near him would work wonders for her.

If she could befriend him and get on his good side, she would automatically see an increased in her social level.

It would be great for her if she could seduce him and become his girlfriend since her and Josh's relationship was definitely over.

Besides, she only dated the most popular and hottest guys in school and since Josh was no longer cutting it, she had got to admit along with the female half of the school.

Kazuko was really good looking, Kazuko know, when to dress with style while straying away from obsessive behaviour like senior senior junior.

And the muscles she was feeling while she clung to his chest was definitely upping the attractive factor.

She felt herself keep in a growl as she thought of that party, the same party that could have been the highlight of her University days but she had somehow missed.

Putting her in the same position that she usually looked down upon from the top.

Even though, she may be at the bottom and her friendship with Monique maybe in tatters.

She was convinced, that once she starts raising in popularity again, the fact that she cheated on Ron would be sweep under the rug.

So what, if she cheated on Ron, it's not like anyone found out what she did to Ron first Restaurant.

That would be a disaster.

For that she was sure off.

Ch 8: A better life

"Welcome home, son" Arata Kurama said, ignoring the orange haired girl who killed his first son and hugged his son who hugged back before turning to her and saying. "And this must be your assignment partner. Please come in"

Kim awkwardly walked in behind Kazuko and couldn't stop herself from gapping at the sight in front of her as she looked at the fully furnished house.

Making her quickly realise that seeing inside the house from the Window was nothing compared to exactly standing in the middle of the house.

The inside of the house was simply too huge to comprehend, on her right was the living room with a T. V that would have the Tweebs drooling, around the T.V were several high quality material peach coloured couches.

On the walls were pictures of Kazuko and his father though the years as he grow up, she had no idea that the pictures she was looking at were all Photoshoped.

Since what kind of a home doesn't have pictures of the people living in it?

On her left were double doors to the large kitchen, several servants were coming in and out of it. The couple of seconds she saw inbetween the door opening and closing showed a full stock marble kitchen, full of highly trained staff and the smell coming from the doors made her mouth water.

Down further, she could see a crystal blue large swimming pool along with a tennis court, Go-kart track, running field and three buggy vehicles currently being waxed.

And that didn't even cover what was up the stairs.

Kim turned towards Kazuko with a look that said it all.

How was this his house!?

She know from his bike that he had money but seeing what was behind closed doors left her completely speechless.

"Glazed Kielbasa Bites, madam?" A man in a butlers uniform said, he was carrying a tray that had what looked like a pick through a cube of pineapple and a tender cube of meat.

"Um, no thank you" She said, she would have been overwhelmed if she wasn't used to flying first class..

The man turned to Kazuko and said. "Glazed Kielbasa bites, young master Kazuko?" the boy father already took some and dissappeared to who knows where.

While Kim jaw dropped at the man respectful tone to the young man who looked a bit to much like Ron to be comfortable.

Kazuko chose several of them before the man bowed and walked back towards the kitchen leaving Kim stunned.

"Well are you coming or what?" Kazuko said, snapping her out of her daze to find he was already making his way up the glossy staircase.

She dragged her bag behind her while someone carried his own.

He could have at least asked one of his servants to help her!

She kept her anger in and kept her face calm as she was forced to walk up two full flights of stairs, carrying her heavy bag.

Kazuko got out a card and passed it through a scanner, there was a click and the door automatically opened.

Kazuko didn't even have the curtsy to let her go in first, the guy just walked in without a care in the world leaving her shocked since she was so used to having guys hold the door for her.

The bag was taken inside and put into a large closest before the servant bowed and walked out not even sparing her a glance which was rude.

She came in and was stunned to see a specious bedroom with a bed that was white and black, resting at the side of the bed was a black electric guitar, shining as if it was brand new.

Some more pictures of a young Kazuko in Japan with his father, even back then he didn't smile often judging by the straight faces she was seeing on Child Kazuko.

High on the wall was a large flat screen TV with every video game console known to man stack neatly side by side each other in a glass cabinet, there was a separate door for the toilet and bathroom which was no doubt spotless and very impressive to look at.

She saw one door open to reveal a giant indoor closest, stocked full of high quality branded fashion clothes and behind that was a beautiful fish tank full of one of a kind fishes.

By the time her eyes reach the mini pet house with the naked mole rat relaxing on a mini chair eating small chunks of meat, her brain had momentary shut down.

No wonder Kazuko still lived with his father, if she were him, she wouldn't take a step out of the house.

Her brain began to reboot itself as she stared blankly at the brown naked mole rat that turned around having noticed it was being watched and once Kim mind came back she couldn't help but be in shock at how the rodent looked a lot like Rufus.

More over.

Why did a guy like Kazuko have a naked mole rat?

"I see, you've seen Sharp tooth" Kazuko said from behind her startling her out of her wits as he walked to the animal's tank and picked it up.

"...S-Sharp Tooth?" Kim said in disbelief as she saw the guy pick his pet up.

"He's been near me for as long as I can remember" He said which was true since he shouldn't have any memories of being Ron plus the camera in the house were still around and no doubt his father was watching.

Especially because of someone like Kim possible in the house who might be up to something suspicious.

"So how did you get him?" Kim asked, thinking how coincidence that Ron and Rufus were kidnapped and shortly after a new kid appears looking very much like Ron with his own naked mole rat.

She didn't believe in coincidence.

"My father gave him to me when I was younger and since then he's always been my pet" Kazuko said, shocking her that he didn't say 'buddy' or 'pal'.

"Can I hold him?" She asked, wondering if the rat might be Rufus dipped in paint.

"He bites anyone unfamiliar to him" He warned her.

"No problem. I'm sure he'll love m-OW!" She yelled, the rat just bit her thump drawing some blood.

She dropped the little monster as she went to the find the tap to wash the blood away.

She couldn't believe she was bitten!

"I warned you he likes to bite. He bit me the first time we met so no harsh feelings" Kazuko said, amused inwardly that Sharp Tooth bit her since he didn't like the look of her.

He was amused to find his pet asking if it was okay to eat her.

Clearly the Syndrome didn't keep any memories from Rufus.

"That thing is a monster. It should be locked up in a cage or put down" Kim carelessly said, she had forgotten about her plan to get on his good side and insulting his pet was doing the exact opposite for her.

"He may bite but at least I know that he's loyal to me and that he won't never stab me in the back like a certain somebody" Kazuko resorted coldly as Kim face matched her hair as she tried to splutter a comeback.

"I don't care what you have to say, the only reason I'm even letting you in my house is because of this project so chose you words more carefully before you start insulting everything I own" Kazuko said coolly as he walked back into his main bedroom and took of his shoes and placed them neatly to the side before opening his bag, looking for his digital notebook.

Kim came out of the bathroom looking much better once she had seen how horrible she looked in the mirror and reapplied her makeup.

She wanted to try something.

"I can sure go for a Naco, right about now" Kim casually said.

"Good for you, now let's get to work" Kazuko resorted.

"Aren't you going to ask me what a Naco is?" Kim said shocked that it didn't cause some reaction.

Kazuko eyebrow shot up as he said. "Why would I ask? From the name alone it sounds like something I would not want to put in my body so no thanks. I don't want to die early before my time."

Kim gapped at him, Ron could never resist a good Naco.

Kazuko saw Sharp tooth climb up to the bed, the animal must be curious about what they were doing since it was rear to have a human who wasn't his creator in the house.

Kim stiffed and tensed when she saw the creature that bit her, walk onto the bed and sit down in the middle.

"What to help?" Kazuko said as the naked mole rat nodded and Kim didn't care what the thing did as long as it was far away from her.

She wisely kept her mouth shut about her displeasure of having the animal near her and it wasn't until 2 hours after they had gotten down to work did Kazuko father decide to finally grace them with his presence.

"Is everything okay, father?" Kazuko asked, long after he heard his father footsteps approaching.

Kim looked back to see the man that Kazuko called father and couldn't shake the feeling like she's been watched.

"Everything is fine, son" His father said, "Just wanted to check on how you to are doing and if you want anything special for dinner today"

And Kim know all too we'll what Kazuko father was playing at from her own parents and Kazuko know it to.

"Dad just because I invite a girl over doesn't mean where dating" Kazuko said, rolling his eyes surprising Kim at how normal it was. "Father you know how high my standards are. When I start dating, I will tell you immediately"

Kim didn't know wither to be fascinated to at seeing Kazuko act like a normal teenager or insulted that Kazuko didn't think she was good enough for him.

Clearly he hadn't seen her well in her cheerleader uniform.

"I know that" The man said quickly.

"Oh and father can you tell the head chef to make a large chocolate fudge sundae for me today" He said, seemly not seeing the brief flash of envy on Kim face as it became very clear to her, that his life was so much better than hers.

Kazuko was popular.

He had that foreign thing going on.

He was sticking rich and could literal buyout the whole of Club Banana if he so wish.

Everything he wore was designer and from top brands and he didn't have an almost unbearable family constantly breathing down his neck on his life at University.

Well at least she had saved the world a few times and that is something Kazuko could never do.

But he didn't have his social life interrupted by a whack job villain almost everyday and that meant lead a normal teenage life.

Damn it.

His life was better than hers.

"Sure, son" His father said before he left to inform the chef and go back to sitting it in the camera room watching his son interact with the girl who caused him so much pain.

"Your father is alright" Kim said, finding herself making a similar comment that Kazuko made days before.

Kazuko gave her a bored glance before ignoring her just like Kim did days before.

The little devil had the gull to look smug as if understanding the situation.

Kim's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

She did not like to be ignored and it was only going to get worse because suddenly Kazuko phone rang and he brought out what appeared to be a normal looking IPhone until she saw the holographic screen that shot out the it's screen.

Her jaw dropped.

It was the Amazon Samsung CS.

The phone that she cost the price a brand new fully stocked clothing wardrobe plus the upgrade for her own phone which she had to agree to help out around the house for a couple of weeks for, though very pricy, it was the must have season phone of this year since it was the first of its kind to use Holographic technology.

And once Kim saw the price for the phone, she could see how her weekly allowance being empty because she was forced to pay the bill for the phone so she went immediately to her parents, hoping they would pay the bill for her only for them take one look at the price and burst out laughing thinking it was some kind of joke before they realised she was serious and asked what was wrong with her own phone since it was still brand new by their standards.

Four months and two days was not brand new to her.

They then told her that they weren't made out of money and if she truly wanted the phone than she would have to get a job and save up towards the phone herself.

She told them that it would take forever for her to save up and by the time she had the money not only would she be out of University but the phone would be old news, it was safe to say her parents weren't willing to pay the bill and it irritated her the next day when she saw none other than Bonnie stroll into class taunting her with her new Amazon Samsung CS.

And now Kazuko had it too and she felt her left eye twitch.

Bonnie face appeared on screen.

"Hello, Bonnie-chan" Kazuko said.

"Hi, Kazuko." Bonnie said, unaware that Kim was in the room since she was facing Kazuko way. "Are you free on Saturday?" she asked.

"Yes, I am" Kazuko said. "Why?"

"Great" Bonnie said. "Because I've invited several people over to my house on Saturday for a get together and only the very popular are invited so I wondered if you would come."

And Kim couldn't help it, she growled at the sight of Bonnie openly inviting someone in front of her and not suggesting that she was popular enough.

"What was that" Bonnie said, as she narrowed her eyes and asked. "Is there someone in the room with you?"

"Yeah, Kim-chan" Kazuko said but he didn't say anything more because Bonnie shouted.

"WHAT!?" hearing that Kim was in his room. "Kazuko, would you please turn me around?" she said, calmly.

"Um, sure" Kazuko said, touching the holographic screen and turning it around so that Bonnie was now facing Kim.

"Well if it isn't the boyfriend cheater" Bonnie sneered.

Kim could only glare at her while Bonnie sneer turned into smugness realising that Kim had no comeback.

"Any what are you doing at place like Kazuko house, boyfriend cheater?" Bonnie asked, since he had yet to invite her to his home yet and she found it hard to believe that Kazuko would willing let her into his house since he hardly even know her.

"Isn't it obvious, Bonnie?" Kim mocked, "Were partners for a project at school"

Bonnie snorted and said "Of course school work, since there is no way Kazuko would ever invite a loser like you into his home freely. He probably can't wait until you leave"

Kim glared and said. "For your information he enjoys my company and what's this about a party?" while Kazuko eye shot up, wondering when had he ever said he liked having her around.

"It's none of your business boyfriend cheater" Bonnie shot back. "It's my party and because it's my party, I can choose who's on my list of invites and let me check the list if your invited" She than pretended to look down and read something before looking up with a pity look and said "Well, I'm sorry, I don't see your name on the list of invites here so you're not invited and even if I did invite you, nobody would want you there."

Kim face matched her hair and said. "Well I'm sure Kazuko would want me there, isn't that right?" she said turning to him.

Kazuko rose an eyebrow and said. "Are you seriously asking the guy who just a couple of hours ago, you had no problems insulting his pet and telling him to kill it because it bit you?" and Kim face became a darker shade.

And as if understanding what they were talking about, Sharp Tooth did a double took before looking ready to attack her and this time, he wasn't just going to draw out a little blood.

"Easy, sharp tooth" Kazuko said, picking the mole rat up. "Ignore her, you know I will never harm you" patting the animal on his head while it slowly began to relax, it would be no good if his teeth cut through more than a layer of skin.

"You insulted his pet?" Bonnie said sounding surprise, she couldn't believe how shallow Kim had become before laughing. "You insulted the pet of pretty much the only guy in school that is will to talk to you right now. If this is how you're going to start redeeming yourself in the eyes of everyone than your doing poorly."

"Shut up, Bonnie" Kim said, gritted her teeth.

"Whatever" Bonnie said, before saying, knowing that Kazuko could hear her. "I hope you'll come, Kazuko" before speaking directly to Kim, she warned. "And don't even think about showing up because I've informed the guards of those who are on my rejected list and I'll have you disgraced while kicking you out."

Making Kim glare fiercer.

"So, bye Kimmy" Bonnie said smiling before disappeared from the screen.

And scene!

Next chapter, Kazuko meets Bonnie older, more prettier and more successful older Sisters who are shocked to see that he's not gawking at them like the rest and is actually hanging out with their younger, less prettier and less successful little sister much to Bonnie own surprise. Review/ Fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

Update: 31/07/2018- This chapter has been bothering me for a really long time.

I do not own Kim Possible.

Enjoy!

Kazuko took the bike to the Rockwaller house on Saturday.

He was dressed in black jumper that would have looked like it was on backwards if it wasn't for the net at the back, he wore a one of a kind 'Arcana' fashion designer jeans and to complete his look, were designer combat boots.

He arrived to see a big house, not as big as his house but large none the less, it was covered in white and three tennis courts were out in front, taking him several seconds to locate where he was supposed to park his bike, ignoring the stares on his back as he parked his bike and went to the front door of the house.

Ch 9: A little bit of payback.

"Kazuko, you made it!" Bonnie said, dressed in a designer purple tank top and matching purple skirt, she was the first one to greet him at the door when he knocked as she secretly looked him up and down, not surprised at all to find him so well dressed, as usual. "I was beginning to get lonely, you're the first one here, so you can keep me company while we wait for everyone else to show up." making him shrugged as she let him through onto the crystal clear floor.

"We can hang out in the lounge until everyone is here," Bonnie said, leading him to an area that looked like a mini lounge, passing several servants along the way as Kazuko looked at the fancy interior of the house.

"Would you like something to eat, sir?" A woman asked, dressed in a maid uniform.

"Can I just have a glass of water?" He said as he sat down and the woman went to get a glass of water.

"So, Kazuko" Bonnie started, turning to him slowly and said. "Are you nervous for the upcoming football match?" she asked.

"Not really" He said, knowing as Ron he would have been terrified to get on the field with guys that would easily bulldoze him down but because of his new body, he felt like he could do anything but he had to be careful to show anything too unbelievable to be human. "I've got so many people cheering me on, that I can't afford to be let those people down especially when one of them is my own father" with was true since popular or not, if he caused the team to lose he was pretty much down the leader when it came to being social and if he lost his father would run countless tests to see if there was something wrong with his body or programming.

"True" Bonnie said, still amazed by how different he was from Ron. "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be one of them cheering for you on the big day in the background."

"Thanks" Kazuko said, as Bonnie wondered what Kazuko would look like if he exactly smiled.

Suddenly there was a ring at the door as water was placed in front of Kazuko.

"Great more people, it's about time" Bonnie said, as she got up and want to the door. "I'll be back in a second" she said, casting a quick look behind her as Kazuko just sipped his water.

One by one all the guests arrived, some guys high fived him when they saw him while some of the girls tried to get close to him.

"Greet, everyone is nowhere," Bonnie said, seeing Kazuko trapped in the middle of two girls, his left eyebrow up and twitching as he was hounded with questions from all sides and touched in certain places that left him feeling uncomfortable. "My parents are out for the days so let's have fu-"

"Well if it isn't our little sister" a voice injected and Bonnie froze, cursing at the appearance of both of her sister, Connie and Lonnie Rockwaller.

Connie Rockwaller, wore a pink hot sleeveless top and a blue short skirt with white high heels while Lonnie wore a purple sweater with purple leggings, both of their figures and stunning looks caused most of the guys to do a double take while the girls looked at them in awe.

"And she has her little friends over, how cute" Lonnie mocked.

"Bonnie, why haven't you introduced us to your little pals, yet." Connie said.

"Introduce us already" Lonnie demanded, as Bonnie kept her cool knowing that it would do no good to blow up here.

"Everyone. This is my old sister, Connie" Bonnie said, pointing rudely to the light brown haired sister who looked smug. "And this is Lonnie" pointing to blond. "They are both my older sisters and when I mean older sisters, I mean really older sister's" making them both frown at the insult.

But their egos were soon bloated back up when they saw the look of awe on the girl's faces and how most of the guys were staring at them with blushes because they both looked so glamorous and pretty in their eyes.

"Nice to see meet you all. So it's true. Our little sister really does have friends and here I thought you were a loser" Connie said, taking a jab at Bonnie, effectively putting her little sister down before dealing another one. "You failed to live up to the Rockwaller tradition from the moment you entered high school. How pathetic." Dealing a huge blow to her with no remorse.

"At least, your so-called University friends are not babies and know how to dress unlike your high school friends" Lonnie said, referring to Kim while looking at Kazuko. "And speaking off her. Where is she hiding? Did she finally dump you when she realised how much of a loser you really were?" getting a laugh from Connie.

Bonnie kept herself from openly shedding a tear, her sisters were merciless as usually.

"Ditch our little sister. You all won't have fun hanging out with her. If you truly want to have a good time, why don't you hang out with us?" Lonnie said and she loved how all of them seemed to be swayed so easily and soon reluctantly came over their side, making Bonnie feel worse than she already was.

However only one stayed.

That was Kazuko.

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to stay with Bonnie-chan, since she did invite me, here," Kazuko said, much to Lonnie, Connie and Bonnie own shock since it wasn't every day that somebody would choose her over her sisters.

"If that's alright with you?" he said, to Bonnie.

"U-Um, sure" Bonnie said, not successful in keeping the shock out of her voice.

"You said, we are going to the Go-Kart racing track first, right?" Kazuko said as Bonnie shock turned into a smirk seeing the look on her two sister's face.

"Yes, I did say that." Bonnie said, ignoring her sisters. "I can't wait to show you the chocolate fountain next to the track" turning her back on her sister and traitors.

Lonnie was about to say something but Connie stopped her in her tracks and said. "Just leave her. He's probably a loser, whose still lives with his parents and has spent his whole allowance on that outfit in a vain attempt to fit in."

"Yes, your right" Lonnie said, he was probably the biggest loser out of all of them, before turning to the group of teens.

At least they were all technically adults even though none of them were old enough to drink, it was better than taking care of babies.

They were sure they could ignore their little sister and her 'loser' friend.

However, they quickly learnt that they couldn't ignore them.

Everywhere they turned, it was hard not to see Bonnie's smiling face near the only person who stood by her instead of her sisters, both of them saw Bonnie racing down the field in a buggy, against her friend who they hate to admit it, didn't drive like a beginner but drove like a professional.

It was hard to ignore them both, when they sunbathed near the outdoor pool, in their bathing suits, drinking a Mexican Concoction and Connie and Lonnie weren't the only one, shocked to see how buff the young man exactly was, as they found themselves staring at his toned six pack abs in swimming trunks.

Bonnie know her sisters were secretly watching her and couldn't pass up the chance to rub it in their faces how she got what she considers the cream of the crop, out of those she had invited to her house.

"Kazuko" Bonnie said, getting his attention. "Those clothes you brought me when we went to Club Banana, a few days ago, are just to die for. How did you even find that top since I've been in that store a million times? You brought me not one but two outfits! And those glasses! It must have cost you a small fortune to buy everything" her sisters were shocked when they remembered the outfit that she walked out in one day and couldn't help but admit she looked good.

No matter how hard they searched they couldn't find the same shade of sunglasses in the store.

"It's really no big deal, Bonnie-chan. My father usually gives me a very big allowance that I usually don't know what to do with, so it's nice spending a little bit on someone else, other then me for a change" Kazuko said, knowing what Bonnie was doing since from the conversation between Bonnie and her sisters, he got the impression that Bonnie sisters didn't like her and they both had a serious attitude problem.

And she lived with them!

"I'll say. I was shocked to see you pay in cash. Just one shirt cost 60 pounds and you brought me two new complete outfits. The look on the cashiers face when you opened your wallet and started paying in hundred dollar bills instead of card was hilarious" Bonnie said, since she had been stunned to see how full Kazuko own wallet was, along with the cashier as she realised just how wealthy he was as he handed over hundred dollar bills like it was nothing.

Lonnie and Connie couldn't help but stare at the young man that was apparently very wealthy.

"Perhaps, next time we could go shopping for you," Bonnie said.

"I don't think my family's personal cloth designer would like me wearing other people's clothing." Kazuko said.

"Personal cloth designer?" Bonnie asked, making sure her sisters were getting all this.

"His name is Caden Arcane, perhaps you've heard of him?" Kazuko said, making Bonnie jaw drop.

"Cadan Arcane? As in the creator of Arcane collection?" Bonnie said, in shock. "Is it true that he charges thousands of pound just to show up? And you say he designs clothes for you?" Meaning that what he was wearing was most likely one of a kind.

"It's no big deal, my father is more than willing to pay the bill and if my father isn't home, I take care of the cost through cash or card, it doesn't matter which" Kazuko said, shrugging. "I've got his number on speed dial."

"Do you think, you can introduce him to me whenever he's free?" Bonnie said, excitedly to meet such a world-renowned fashion genius.

"Your Drinks" A man coming up to them in a butler uniform, said.

"Thank you," Bonnie said, smiling and taking hers while Kazuko took his.

Kazuko got out his wallet and placed a hundred pound note on the tray, making the man's eyes widened in shock.

"S-Sir, I can't" The man began.

"Just take it, I just wanted to show you, you were doing a fine job," Kazuko said, as the man looked reluctantly to take it and looked at Bonnie who shrugged before the man took the money and bowed.

"Thank you, sir. You are too kind" The man said, since he hardly got tipped for his services since having people like Lonnie and Connie to serve, was hell.

It was nice to know he was appreciated.

And Connie and Lonnie had seen an enough, they got up and walked over to Bonnie and Kazuko.

The two did not seem to notice their presence which was insulting, to the two women who were used to having everybody give them all the attention, the moment they walked into the room.

Bonnie and her friend looked engrossed in talking about what kind of clothes Bonnie would love to be designed for her.

A cough 'alerted' them both to the two beside them and they both looked up.

"Oh, hi… Connie and Lonnie. I didn't see you there" Bonnie said, with a smile so bright that it could blind anyone, doing its job in making both her sisters feel irritated.

"Bonnie...can we talk to you in private?" Connie said, forcing a smile on her face, before saying. " **Alone** "

"Sure," Bonnie said, still smiling as she got up and said. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes so don't wait up"

"Okay," Kazuko said, sipping his drink while turning his hearing up to hear what was going on.

#With Bonnie, Connie and Lonnie#

"Bonnie..." Lonnie started off with. "Who is your little friend?"

"You mean, Kazuko?" Bonnie said, her damn smile was still in place. "He's just some half Japanese that I befriended, it's no big deal, why do you suddenly care about my personal life?"

"We care when you start hanging out with people who throw around money, more than we do," Connie said, not denying her lack of care for her little sister.

"So who is he and why haven't we heard about him before?" Lonnie said, convinced they would have heard about such a young man before.

"It's no big deal" Bonnie said, still smiling, irritating her sisters further. "All I know is that his father is apparently a very wealthy man who made a lot of good investments. I won't be surprised if his father is the richest person currently in Middleton." Shocking both of them. "The reason why you haven't heard about him is because he just moved here with his father only recently from Japan and you know that house that Dad's been trying to get for years?"

They both nodded, remembering how furious their father was when he heard that there was a buyer who offered higher than what he was.

"He lives in that one" Bonnie said, shocking the two since it was a very nice house. "And if you think that's shocking you should see what he rides to school every day. He's practically showering in money."

Both Connie and Lonnie looked at each other, thinking about the business opportunities, this could have for them.

"Bonnie..." Connie said, her voice mysteriously changed into something pleasant and so had Lonnie's. "Why don't you introduce us properly to your new friend?" she asked nicely making Bonnie stare at her like she had grown a second head.

"Yes, introduce us," Lonnie said, nicely.

Bonnie wanted to scuff and said. "And why should I help you two, get an in with my friend? Weren't you one's who made everyone who I invited leave me? Admit it, if you hadn't found out about him being sticking rich than you wouldn't care about him at all. You would be insulting him and me behind our back or even out in the open!" then she walked off and said.

"Oh and by the way, Kazuko has **great hearing,** he probably heard you call him a loser earlier so good luck with trying to get on his good side" leaving two very stunned women behind.

# Kazuko#

 _Bon-Bon, really has grown up._ He couldn't help but think, remembering all too well when he received that royalty check and she suddenly 'loved' him because of his money, when he was human but once he lost it, it was like the last couple of days never happened.

"Sorry, I took some time" Bonnie said, appearing like nothing had happened and sat down and said. "I hope you weren't waiting too long"

"No, not too long" Kazuko said, having finished his drink some time ago.

"Kazuko, don't you think it's a bit too hot out here? Why don't we go to my room where it's cooler?" Bonnie said, wanting to drag him away from her sister who would no doubt want to talk to him.

"It is a bit hot..." Kazuko said, not unaware of the eyes of some of girls who were glued to his body. "Let's go inside"

"Great" Bonnie said, leading him away from the stares on his back and into the large house.

#In the house#

They took an elevator directly into Bonnie room, much to Kazuko surprise as his eyes met with a combination of different shades of Purple, there was a huge mirror that was about the size of the TV's in his room and next to him was a personal sanctuary for makeup and skin care products.

A built-in wardrobe to the left which was huge and a king size, purple bed in the middle.

Suddenly Bonnie phone rang and she picked it up, putting it on normal mode without the hologram.

"Hello?" she said, before her eyes widened. "What do you mean, Kim possible was caught trying to climb over the wall? Wait, right there!" before turning to Kazuko with an apologetic look and said. "Sorry. I need to take care of a pest, really quick. I'll be right back" then she got back into the elevator leaving him to his own devices.

And that meant Kazuko could finally do what he came here to do.

Find Bonnie's old phone.

Someone like Bonnie had to know a few secrets about Kim that he himself didn't know, lucky Bonnie didn't just throw her phone away like most people did when they got a new and better one since her phone was her life.

Luckily he didn't have to look too hard and found it, in its original box under the bed.

If he was going to do this, he was going to do this fast.

He took the phone out and turned the phone on, the screen glitched when he immediately connected to it.

[Droid Neo V Z6.]

Came up in front of him with all the phone information, such as the model make as he bypassed the password set on the phone by Bonnie herself so that he could get to the data on it.

Do you want to copy over everything?

[Yes?] [No?]

He obviously went for yes and a loading bar appeared in front of him, showing all the phones data was being downloaded to him.

He heard the elevator downstairs coming up.

The download was at 78%.

He waited on pins and needles, if Bonnie catches him, she would never trust him again.

Luckily it was complete, just before Bonny came in to find him on her bed, with his phone out.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting?" she said.

"Not at all," He said.

Thank god for superhuman speed.

And scene!

Next chapter, it's the day of Middleton University next match in the league and Kazuko makes his debut into the Football world. Not only are the Possible there but also Mr and Mrs Stoppable who meet Kazuko father. Review/fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Kim Possible.

Enjoy!

"GO EAGLES!" The cheerleading squad for Middleton High University yelled, getting the crowd pump up before the team came onto the field.

Bonnie, for once was on top of the pyramid while Kim was down at the bottom, trying to hide her frown while Bonnie had no problems showing her smile.

"That's odd" Doctor James Possible said, seeing Kim not on top of the Pyramid like always, since he came to hear his daughter cheer.

"Maybe their mixing it up, today?" Ann Possible said, while the twin smirked at their sister expense, clearly Kim wasn't enjoying having several people on top of her shoulders.

"Perhaps..." Doctor James Possible said, wondering why did he got the feeling there was more to this than meets the eye.

"Hi, Ann" A voice said and they all turned to see Mr Stoppable and his Wife, both sporting an Eagles jersey and a scarf.

"Mr Stoppable, what are you doing here?" Ann said, surprised to see to the couple when they were usually abroad on business.

"We just thought we would embrace the Eagle spirit today, just something to keep our minds off of things" Mr Stoppable said, as he sat near the Possible family and none of them commented on how Ron was still missing and the police were coming up short to finding him.

"That's a shock" Mrs Stoppable said, seeing Kim. "Isn't Kimberly usually the one on top?"

"If that shocks you, than you clearly don't know what's happening in school" Mrs Rockwaller said, coming out from nowhere. "To think, such a sweet girl as Kim would do such a thing. It's all my little Bonnie ever talks about at home"

"Wait, what thing?" James said, clearly hadn't been informed about what his eldest child had been up to.

"You mean you don't know? You didn't how 'Kim' was it? Was joggling two boyfriends at the same time? It's everywhere" Mrs Rockwaller said truly amazed, while both Ann and James looked at each other in surprise.

Clearly they needed to have a sit down with their daughter, about this.

Little did they know, that someone else was listening in on their conversation.

An Asian looking man dressed in an a three piece designer suit sat in front of them, around his neck was a eagles scurf, he was by far the most well-dressed person in the crowd of supporters and people noticed.

This man was Arata Kurama.

And he wouldn't be here if something hadn't told him, he should come and watch Kazuko play in person today and now seeing Kazuko old human parents here, he saw this as his chance to ward of any suspicion that the couple might have about his own son, after all, what other reason would they have for appearing in a random Football match if they hadn't somehow seen Kazuko.

He also saw this as a chance to collect data on Kazuko response to the people who were so closed to him in his human life.

Suddenly the sound of running feet was heard as guys in shoulder pads and helmets appeared from one of the entrances and the crowd cheered at the sight of their football team.

The opposing team, the Wildcat, were already on the field warming up and when Kazuko came out in an official red and blue 'Eagles' football uniform, Arata couldn't stop the feeling of a little bit of pride seeing his son in such a uniform.

"GO, KAZUKO!" Bonnie cheered for her friend, meanwhile the Stoppables and Possible's were shocked to see the young man appearance.

"I didn't know, that Kim school partner was in the football team" Ann said in shocked, that someone who looks like Ron was actually playing in the game instead of being it's mascot.

"I hope he doesn't gravely injury himself" James said, with concern since the boy looked so thin.

"I want to see Blood" Jim said.

"Me too" Tim chipped in before they both saw the looks from their parents and kept their mouths quickly kept their mouths shut.

Meanwhile Ron Stoppable parents couldn't help but feel worried for the young man because of his size, only those who know Kazuko didn't look worried at all and were actually feeling sorry for their opponents.

Kazuko found himself facing some big muscled jock, who was grinning at him from ear to ear obviously thinking it was going to be easy to take him down.

It was the Eagles Vs the Wild Cats.

The Whistle blow.

"HUT! HUT! HIKE!" Someone yelled.

The ball was released and multiple bodies clashed with one another.

Kazuko marker was surprised that he didn't bulldozer him over and was actually standing his ground and not only that but he was actually pushing him backwards much to the players shock.

The crowd cheered as Kazuko broke through his marker much to the other team shock and those in the crowd, seeing someone that looked like the weakest player out of the team break through his guard that was twice his size.

"KAZUKO!" Benton Todd yelled, throwing the ball towards the running Kazuko.

Kazuko caught it and the crowd cheered as he suddenly found himself being chased by three muscle bound giants.

Someone lunged at him and Kazuko jumped, successfully dodging the player and continued running forward, his teammates running behind him for support.

Mr and Mrs Stoppable jaw dropped as Kazuko continued to out run the three bulky players on his tail, the coach for the Eagles was yelling 'Yes, Yes!' while the coach for the wild cats was yelling 'STOP HIM!' but Kazuko continued to run unchallenged and before anyone know it, he was behind the touch down line and throwing the ball down on the grass.

"YES!" The Coach yelled, as the whistle blow to signal the valid play, they had gotten the first few points of the match.

It was 6: 0 to Eagles.

"GO, EAGLES!" The cheerleaders yelled as Kazuko was suddenly rained down by slaps on the back from his team mates.

Mr and Mrs Stoppable were stunned, they had thought since the boy looked so much like their son, that he wasn't very athletic but clearly this was not true.

The whistle blow again and this time Kazuko marker know he wasn't to be underestimated and wouldn't do things half-heartedly.

"HUT, HUT, HIKE!" The ball was thrown to someone into the crowd of Wild Cat football players and the whole team pushed their way forward before Eagles could even react.

The Wild Cat player holding the ball, used the Chaos going on to get around, only a few Eagle players such as Kazuko saw that he had passed them and was now running to the end of the field and followed, quickly closing on their target.

But before the player was tackled to the ground, the player throw the ball backwards.

Too bad, Kazuko had already predicted the move and intercepted the throw making the crowd cheer as he ran to the other end of the pitch carrying the ball.

"PASS!" Josh Mankey yelled as Kazuko wondered if he should pass it.

Three Wild cat players suddenly appeared in his view, ready to tackle him, he know it would be easy to bulldoze over them but with his height and weight, it shouldn't be possible for him to overpower three strong guys coming at him as once and doing so would be classed as superhuman, so he had no choice but to pass the ball before he was tackled roughly to the ground.

The crowd looked torn between cheering and keeping quiet when Josh received the ball because Josh star image was ruined and Josh just thanked whatever god out there that Kim wasn't currently cheering for him because it would make the situation a whole lot worse than it already was, at least he had a chance to redeem himself through football.

Meanwhile the guys who were on top of Kazuko began to get off seeing he no longer had the ball and began to run after the player who did.

Kazuko slowly got up, completely fine and didn't complain like Ron who would have yelled even if the injury was small and was off running along the pitch within seconds.

Josh found three guys immediately on his tail and saw Benton beside him and throw the ball only for one wild cat player to come out of nowhere and tackle him to the ground.

The ball landed in the enemies hands, the player smirked before something tackled him to the ground, sending him flying a few milometers back.

What attack him was Kazuko.

The crowd cheered at the sight of Kazuko who took the ball, dodging the hands that were trying to grab hold of one of his legs in a quick movement before finishing what Josh started and power sliding to victory, confirming another 6 points for the Eagles.

Kazuko celebrated by doing several backflips in the air while his teammates gave him a job well done pat on the back.

"He's so athletic" Ann Possible said, in shock seeing the young man do flips like nothing. "When Kimmy told me, he was in the athletics division at school, I thought she was joking." Not believing her own daughter at the time.

"I thought so too" James said, finding it a shocking contrast to Ron.

Mr and Mrs Stoppable couldn't help but share a look with each other, both wondering if they could have some alone time with the player after the match.

Arata was glad that his son body looked to be in top condition and know that Kazuko was trying his best not to downplay since abilities, especially in front of so many people, you never know who may be watching.

The Whistle blow for half time and both teams went to their respected benches.

The cheerleader for both teams had a cheer off, despite the home land disadvantage the Wild Cats cheerleading squad did pretty well for a team who nobody was cheering for and was actually booing.

Both teams' water boys were giving out bottles of water to the teams players.

# on the bench (Eagles) #

"Were doing great" The coach for eagles said, beaming, really thankful that the new addition to the team turned out to be such an amazing addition to the team. "But no time for slacking off now. We just need to keep scoring points in the second half and make sure the other team doesn't score a point. Our aim is to completely crush our opponents" they all nodded.

"Josh" The Coach said, getting the team captains attention.

"Yes, coach" Josh said, happy that the coach didn't seem to forget about him.

"In the second half, try and give your team mates a touch of the ball and don't try to score alone, we may be winning but their defence is no joke" The coach warned and Josh frowned, he had hardly received the ball in this game and the coach wanted him to touch the ball less?!

"Kazuko" The man said, turning to the boy who was making them lead by such a margin.

"Yes, Coach?" Kazuko said, taking a sip of water.

"I want you to do exactly what you did in the first half" The man said, "Don't stop doing it and if you see a chance to score even one point than don't hesitate to take it"

"Hai" Kazuko said, while Josh couldn't stop the jealously from showing on his face, as he realised that the coach was now looking at Kazuko the same way he used to look at him.

# In the crowd#

They all cheered when both teams came back on the pitch.

Tim Possible was the first to notice the man in the row before them.

"Hey, aren't you Kazuko father?" Tim said, finally seeing the man and the group turned to see a very well dressed Asian looking man in front of them, much to their surprise since they hadn't noticed someone like that..

"Yes I am" Arata said, with a thick accent, raising a familiar eyebrow that Kazuko often did. "And may I asked who you may be?" he said, already knowing but keeping up the act anyway.

"Tim Possible" Tim said, "And this is my brother Jim" pointing at his brother beside him.

"Twins?" Arata said, looking back and forth from the identical faces. "And how do you know my son?"

"We don't really know him, it just that our sister, Kim was Kazuko school project partner and he came to our house once" Jim said.

"And boy do we have a business proposition for you" Tim said, quickly going into business mood. "Picture this. Holographic objects that don't need a projector and you can actually touch" making Arata raise another eyebrow.

"Boys, I think you should leave the nice man, alone" Ann Possible said, quickly importing.

"And I assume those two are your" Arata said, turning to a surprised Ann. "And may I ask your name?"

"Ann Possible. Dr Ann Possible" Ann said, getting a surprised look from the man. "And this is my husband James Possible. Dr James Possible"

"I see…" The man said.

"So how many limo's do you have?" Tim imputed.

"How much did it cost you to buy the BMW's S1000RR?" Jim said.

"Do you have any other cool motorcycles?" Tim said.

"Can we try one?" Jim said and Arata was feeling a bit overwhelmed by the two.

"Just ignore them" Ann said, knowing her boy's curiosity can be overwhelming.

"So are you hear to cheer for your son?" James asked.

"Of course, what kind of a father would I be, if I did not see my own son first football match?" Arata said, he wisely didn't mention how he didn't plan on coming, as his words seemed to be take a dig out of the Stoppable parent who have been quite up to till now.

Just than Kazuko scored another touchdown and Arata eyes shone with pride.

"He's very good" Mr Stoppable said, speaking for the first time since the man started talking.

"Well of course" Arata said, his eyes sliding to the man. "He's my son, I taught him everything he knows, he was always so active as a child back in Japan and it has still hasn't changed"

Both fathers eyes met for what could have been forever, as they assessed each other.

"So you're new to the neighbourhood" Mrs Stoppable quickly injected, feeling the tension in the air.

"Yes" Arata said, still not taking his eyes off of Mr Stoppable.

"And how do you like England so far?" Mrs Stoppable asked.

"It's not bad" Arata said, "I haven't really seen a lot of it since I spend most of my time in the lab"

"Oh, so you're a scientist?" Mrs Stoppable said, since this was news to her and her husband but clearly not news to the Possible family.

"Just in Robotics but only really for a hobby" Arata said, lying through his teeth but they didn't need to know that.

There was a long awkward silence before suddenly the whistle blow to signal the end of the game and they all turned to the leader board.

It was 180-0.

Eagles complete win.

Those around them burst into cheers as many started flooding the pitch, their opponent was looking devastated at the crushing loss and walked back to their bus with wounded pride.

Kazuko was being showered with praise from left to right as all the players whose families were here went to embrace their families, with their head held high, he didn't expect to see his own father here, that's why he was so shocked to see him.

Kazuko saw his father first, than Ron parents behind the man but before he could show shock, he was engulfed in a hug by his own father.

A feeling of possessiveness washed over the man, Arata didn't know when, but recently he started to see Kazuko as something more than just a tool to get back at Kim Possible for his one shot at a happy life.

Maybe it was the unbearable loneliness that he had been forced to suffer through the years due to his ban that had finally grabbed hold of him and he felt the strong urge to tell everyone that Kazuko was his and nobody was going to take him away from him and in the spur of the moment he said.

"I'm proud of you, son"

Kazuko eyes widened in shock as the unbelievable words sank in, first Ron parents show up and now the man who had turned his whole world upside down was now treating him like something beyond that of a machine.

Whenever the man said the word 'Son', It always sounded so cold to his ears and in some cases the man wouldn't even look at him as if he reminded him of something painful.

This was the first time, that he had actually felt like the word wasn't just for show and actually held some emotions in that single world.

.

.

Both ends of his lips twitched as he realised this was the first real hug he got from his family and out came the first smile he hadn't done in months.

Bonnie gasped, having located Kazuko in the crowd of people.

Kazuko was smiling!

And she wasn't the only one who saw, the impossible right before their eyes as many players and students of the school were all stunned to see such a smile appear.

Many young woman felt themselves blush seeing such a gentle smile and even Kim couldn't stop the blush that crept on her face.

Kazuko whole face seemed to light up and for some reason both Mr and Mrs Stoppable felt like someone was squeezing their heart.

They all wished they know what his father had told him to cause such a rear reaction out of him

"Kazuko, don't forget I want to see you tomorrow in the lab for your monthly check-up" Arata whispered in his son ear and Kazuko know that the man was back to seeming like he didn't care about him at all.

But Kazuko know he cared and whispered.

"Yes, Creator"

And scene!

Next chapter, Arata goes through the data Kazuko has collected recently and comes across the phone call Kim made a couple of years back meanwhile Kim finds herself being grilled by her own parents about the rumour about her cheating on Ron. Review/ Fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

Note: The reason why I say that Middleton is in Britain, it's because I did some research and found out that there was an actual town called Middleton and it's in Britain not in America, so technically the Kim Possible universe takes place in Britain with an American feel to it.

I do not own Kim Possible.

Enjoy!

"Kimberly Ann Possible"

Kim felt herself wincing at the harsh tone in her mother voice, she slowly turned around, hoping to see her parents smiling faces.

That was not what she got.

Instead they both looked at her with stern even the tweebs.

"What's this, about you cheating on Ron, young Lady?" Her father said.

Kim got the feeling this was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile in the Kurama residence, Kazuko pulled out a secret book from a large wooden book case, there was a click before the book case began to move to the right, to reveal a secret tunnel.

Kazuko did a quick scan of the surroundings around the house before walking through, the bookshelf closing behind him.

He walked down the tunnel only to meet two metal doors.

Using his strength, he pushed through them, ignoring the voice recognition at the side and came face to face with a large high-tech lab, robotic parts were everywhere in floating tubes and there wasn't a giant computer like you would inspect, instead there was four holographic screens floating above the control panel.

Arata dressed in his familiar lab coat looked to be deep thought, trying to replicate perfectly the inner workings of a human arm into a machine when he heard the sound of his secure doors being pushed open by force.

He turned around to see Kazuko and said.

"Take off your clothes and place yourself on the steal examination table on the right"

"Yes, creator" the teen said.

Ch 11: The Second Truth

It would be a lie if Kazuko said, he wasn't uncomfortable being on a cold table, naked as the day he was born, green goo coming out of his body, showing him what he now was.

Wires were attached to the back of his head, as his father picked up a clip board and started asking him questions while keeping an eye on his emotional and core meter.

"How is your interactive software doing? Is it operational?" Arata said.

"It's operational creator, it's at 67%. Increasing it any higher would make more involved with people around me, which is out of character for me and someone is bound to notice." Kazuko said, as the man scribbled something down.

"What about your digestive system? Are you able to keep down most the food you take in?" The man asked, truly wanting to know since a human stomach becoming that of a machine was bound to be different from ones where he built from scratch.

"I have no problems digesting food, creator. Although I can't take in large bits at once and have to watch the amount of food going into my body" Kazuko answered while the man wrote down his answer.

There was suddenly a beep and his father turned around seeing something on one of the screens before making his way to one of the screens and enlarged the file.

"What this?" He said, looking through it, it was a coding for a completely different machine. "Why do you have another machine data in your data banks?" he said, turning to Kazuko.

"I thought there might be some valuable information in the heap of data. The data I downloaded is from Bonnie Rockwaller's old phone that she used to use until recently" Kazuko said, meeting his father's eyes.

"I see… so your responsible for Kimberley Ann Possible recent fall from grace" Arata said, putting two and two together, it wasn't surprising really, but he did have to wonder how Kazuko found out about her two timing on Ron Stoppable before looking through the data in front of him and said. "Your right, this data could hold some valuable information here since Kim Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller constant rivalry is well know."

Arata, decided to start from the phone basic data before making his way up.

#Possible House#

Kim Possible, found that she had mysteriously gone into her parent's car and was now back at the Possible house, waiting for her parents to grill her.

"Kim's in trouble! Kim's in trouble!" Both Tim and Jim sang, not at all put off by their older sister's glare.

"Boys go to your room. We would like to talk to your sister, alone" Ann said, getting disappointing looks from the boys but they obeyed and left.

Well, left to their room to watch on their TV that was connected to the camera that they had secretly installed in the living room.

James and Ann would have been suspicious by how easily the boys obeyed but they were facing a current crisis.

Their daughter.

"Kimmy" James began and for some reason his daughter refused to look him in the eyes.

"Kimberly you don't have to be so nervous. Just tell us that you didn't cheat on Ron and we'll believed you" Ann said.

Kim couldn't bring herself to look her mother's in the eyes either because her mother would no doubt so the guilt.

But her silence was all that her parents need to confirmation what they had been told.

"Oh, God, Kimmy. Why?" Her mother said and Kim felt her heart break at her mother's face that showed nothing but disappointment.

"I thought we raised you better than this" James said, unable to believe his Kimmy would do such a thing.

"But nobody was supposed to find out" Kim accidentally blurted out, she realised too late what she just said as both of her parents looked at her in shock.

"Wait so let me get this straight" Ann said, in disbelief. "you're not actually sorry for cheating on such a nice boy like Ron, who you've been friend with since PK, but are sorry you got caught!?"

"N-No, mom, wait I" Kim tried to explain herself.

"Kimberly Ann Possible. The whole _neighbourhood_ is talking about how you cheated on Ron and now we know why you haven't told us anything recently. Did you really think if you said nothing, then we won't find out? We would have eventually found out from one of the neighbours" James said.

"And sure, Ron may not have the looks, fame and money but he had it where it counts. In his heart" Ann said, she couldn't believe her daughter. "Who was it that always stood by you no matter what? Who was it that always fought alongside you, back to back even though he didn't have to? Who was it that was always there to brighten up your day? Ron. And what do you do to repay him back? You cheating on him for some High school crush"

"Kim, we are very disappointed in you" James said, so disappointed in his own daughter. "You obviously didn't see Ron in the months he dated you. If you had looked you would have never seen him look so happy before, there was literally a permanent smile on his face 24-7, you both looked so happy together, we're just don't know, how it all went so wrong"

And Kim had no comeback because yes, when _did_ she start feeling that Ron wasn't good enough for her? He had done everything in his power to give her the love and attention she could ever want; so why did she start looking somewhere else for the exact same thing?

But she know why.

She just hadn't accepted it yet.

She had taken Ron for granted.

Ron had been by her side for for so long that she still expected him to act like that even if they weren't dating and thought it was nothing special.

She had thought that the way he acted around her was just Ron being Ron, she thought their relation didn't have that special spark that couples had so she went to look for it somewhere else.

She had ignored the voices in her head that told her, what she was doing was wrong because she was too caught up in finding that extra something that she thought she found in Josh.

He was hot, popular, athletic and best of all there was no friend vibe between them.

Kim found that she was dropping her head in shame, shame for taking advantage of Ron, shame for thinking he wasn't good enough, shame for using the same lips she kissed Ron with to kiss another guy and last but not least, shame that she didn't realise what she had with Ron until after he was gone.

He was no longer by her side to call her in the mornings just to see how she's was feeling and to listen to all her insecurities because he know her the best and would always offer her a helping hand.

She would never see that smile that always greeted her in the mornings, making her feel special.

Guilt away ate at her from the inside and tears ran down her face.

She had never though she would miss Ron so much.

She hoped that one day he would forgive her.

She know their relationship would never be the same again, but even if he just viewed her as just a friend that he says hi to in the corridor.

That was good enough for her.

Because she didn't know what she would do if she didn't have Ron in her life even if it was small.

Unknown to her, that her chances of getting Ron back was about to reach an all-time low.

#Kurama residence#

"Hmm?" Arata said, going through the phone call files.

 _Why was there a phone call to the health department in here?_ He thought.

And judging by the date, this was a couple of years, he tapped it and put the message on loud speaker.

" _Hi_ " A female voice and they were both stunned to hear none other than Kim Possible voice.

What was Kim doing with Bonnie's phone?

" _I'm calling about the new restaurant that recently opened up, it called 'Chez Ron'_." She said, as Kazuko turned his head at the mention of his old restaurant.

" _I'm concerned that it's housing rats. Like big rats, since I found a few rat droppings in my food. Can you go over there and check it out? Thank you_ " The call ended.

There was a long deadly pause before Kim's voice was back and it didn't sound like she know that the phone was still on and said.

" _Sorry Ron, but one day you'll understand why I had to do this. You becoming popular would do more damage than good._ "

And Kazuko emotional meter suddenly spiked.

#Kim house#

"Now let's discuss your punishment" Ann said, since she saw she had no choice.

James just continued to look highly disappointed in his daughter, who he thought could do no wrong.

"From now on you'll report back to us on the phone about every bit of detail of your day" Ann said, making Kim's eyes widen in shock. "Since you always seemed reluctant to tell us anything and we never pressured you but now you have no choice"

"And forget about us buying you anything that is not for your birthday or Christmas for this year. If you want something, you will have to work for it" James said, making Kim's eyes go impossibly round.

"And finally. when we find Ron, you will do everything in your power to try and make it up to him, though I doubt you can at this point." Ann said, making Kim look down in shame. "If you think this is unfair. Than this is nothing compared to Ron's own parents, you not only lied straight to their faces but you felt their son wasn't good enough for you so you cheated on him behind his back instead of calling the relationship off and then dating your high school crush."

"Kim, we are very disappointed in you, you took advantage of our faith in you, we both believe that you were now a grown and mature woman who know what is right from wrong but clearly we were wrong." James said, he couldn't even look at his daughter, just where did he go wrong?

"And right now, how can we trust you?" Ann said, "If you want our trust back than it will be a long time before we can even think about trusting you out on your own again"

Kim broke down crying.

Not only had she reached Social bottom but now she had lost her own parents trust in her.

Could things get any worse?

#Kurama Household#

Kazuko emotion bar was peaking.

He was consumed by overwhelming rage.

His rage was so strong in fact that it actually made its way onto his face which shouldn't be possible.

But nothing was Impossible for Kim Possible.

Only she could bring out such a strong feeling inside of him.

 _That Bitch!_

The one time he thought he could actually fit in and be one of the crowd because of something he was actually good, she completely shut him down.

She couldn't stand the sight of him succeeding in something she failed miserably at.

And the worst part was, if he ever tried to investigate how the Health department know about Rufus than it would all lead back to Bonnie.

Sure Bonnie had way too many sticks up her ass back than but she had begun to improve and pull herself together, the proof was how much she matured since high school.

Bonnie didn't deserve to be framed for something she had no idea about.

How low can someone go, just because they wanted to stay on top?

Anger boiled under his skin.

His hands turned into two laser blasters and his eyes turned crimson as he unconsciously went into kill mode.

His target?

Kimberly Ann Possible.

Arata saw this, the energy building up in his son core would be soon too big to hid underground and someone was bound to notice the raise in energy.

"Kazuko, stand down!" he ordered, but the boy didn't seem to hear him, the teenager was too consumed in rage to hear anything so he had no choice but to stop him manually.

Kazuko began to rise.

 _Almost there..._ He thought, going through Kazuko software before he found his emotional capacity bar.

It was 94% and climbing!

No wonder he couldn't hear him!

Arata quickly started to dilute Kazuko high emotions until it was below 20% percent and as his emotion become under control, Kazuko body to relax and he fall back onto the operating team, his Kill mode had completely disappeared leaving his face a blank mask and those eyes that were filled with so much fire became dull and lifeless.

"Kazuko?" Arata said, "How are feeling?"

"I feel fine, creator" Kazuko tone was dull and flat, it sounded just like a robot would and Arata know that he couldn't leave him in this state, especially when he had school on Monday but Kazuko core needed time to cool down from all the heat it produced because of the sudden burst of emotion.

Even if he had to live with an emotionally dead Kazuko for a little bit.

Arata got his clipboard and wrote down a couple of notes.

It seems Kazuko had a strong connection to Ron which he had predicted when he came up with the plan to kidnap Ron Stoppable and turn him into a Syndrome.

What is 'Chez Ron'?

Wasn't that Ron Stoppable first restaurant that he opened in High school?

From what he heard about the restaurant, it had been booming until it was mysteriously closed down by the health department for some unknown reason.

Being a genius, meant that it didn't take long before he put two and two together and came to one conclusion.

Kim possible had been the reason why Ron Stoppable first restaurant closed down.

It was a miracle how Ron was trusted to open up another restaurant when he got to University.

He wondered what would happen if he broadcasted the call all over the world?

If he could find the footage of that exact same day with the footage of Kim with Ron before and after the call, along with a clear view of her making the call, it would surely be the end of Kim Possible.

He glanced back at the blank faced Kazuko who hadn't moved a muscle and was wide awake, blinking every couple of seconds, he couldn't help but feel a small bit of worry.

Damn it! Where were these new emotions coming from!?

And how long will he continue to hid away here, when the one person who framed him was out there and living the good life, probably living off his own work!?

Even though he never showed it.

He craved to step back on Japanese soil without the threat of being arrest and put in prison.

He wanted to see if his parents were still alive without seeing them look at him with hate or deep betrayal in their eyes.

He wanted to see what became of the woman who should have believed in him and stood by him but instead she left him alone and heartbroken.

Was he going to spend the rest of his life, running from something he didn't do?

Now that he had unlimited resources at his disposal.

Obviously something had to be done about this and quickly to clear his name even after so many years when he had faded long into the background as a traitor to Japan.

But how to enter the country without anyone knowing?

What about if he used one of Syndromes to go in?

But wouldn't the ex-ray machine pick up, anything that was made out of metal?

But then he thought about the machine that was on a deeper level underground.

The Machine that can turn a Syndrome into a human or vice versa.

If he used that Machine on one of his Syndromes, obviously not Kazuko, they could get in and out of the country with ease.

A plan started to hatch in his head as he remembered finding half of a memory chip on the roof of Middleton High school, a couple of weeks ago under the cover of darkness.

On that chip was the unmistakable letters of 'doctor D'.

"Kazuko" He said, turning to his son.

"Yes, creator?" Kazuko said in a monotone.

"How would you like a cousin?" he asked, and he got a blank stare in return.

In his right pocket was the half destroyed chip of the Syndrome Eric.

But all Arata could think about was his freedom.

That and Revenge.

And scene!

Next chapter, one of Kim's Ex's is brought to life and he is now human, has a new family and has a new creator and gets sent to Japan to pay a 'visit' to a certain group of people. This will be the chapter which starts the arc that goes into more detail about Arata past and what happened after he was forced out of Japan. Review/ Fav and follow!

Here is the name for the second chapter.

Chapter 12: The Second Truth goes virtual.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Kim Possible.

Enjoy!

The syndrome unit known as Eric, know something was happening to him.

The attempt to keep Kim Possible busy for the night while his father Drakken was out concurring the world, had failed miserably, foiled by an unforeseen factor in his father's perfect plan.

If it wasn't for that pesky rodent, who bit him in the leg, his father plan would have pulled through despite the complications.

And then a whole tower had to fall on top of him, luckily he retreated his subconscious back into his original chip just in time before his own body was crushed under the weight but this plan wasn't without it faults.

He had been forced into a sleep induced state that he was sure, he would never wake up from.

Until now.

Someone had found him and had chosen to revive him.

And it was not his creator.

As he, Eric, became more and more aware of his surroundings, he noticed that the parts added to the broken chip, he currently resided in, was way more advanced than the ones in his old body.

Whoever was reviving him, was on a whole new level than his own creator in terms of robotics.

The core in which he always watched out for because of the problem of overheating was replaced with a core that he was sure he couldn't understand half of even with his knowledge.

All he could tell was, the problem with overheating was no longer a problem and his new core was made out of a metal that was a lot tougher than his own.

What he felt when a new part was added, was being a presence of a genius that outmatched his father in every way.

He had a new father.

As the days passed, data had begun to be up loaded to his data banks.

Data on his so called new creator along with his son.

Who was a Syndrome just like him and who bore a startling resemblance to the teen who had been a complete pain the ass, the moment Kim Possible side kick began screaming like a girl in his ears.

He found out the syndrome name was 'Kuzio', his new apparent little cousin who had been online for less than 6 months along with his pet.

A naked mole rat as a Syndrome?

That was new.

Not only that, he was freed from the attachments that were installed into him by Doctor Drakken to obey and see him as God, so now he didn't have to listen to whatever that idiot said.

Yes, Drakken was a genius, there was no doubt about it, but he had the personality of a child who needed to be spoon fed everything.

Once, he had stopped kissing the very ground the man walked on, he truly saw his former father in a new light for the first time.

And what he saw, made him thank the heavens he was no longer kissing up to such an inferior human being and was now kissing up to a human that didn't make him feel like he was losing valuable data within a minute in his presence.

He didn't know how Shego could stand being in the man's presence for years, he had a new found respect for the woman.

He welcomed his new coding, body and family with open arms.

There was a clicking noise, to signal the capsule that housed him had finished the process and he began to move out of the pod.

He tried to take a step forward, only to stumble at having feet much lighter than what he remembered.

In fact, his whole body felt lighter than it was before and there was this weird pounding sound ringing in his ears all of a sudden.

The sound of having a living, breathing heart.

The Syndrome known as Eric was now human.

Ch 12: The Second Truth goes live.

Kazuko watched with no small amount of shock, inwardly of course, seeing the very person who had come the closest to killing him out of the villain's he had faced in his life time, get brought back from the grave except for the fact, that the Syndrome was now human.

He had been shocked to be shown blue prints of a Syndrome, who he had thought, he would never see again for as long as he lived, human or Syndrome.

He was further shocked to learn, that his father had been planning to bring that damn thing even after all that he had done.

And making _The_ Eric, his cousin?

The very idea that of Eric being related to him, made him feel like destroying the whole lab just to make sure Eric would remain dead this time and then burn it to the ground and dance around his ash in the nude.

Sharp Tooth had wanted to come to see the birth of their new family member and currently the animal was munching on a tiny piece of steak.

Since the creation of the pod, two other had been added to it, that used to house two other syndrome of his father's designed, who were position behind them, waiting for the revival of their new son.

The pod that housed Eric, opened up to reveal a naked male that was definitely human, with white hair cut short and framing one side of his face, his skin was also darker and more foreign looking than he already was.

You couldn't tell it was even him unless he told you himself and still that was hard to believe.

"Welcome to the human race, Eric" Arata said, as the male tried and failed to get up, clearly not used to having his body not made out of metal and green goo.

Arata was kind enough to help him back on his feet until he confident that Eric could stand on his own.

"How do you feel?" He said.

"I feel weird, creator" The young man said, the sensations he was feeling from his hair to his feet was to bazaar to be put into mere words and there was this weird pounding noise that he could only hear when it got really quiet.

"You'll get used to it" Arata said, finding it interesting that Eric still acted on those inbuilt responses, that he had when he was a syndrome, and as much as he would love to collect data on what's it's like for a machine to become human, others things needed his attention.

"Eric, I would like you to meet your new parents" Arata said, turning towards the couple who had been standing by behind him, following his command before saying. "Of course, I will always be your creator. Meet Mr and Mrs Yonusuke, your new parents"

Eric turned to see an Asian looking couple, the man had black eyes and white hair just like him with an amazing jaw line like him, the woman had black long wavy hair with kind chocolate brown eyes with an hour glass figure to match.

They both looked to be in their mid-thirties but they still looked amazing for their age.

If anyone were to see all three of them together, it would be too easy to come to the conclusion that they were his parents.

"Do we hug now, creator?" The man known as Mr Yonusuke said, turning to his creator, both him and his so called wife were made to read up on human behaviour and emotions during the week and they remembered that in this sort of situation would be showing affection to their son.

"Yes" Arata said, as all three looked uncertain, before they went into a very awkward hug.

Of course, they would eventually get used to the feeling of hearing each other heart beats pound in their chests.

"Eric" Arata said, as all three separated and relaxed their bodies immediately.

"Yes, creator?" The syndrome turned, human male said.

"Don't call me that, only address me as 'Creator' or 'Father' when we are alone" The man said, "That goes for all three of you" looking at all of them he was addressing. "To the outside world, we are supposed to be family"

All three nodded.

"Kuzio" He said, turning to his son who had been silently watching Eric until now.

"Yes, creator?" Kuzio said.

"Please bring the bag" He ordered.

"Yes, creator" Kuzio said, going out of the lab and returning with a huge black bag that he couldn't possibly lift but he was doing so with ease and placed it in the middle of the three who were eyeing it curiously.

"Inside this bag, is everything you need to have for your new lives" Arata said, "Passports, money and even the keys to a new house and car. As far as the world knows, you are a family from Japan who are visiting us for the weekend." finding that Kuzio had gotten quite good at hacking into the world's main frame without anybody realising.

"After today, you will all go to Japan and settle in" Arata continued. "When you reach Japan, you will inform me of your arrival and I will give you further instructions from there"

"Yes, creator" They all said.

"But since your bus is not scheduled to arrive until tomorrow morning, you will have to stay here for the night" Arata said, surprising the three who expected to check into a hotel or something. "We are supposed to be family, so this a great time to learn how to act like one for future dates and appearance, not to mention, this a great time to build each of your persona's that you'll will be projected onto the outside world"

Hopefully it wouldn't get to awkward tonight.

Only Sharp Tooth exactly looked thrilled by the turn of events, as the little guy gave a whoop.

It made him wonder if there was maybe some Rufus inside him after all?

#The day after#

One word.

Awkward.

It was by far the most uncomfortable Dinner he had even had the displeasure to sit through.

What with Eric using the data he had been programmed by Drakken who had no idea what the meaning of awkward and inappropriate meant and it showed when the guy started to talk about girls that didn't even existed in a way that made him cringe.

Very badly.

It got to the point even Arata could no longer ignore his comments and had to stop him.

What the hell had Drakken, being teaching him?!

And to make matters worse, luckily him, had been tasked with teaching Eric how to sound like a normal guy, than sounding like one of those cringe worthy soap operas on TV that somehow have a huge female following.

Eric new parents, read through parenting book's the whole time while Arata had taken to asking them questions in a 'what if' scenario.

While Sharp Tooth could somehow feel his distress through the whole thing, he had very nearly given up on Eric all together.

That dude was messed up.

Over all, it was less like a dinner and more like a group study session on the human mind as a whole.

By the end of it, Eric had managed to build himself a persona, of being kind of like a big brother to him, unfortunately for him, this involved nudges and hair ruffling and Kazuko was sure, if he had been human, he would have surely felt tired with minutes of enduring Eric constant questions.

This morning the traveling bus arrived, thank god, and the new family finally left the house, starting their long journey 'back' to Japan.

His father had been exhausted, from teaching his former robots how to act in a way that would make them pass as normal and had taken, to sleeping the whole day due to recover energy.

And as he walked down the corridor to his next classroom, dressed in a white shirt, black thin sleeveless jacket and branded trousers.

He couldn't help but wonder the reason why his father had revived Eric in the first place and had gone to the trouble of turned him into a human in the first place.

What was so important in Japan, that the man himself, couldn't possibly go there personally?

But since he was not authorised to ask questions, he had no choice but to keep his thoughts to himself.

Being a Syndrome was both a curse and a blessing, what with having no choice in obeying his maker.

As he walked down, he received lots of compliments from guys and girls who saw the game on Saturday, he was high fived him ten times from guys who were passing by and for some reason a lot more girls turned his way with blushing on their faces.

Weird.

He entered the classroom and immediately his eyes landed on one alone Kim Possible and almost grimaced at the state of her.

Her hair that used to be so full of life was now dull orange, there were even bags over her eyes and stress lines showing from the lack of sleep.

She looked terrible.

Seeing her in such a state almost made him sit next to her, to keep her company to make sure she was okay… until the memory of him finding out she was the reason his first restaurant close down in the first place, came back to haunt him with a vengeance.

All guilt and pity he had seconds ago had all mysteriously vanished and he felt no guilt about what he was about to do, next.

It was an order from his creator, so he had no choice to obey.

He mentally started to count from 10.

10.

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Suddenly every Electrical device that were currently on, all around the world, found their screens cutting to reveal a video, titled 'The Real Kimberly Ann Possible'.

Kim eyes widened in shock.

#Video#

The image of a young Ron Stoppable in his sophomore year, stood proudly in front of a camera with his assistant chef next to him and in front of him was a specially prepared dish.

"And you all know what that means?" He said, getting out a bottle of spice and sprinkling it on top of the dish.

"BOOYA!"

A crowd of follow students joined in to cheer him on. "BOOYA! BOOYA! BOOYA!"

It was obviously to anyone that he had finally risen to the height of popularity for something he was actually good at.

The camera switched to the one, showing the sight of none other than Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything, in a hair net in the background serving people, dressed as a cafeteria lady and looking like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"I'm sorry were all out of lamb" Kim said, in a monotone voice. "May I recommend the stroganoff?" many were shocked to see the teen cheerleader like this, as she sluggishly placed slop on an empty tray of food.

A camera flashed in front of her face to reveal a Young Bonnie Rockwaller who smirked holding a camera, Kim had a face of pure shocked.

"Guess what Kim?" Bonnie said, mockingly. "You're going to be my final project for photography. It's a photo assay. I call 'Fashion, Never Evers"

The camera showed an enraged and annoyed Kim Possible, being mocked by her long term rival.

Suddenly the Kim Communication went off and the scene cut.

The next scene was what made, Kim's own eyes widened in shock seeing her younger self break into a locker that clearly was Bonnie's own and steal her phone.

Bonnie eyes widen in shock, seeing this and several other people looked at the depressed teenager in disbelief unable to believe what they were seeing.

There was no other explanation for what they were seeing.

Kim possible had been caught stealing and breaking into a locker on camera.

And then came the scene that had everyone in the room turn to stare at her in shock and disgust.

Younger Kim, went outside the school and hid behind a dumpster, she clearly flipped open Bonnie phone and dallied a number and said.

"I'm calling about the new restaurant that recently opened up, it called 'Chez Ron'" which was the name of Ron very first restraint which had been booming until it was shut down, due to unknown reason.

" _I'm concerned that it's housing rats. Like big rats, since I found a few rat droppings in my food. Can you go over there and check it out? Thank you_ " she said, while everyone looked at their screens with wide eyes.

The camera switched showing Kim pushing her responsibility to Rufus and then the same line repeated itself over and over again, with the same clip on repeat for a few seconds before it turned back to Kim behind a dumpster.

Kim of now, finally know what was going on and immediately tried to call Wade to stop the broadcast in hopes of saving whatever reputation she had but he was unreachable. Everybody ignored her shouts and screams for them not to look at their phones or device and instead glued their eyes to their phone or tablets wondering what she was so frantic about.

Younger Kim ended the call and said. "Sorry Ron, but one day you'll understand why I had to do this. You becoming popular would do more damage than good." Before she went back in to put the phone back into Bonnie locker.

Everyone eyes widened in shock.

Kim didn't.

She wouldn't.

The scene changed to show Ron depressed.

"It's too bad about your restaurant" Kim said, acting like nothing was wrong and Ron was completely unaware of what she had done.

"Oh, well" Ron said, patting Rufus. "When the inspectors saw a live rodent… you know" getting depressed. "Serving the food" aware that Kim was the one who put Rufus in charge of it in the first place, when it was supposed to be her duty.

"The dices have been cast" He said, his rise to the peak of popularity had come crash down within a day, Rufus not knowing any better, thought it was all his fault and apologised.

"But look on the bright side" Kim said, smiling trying to hide her glee. "Half of the student body want to go into home EC now" she still absolutely hated this subject, though.

"Well, I hear there is a space for Photography now" Ron said, being a good friend and unknowingly informing the person who was the cause of his restaurant closing down, trying to cheer himself up.

"Nah" Kim said, trying to seem like a good friend. "I think I'm going to stick around for a while." Before becoming one with the mixer and activating it and this time it didn't go out of control.

Ron was impressed.

"Hey not to shabby KP" Ron said, so she did learn something after all. "I see some major improvement" and Kim held her head, high with a look of pride on her face which disgusted them all, now knowing what she had done.

"No Biggy" She said, before pulling Ron towards her in a friendly manner.

"I got a great tutor"

And what was supposed to be a scene of warm companionship turned into one of pure horror to the viewers.

#End of Video#

And that wasn't even the worst part.

What was worse, was the fact that each country had the video translated into their own language, so there was no way, none English speakers could not understand what they had just seen.

Those who Kim had help in the past found themselves, deleting her from their contact list.

Landmarks and anything named after her, were now either looked on with disgust or just regretfully one big mistake that should have never happened.

The villains that she had defeated or helped put in Jail were either impressed by her manipulative ways or disgusted that she had crushed her own best friend's one spot of happiness so heartlessly and without a shred of remorse, knowing full well that if it was the other way around, Ron would have never done something like that to her and would have done everything in his power to make sure that she continued to succeed.

Wade jaw had officially hit the floor, rethinking his involvement with Kim.

The director of Global Justice suddenly demanded to see Kim Possible file to burn it.

Ann and James Possible couldn't help but wonder where they had gone wrong with their only daughter while Jim and Tim, were already planning to give Kim hell every time she would dare to step foot into the house.

Back in Japan, Eric smirked.

So Little miss perfect had some claws after all.

Who know?

And Kim suddenly felt her world crumble before her very eyes.

Every single person in her class, turned to her and gave her a look full of either disgust or loath.

Those who were unfortunate enough to sit next to her, immediately distance themselves away from her, they didn't want to sit next to the 'Dream Crusher', not even the teacher assigned to the class would meet her eyes.

And even if he did, Kim was afraid to see the pure disappointed and loath in his.

And with that.

She know.

Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything.

Was no more.

He reputation had gone up in flames.

 _And there was no one to save her this time._

And scene!

Next chapter, the Second Truth is out and Kim is suffering the effects of it, not even her own family is willing to talk to her and it seems like the whole world has turned against her. She even gets called into GJ in regards to the application she had sent a year ago to join the organisation. Will she find her light in the darkness or will she drown in her own actions this time? Review/ Fav and follow!


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: Gosh it been forever since I've updated this.

Enjoy!

Kim, know that what was happening to her wasn't anything good, after all, you just had to look at her phone and everyone in the classes own face, to know she screwed up big time.

Now, Kim wasn't proud of what she did it Ron, back than she was overcome with jealousy, jealous that Ron could do something that she, Kimberly Ann Possible, 'the girl who could anything' could not.

Ron had _actually_ become popular with their peers and she, for once was made to look like the loser in the social food chain, that's why she had to fix it before it became permanent.

Ron had to remain a loser so that she could shine the brightest, that was how it had been since PK, that was what worked for them for all those years.

Ron didn't know it, but that was why she, Kim Possible, was the only one who could see things, that he could not.

Years later it was her greatest shame, she know that what she had done was horrible and no true friend would have ever done, she had prayed everyday for a month that Ron wouldn't find out that she was the cause of his future getting almost destroyed and reassuring herself that if he ever did find out, then Ron would be angry at Bonnie not her.

She had planted the evidence to make sure Ron didn't know it was her.

Bonnie was going to be her fall girl, whether she know it or not.

Kim had never thought it would come out like this, and defiantly not in such a public manner, that her big lie would be reveal in a small three minute clip video and she would be the one blamed.

Not Bonnie like she planned.

Her.

Her own plan had backfired on her spectacularly, and all she could do was pray that it was just broadcasted in this room and not to the whole school or heavens forbidden.

The whole world.

Her life would be over if that happened.

Who would want to hire someone who, they know would betray their own friend for their own selfish reasons? How would she get into Global justice if something like this came to light? Not even the villains would want to hire her because it was on her record that she couldn't be trusted.

Little did she know, she didn't know that her troubles had yet to begin.

Kim had seen the hand too late.

A loud slapping noise echoed through the whole classroom.

Kimberly Ann Possible had just been slapped by none other than Bonnie Rockwaller.

Hard.

Ch 13: The effect of the Second Truth: It's only the Beginning.

Kimberly Ann Possible, could only look on in shock, as her mind slowly registered what had just happened to her, others could only look with wide eyes.

Bonnie stood there in front of her, with a face of pure fiery, if looks could kill, Kim would have been six feet under, while Bonnie would have danced on her grave as she opened her mouth and said.

"Did it feel good, bitch?"

"W-What?" Kim barely managed out, clutching her bruised cheek.

"I said, did it feel good to ruin your best friends life, no" Bonnie corrected herself, gone was her usual nickname for her. "Did it feel good to ruin your tools life, you bitch?"

And Kim could only look at her in shock, her cheek still stinging.

"And to think I was starting to forget that you cheated on Ron, after all, he's not here which is a blessing in itself, I would hate to be you if Ron found out about what you did to him behind his back." Bonnie said, "But this." giving her a full look of disgust. "This Kim is crossing the line, you literally stood there and went to comfort him while you were the one who almost destroyed his future."

And those who didn't know about the issues surrounding Ron's second Restaurant could only look on confused.

"How can you be so heartless, Kim?" Bonnie said, with water gathering suspiciously in her eyes. "Why did you do it Kim? Was it because he was getting popular? Was it because he did something that you couldn't do, even to save you life? Was it because he was finally being accepted by his peers when he was nothing but an outcast? Did it feel good knowing that he opened up to you when you were the cause of his problem in the first place? You and I both know that Ron was extremely lucky to even get his own second restaurant, because of what you did, health inspectors come around every three days, to check to make sure, there wasn't any rodents in the food!"

The class as a whole seemed to gasp at this new piece of information.

"B-Bonnie, I-I" Kim tried, she felt like a small and terrified mouse backed into the corner, by an angry and ferocious cat, and to think her own worst enemy would be the one to expose her, make her bleed from the heart.

"Don't even try to apologise to me or i will slap you again" Bonnie said coldly making Kim flinch back. "I can't believe, that you were going to pin your own sin on me, sure i don't like you but i wouldn't try to end someone else future. You were going to let me take the heat for his own rage if he ever did an investigation, and it would have worked to if someone hadn't seen through to the true you" she rose her phone in the air, the clip was still on for all to see.

"I don't know who this is but i'm glad they showed us who you truly are, Kim" Bonnie said, "Your a jealous, manipulative bitch. You don't even deserve to be looked at, let alone to be talked to, your screwed up, you know that right? You need help. What kind of friend smiles and hugs their own friend while stabbing them in the back? Do you know what the true miracle is? How we all didn't see the through you until Ron left, he probably found out what kind of a bitch you truly are and left. Where ever he is, I hope he is finally happy and he's away from someone like you because i wouldn't even want to be in the same classroom as you, for as long as I live."

And Kim was in tears but Bonnie didn't spare her a glance, she didn't want to see the girl who almost ruined her old best friends life, the same girl she forgave for taking him away from her and blessed their relationship.

She had been a fool.

Who would have thought that Kimberly Ann Possible, a person who was famous for being kind and gentle girl was really the devil in disguise?

It should have always been the quiet ones but Kim was simply two faced, she was too good at hiding her true face from the world and now it was exposed for all to see.

"Miss Rockwaller, where are you going?" The teacher said, class wasn't over yet and Kim found that even the teacher wouldn't look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Mr Smith" Bonnie said, "But I refuse to stay in the classroom with a backstabber, who knows what she would do? Maybe she would sabotage any project you give to me behind my back, so that I constantly get low grades and end up failing this class"

Her words were like an arrow to them heart, as Bonnie left the classroom.

Everyone looked at each other, and one by one, students started walking out, they all silently agreed with her, that they weren't safe if they attendent class with Kim Possible.

Why should they attend a class with her in it, when there was no guarantee that their own projects or essays won't be sabotaged, so that Kim was always on top.

Maybe she had been doing that for years without anyone noticing?

Of course, this was absolutely ridiculous but the seed of doubt had been planted, after all, if she could do that to her own best friend, what else was she capable of?

In the end only Kazuko and Kim stayed in class, Kim strongly suspected that he was here because of his lack of knowledge of the strong bond that she and Ron had shared in the past or, he just didn't want to skip class.

The teacher sighed seeing just two students left in the classroom, he still couldn't look Kim in the eyes, if he did, she would no doubt see the overwhelming disappointment in his eyes and said. "Since there are two of you left, class is dismissed for today, i will send everyone their homework by their student inbox"

And Kazuko got up while Kim did so,painfully slow, it occurred to her that she should be dreading what awaited her outside the barriers of the safe classroom, she left immediately after Kazuko did and made sure to keep closely behind him.

She truly intended for use him as a shield and hope to ease the backlash.

Apparently she wasn't using him well enough because as she walked down she heard.

"Bitch" one girl said, as she passed.

"Traitor" Another girl said.

"Maybe Josh was forced into a relationship with that bitch" Another girl said, chatting to her friend who nodded.

"Stoppable was smart to escape while he still could" One guy said, "It's a good thing he ran away, because I think she would have made his life hell, Kim practically had the guy eating out of her own hand. Can you imagine if she had turned her sights on me? I might not even be alive in a couple of years" talking to a group of his guy friends who nodded and parted like the red sea for Kim with fear and disgust in their eyes.

With each new comment, Kim felt her head get lower and her hands trying to make her hair cover her face so that nobody would recognise her, she didn't care that it would ruin her hair, she wanted to be at home as fast as possible, away from the world.

She saw Monique and their eyes met.

Monique slapped her.

Kim could only hold her cheek in shock.

The young women walked off, all hope of ever being friends again was lost in that moment, nobody cared or went after Kim when she ran away crying.

The walk/run home was pure hell for her, every few steps she took, she was was faced with insults, ridicule and even somebody 'accidentally' pouring garbage over her or their left overs from a couple of minutes before, they began to apologies until they saw her and took their words back, deeming it was okay because it was her.

Kim had went from being a little criticised to being bullied by total strangers.

She arrived at the door looking like hell had washed over her, all she wanted to do was curl up in bed, cry and pray that this was all some kind of bad dream that she was having.

That when she woke up, everything would be fine, she would be popular again, her family would trust her again, Ron would be waiting for her outside with that goofy smile of his.

Everything was just fine.

But she wasn't even allowed that, because the moment she touched her door knob, she black out.

#Global Justice#

Kim got a rude awakening when water was splashed on her, she was met with the sight of none other than Doctor Betty director.

And she did not look pleased.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, we need to talk"

And Kim know this wasn't going to end well for her.

#At the same time in Japan#

World renowned Robotics, retired Professor,Yamane Shigeko, could be said to have had a good life, he had married a beautiful women, had three children who were well on their way to adulthood, he was regarded as a Hero by all and his work was highly praised.

But despite living the perfect life, a young man's face kept on coming to mind, the same man who he had betrayed.

The same man, whose very work would have outclassed him in every way because that man was a true genius.

A true genius who was wrongfully known as a traitor to the very soil he was birthed on.

Him and his associates could never be proud of what they did, but they all couldn't deny the fact that their lives greatly improved once Takao Tajima was out of the picture, they were hailed as heroes for 'pointing' out a 'traitor'.

In reality, the truth couldn't have been any further, they weren't Heroes, they were the Villains, one single act had destroyed another man's life and to add further insult to the injury they had taken his own technology and passed it off as their own, if it wasn't for Takao, none of them would have been as famous as they were today.

They were all living the high life, and life was good for them, but despite that, guilt was eating away at them and also fear.

Lots and lots of fear.

The last time they ever saw Takao, was a memory that would stick with them even after death.

The pure hatred and anger in those eyes, projected through the man's own tears, sent a shiver down their spine, they all hoped that Takao was either dead or had gotten some help to get through his anger.

After all, only the fittest survive.

They were all fools.

They all showed have know, he would come for them one day, that you don't just screw Takao Tajima over and live out of your days in pure luxury, you can't bury the past and think you're safe because of the law.

And as Yamane turned towards the mirror in his mansion, his wife was fast asleep, he had no idea that his house alarm had been deactivated or that somebody was climbing into the house from the window.

He had seen the figure dressed in black too late, a large hand was placed over his mouth before he could scream or even call for help.

Yamane recognised the gas he was inhaling immediately.

It was Chloroform.

He struggled and kicked, trying to get free but whoever it was behind him had, an iron grip and the more he inhaled, the more he felt his strength leave him, but before he blacked out, he heard.

"Someone would like to see you, Professor"

 _His body went limb and he was dragged away in the dead of night._

And scene!

Next Japan is in an uproar, three world renowned Professor have gone missing and Global Justice is sent to investigate, meanwhile the three, have a very uncomfortable meeting with their former lab partner and Taijo lets his displeasure show. Finally, we are well into the Taijo arc so be prepared for some heaving bashing in the next chapter. Review/Fav and follow


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Kim Possible.

Enjoy!

"So let me get this straight.." Director Betty said in Japanese, in Japan, reading over the report she received back, the 'currently' missing Professor,Yamane Shigeko had been kidnapped from his home, now normally you would have to wait a week before that person is proclaimed missing, but this was serious, three important figures in the science world, went missing within a week and said. "Are you saying, that someone was smart enough to disable the security in your home that was designed by your husband, a world renowned Robotics? They got in and out without anyone noticing and kidnapped your husband?"

First Kim Possible and now this mess.

"That's what I told the cops" Mrs Miyake Shigeko said, with tears in her eyes, it was killing her not knowing where he husband was.

"Mrs Shigeko, does your husband have any enemies?" She said, "Anybody, that he might have rubbed the wrong way recently or he said something he shouldn't have?"

"I don't think so" Mrs Shigeko said, "People find my husband very likable."

"I see" she said, getting up and walking out of the door to one of meet one of Japan's top detectives.

"So, what do you think?" The detective said, he didn't like to involve the english in his cases but this was an international case.

"She's either a really good liar or she's very oblivious" The Director said, "A man like that is bound to make some enemies along the way especially in the field of science. Whoever kidnapped him, must have been very close to him. They know his house password not to mention, they know where all the camera's were stationed, that goes for the other two and I heard that one of them, likes to be spontaneous to the point even his own wife doesn't know where he is half of the time. So whoever did this, knows all three very well"

Yes very well indeed.

Meanwhile in an old bunker, three middle aged men, were about to have a rude awakening.

Ch 14: The Truth is a two way street.

The humanised Eric Yonusuke, walked into a hidden old Japanese bunker, in the middle of nowhere, even the government itself, forgot about the existence of this Bunker, it was nice living in Japan, he had bagged himself a job in a well known Japanese toy company, his mother went to work in social care while his father went to work as a police officer.

With jobs like these, they wouldn't even be suspected of kidnapping what used to be three of the world's leading robotics professors.

He got his black mask out of his pocket and placed it on his head before walking through the door to meet three figures dangling in the air, held by their wrist, each, one of them was stripped down to their underwear and any forms of communications was taken away from them and destroyed.

All three of them had been placed into hibernation, they were kidnapped at different times in the week.

It was time to wake them up, he turned to a large bucket of cold water in the corner, lifted it up, it was heavy, he was still getting used to having limited strength with a body not made out of iron so he struggled to carry it..

Once it was lifted, he positioned his hands and rocked his body back and forth until he got a good swing before releasing the water onto the unconscious figures.

It did the trick.

"SWEET JESUS!" Yamane Shigeko yelled, his former colleagues Sunada Tessai and Noya Settani were trying to get the sudden cold water out of their lunges.

Sunda Tassai was a plump looking man, he spent most of his money on booze and women.

Noya Settani was a thin looking man, he to had a wife and kid.

"Where are we?" Sunada said, suddenly looking alert, as he looked around in panic to see unfamiliar surroundings.

"Wait..Sunada.. is that you?" Noya said, turning to his old working colleague.

"Noya?" Sunda said, looking shocked before he looked in front of him, to see none other than Yamane and said. "Yamane, you got kidnapped too?"

"It's nice to see you too Sunda, Noya" Yamane said, he hadn't seen the two in years. "You both look good."

"Thanks" Both Sunada and Noya said.

"So can someone, please tell me what's going on?" Noya said, "Where are we and why are we here?"

"I believe, I can answer that question" A completely different voice said, startling them all, all their heads whipped to the front to see a masked figure.

"Who are you?" Yamane demanded.

"Who I am is not important" Eric said, using a voice changer. "The most important thing, is that you are all finally, in one place and my creator can finally speak to you"

"Creator!?" All three of them said, wondering if this person in front of them was human.

"He's very eager to meet you" He said, as got out a black slim laptop and placed it on the floor in front of them, he plunged it in and opened it, to reveal an Eye while Eric walked right out of the room, to allow the four some alone time.

" _Hello gentleman._ " The speaker said from the laptop, his voice muffled. " _It's good to finally see you all again, It feels just like old times_ "

"Old times?" Yamane said, "Who are you and what do you want with us!" wondering how would dare kidnap him.

" _Oh, Yamane, I see you haven't changed after all these years. You just can't help but take command, even when someone could do it better._ " The voice mocked, making Yamane scrowl. " _And I got to say, Noya, Sunda, silent as all ways. You two, really haven't changed at all since we last seen each other. I see, you're both still cowards._ "

"Who are you?" Noya demanded and why was this person speaking to them as if he know them personally?

" _Come one._ " The voice mocked. " _I'm sure, all your memories haven't failed you in all the years we've been apart. It's just insulting, how you all, would forget your old working comrade, after all, we all used to be a team"_

"I-It can't be" Yamane said, his face going pale. "T-Takao?" he said, at the name, both Noya and Sunda suddenly weren't looking so good.

" _Did you miss me, guys?_ " The man said, now revealed to be Takao, the man who supposedly betrayed his country. " _How has life being going for you after I left Japan? It must have been great after all, all three of you were hailed as Heroes for exposing a traitor in your midst._ "

They all couldn't say anything, mainly because they didn't think Takao would ever waltz back into their lives, after all, he was banned from Japan and as long as they stay in within the border, he couldn't touch them.

Well that's what they believed for years, anyway.

Clearly this was not so.

" _I heard you all received rewards and cash, for your services, especially for some of your inventions_ " Takao said, laughing. " _You know, it's funny... because some of your inventions, look so much like the inventions that I created all those years ago, even to the mark and do you know how I know? You, see every one of my inventions has a special little something at the bottom of them, is my name, that you can only see when UV light is shone over them. Isn't it weird, that I recently bought one of your inventions and I found the exact same thing, when I did the test?"_

 _HE KNOWS!_ All three of them thought horrified, to think he actually branded them, and in such a unique way! And there was millions of his inventions out there!

" _And do you know what else is weird?_ " Takao said, " _You know, being wanted and being thought of as a traitor puts you pretty high on the criminal social leader, I got some real good information that you can't get, if you're on the right side of the law. I managed to track down the terrorist group that I apparently wrote to and do you know what the funny thing is? They never heard of the name of the Takao, in fact they were quite pissed that someone was pretending to be them and was forging several of their letters. So that begs the question...where did the so called 'evidence' come from, clearly they were faked and doesn't that mean that I was innocent all along?"_

"Takao...that's great" Yamane said, starting to sweat. "Just give the evidence to us and we'll clear you of the charges, you can come back home to Japan and we can catch up, we missed you Takao, isn't that right?" turning to both Noya and Sunda who nodded their heads, a little too quick.

" _I'm sure you would. Tell me, Yamane...how is Miyake?_ " Takao said.

"What?" Yamane said, surprised.

" _How was it to finally get everything, I had? How was it, to marry the women that was supposed to marry me, it must have felt great to impregnate her three times and bring up children that should have belonged to me."_ Takao said, making Yamane go red.. " _I've got to say, you are quiet a man. To pounce on my own fiancee not even a week after I left, it must have felt really good to take something precious from me_ "

"Takao..I" Yamane began, the man what they done!

" _And do you know what else I found out?_ " Takao said, " _You three, were stealing from me, imagine my shock when I found out, my bank account had been emptied leaving me with nothing but the cloths on my back and a few things. Hm, now, why would you all steal from me when you weren't poor yourselves? Why would you steal my inventions and pass it off as my own? Why would you go behind my back and start dating my fancee? Do you know what I think?"_

No, they did not want to know.

" _I think, all three of you framed me so I would be out of your way._ " Takao said, still in an unnerving calm tone. " _It makes sense, because, suddenly, all three of your careers boomed, plus I got evidence. Do you know how easy was to hack into someone else's computer even when you're half way around the world? It's so easy, to pull up the actual document from the program. I'm sure the police and the government would be very interested to find out why the same documents you gave them, was on Noya own computer two weeks before my arrest and there are even traces of two other computers that are both under Suna and Yamane names involve?"_

"Y-You can't!" Sunda said, paling at the thought of that document, that document had been passed between all three of their computers to make it look as convincing as possible.

"You'll ruin us!" Noya said, all their hard work, gone.

"Takao, you have to understand" Yamane said, trying to approach this calmly. "Our careers weren't going anywhere, we couldn't advance because we, were all, constantly in your shadow, we didn't have the brains or the talent to outshine you. We had to get rid of you to advance, sure we used some of your inventions to advance but that's life. You got to think about the children. Do you know what would happen to our families if word gets out? They would carry the disgrace for something we did"

" _And why should I care?_ " Takao said, his voice suddenly not sound as light at it was before. " _Do you know what the FUCK, you put me through!? My own mother slapped me and told me I should have never been born! All my friends turned my back on me, my own fancee that should have believed, I would never do such a thing, turned her back on me and I was thrown out the Country, that I was born in, branded as a Liar and a traitor! And to top it off, I found that my own colleagues had pretty much stolen my life! You know what? I SAY, FUCK THE CHILDREN!"_

He ignored the gasps from the three.

" _You all wouldn't even have children if it wasn't for me!"_ He said, " _In fact, all your lives wouldn't have nearly been this good if it wasn't for me! While I was out suffering, you were all living the high life, living off my own life! Do you know what I had to do to survive? Did, you think I wouldn't eventually come for you, three? Did you think I would give up after all these years and forgive you bastards for what you did to me!? I've waited for this moment and I'm going to milk it, our roles are reversed now, I have the power to ruin all your lives and I will be the one that comes out on top and when you crumble, I would extend the same courtesy as you did for me, I won't lift a finger to help you"_

"Please, Takao!" All three of them said, he would ruin them.

"We'll give you anything!" Yamane said, hysterical. "you want your wife back? Than you can have her, you can even have my whole family!.

"How much do you want?" Noya said, "We'll give you anything, if you make the evidence disappear"

"I'll give you my favourite car!" Sunda said, and anyone who know him, know he loved that car like a son.

" _Oh, this is hilarious! You actually think, i'm that shallow to take money that you made off of me?_ " Takao said, laughing before saying.. " _You're all going to jail whether you like it or not, and if your smart, look to your left, and look at the right hand corner_ " and they all turned and were shocked at what they saw.

" _Is that?"_ Yamane said, shocked.

It was a camera, positioned right behind them and it was flashing red to signal it was on.

" _A camera? Yes._ " Takao said, you could just feel his smile. " _And by the way, I lied. I never had any evidence to say that you framed me. You just confessed on live T.V, not only in Japan but international as well._ "

All three of them had several degrees of shock on their faces.

" _Smile for the world_ "

And scene!

Next chapter, Japan is in uproar and Takao Tajima is pardoned. Meanwhile Kazuko is tasked with bringing Kim's school work to her house because she called in 'sick' for a few days and nobody else was willing to get within inches of her. Review/ fav and follow!


	15. Chapter 15

Well, I've decided to take another crack at this story, while I think about the next chapter of Serpentine, which I am having trouble writing.

I do not own Kim Possible.

Enjoy!

It was like the biggest shock in history when the world found out that Yamane Shigeko, Sunada Tessai and Noya Settani, three of the most influential people in Robotics today were actually involve in such a despicable crime.

On live TV, their misdeeds were revealed and their answers were confirmations of what really happened all those years ago, the event that made so famous in the first place.

For the first time in 20 years, the disgraced robotics professor Takao Tajima case was reopened and the police began to look at it from a whole new perspective.

They started to look into Takao bank account after his arrest and were shocked to find out the account had been reduce to a shell of its former self, it had been sucked dry by the once great men, who helped themselves to his hard earned savings, because nobody had thought none of it.

The people they had behind bars, that belonged to the so called terrorist group, confirmed that they had never heard of the name Takao Tajima until they brought it up.

The machines that three, made millions from, where recalled back and each one of them were checked using the method that Takao revealed, they were all shocked to find what he said was indeed true if blue light shone on a certain part, Takao name was highlighted showing it was indeed his own.

After that, more and more evidence just kept on popping up, there was still traces of the letter that supposedly labeled Takao as a traitor, on all three of their personal laptops.

It was sickening to find out that the police from twenty years ago, had kicked out an innocent and hard working man from the country he was born in, had put him through precaution for something he would never do and the complete lack of proper investigation.

The media had a field day once they got wind that the supposed traitor Takao Tajima wasn't a traitor at all but a victim of envy and jealousy, those that enjoyed slandering the man's name were now sympathizing with him and demanded he receive a formal apology from the government themselves along with full compensation.

And when the missing three were finally found, stripped down naked and hanging from a street lamp.

Instead of a warm welcome and concern for their wellbeing, the three suddenly found themselves handcuffed and manhandled into a police car like common trash, where they faced a joke of trail in which they were already found guilty before they even showed up, were they were than sentenced to several years in jail.

It was safe to say, none of the three will be seeing the light of day for the rest of their lives.

As for their families, their families that were once looked upon as honorable and admirable people were scorned at every turn, the bank took over and seized all their large mansions and any luxuries that had brought over the last 20 years and placed it until Takao account, waiting for the day, that man would walk through the door and claim them.

It got so bad, that they all had to change their names in hopes of living normal lives, the last names they were so proud of, now became a source of great shame and regret.

Takao, own mother, who apparently was still alive was interviewed, as she remembered what she did and said to her own child the last time she saw him.

She should have known better than anyone that her own child couldn't be involved with terrorists.

The image of Takao eyes, the last time she saw him, was now heartbreaking to her as a mother, honestly she didn't know if he ever wanted to see her again.

She had made no conscious effort of trying to locate him for the past 20 years so why would he suddenly contact her now?

She certainly wouldn't forgive her, since she remember quiet vaguely what she said on that day and what she ended up burning as soon as she got home.

All those precious childhood moments to adulthood that she had treasured, all went up in smoke right before her and her late husband eyes, believing they were doing the right thing.

They had no backup pictures or video files on them, that was it.

In fact she wasn't the only one feeling guilty, there were so many people feeling regret over how they treated an innocent man, that they started actively trying to find him even though twenty years had gone passed, praying he would show up on their doorstep or call them so that they could make things right.

But they know it would be a cold day in hell before Takao even thinks about going to them for anything.

And as the world was shaken up, a certain class in England was taking place.

One without Kimberly Ann Possible.

Ch 15: A little ray of sunshine.

Kimberly Ann Possible, wondered if she should drop out of school all together, as she locked herself in her one bedroom apartment, surrounded by a thousand snot nosed tissues and waters bottlers, there was even bags under her eyes, which meant she hadn't slept in days.

And how could she when every minute of the day, somebody who happened to be passed her house, would call her a bitch or a whore, people had even taken to use her lawn as a trashcan, a place to dump their trash and they wouldn't hear other wise.

Kim's life was officially hell right now, she couldn't go out in public and not expected to be chased by mobs of people, those who tried to help her, took one look at her and turned the other way, recognizing her from that video that went viral all over the internet and you, just know, that's the worst kind when complete strangers show up at your house to disturb you in the night.

The only reason, her parents even picking up the phone when she called, was because they know she needed somebody to talk to, but you could tell just by hearing their voices, the endless amount of disappointment and heartbreak, as they wondered where they went wrong in raising her.

Kim know that if she didn't hand anything in for school, she would be kicked out, but she was too scared to go outside, she only went outside to buy food, and that's when she was fully disguised.

Kim had never felt so alone in her life, usually Ron would be right by her side, his antics would miraculously lessen the pain and she would be as good as new in a couple of days with a new outlook on life.

But if Ron was here, she was sure he wouldn't even be able to make eye-contact with her, and when he did, she could picture the pure shear betrayal in those eyes, as their friendship shattered in that very moment and he would avoid her at all cost

If the situation wasn't so bad for her, she would have had Wade try to track down where the video was being broadcasted from and find out who was the person who exposed her biggest secret to the whole world in such a public way.

The doorbell rang and she tensed, wondering if it was another complete stranger who wanted to deliver some 'justice' to her, just because they could. She was thankful that she know how to defend herself and because she was out of a job and could no longer fight bad guys, she didn't need to worry about hurting civilians.

Unfortunately the league of evil doers were trying to scout her, now that she had become 'evil' in the eyes of the whole world.

How could she look for Ron if nobody was willing to help her, listen to her or believe anything she says anymore, to the point the mere mention of her name cause a negative reaction?

So it was with great effort, that she dragged herself out of bed and looked out of the wind to see who it was, she was shocked to see instead of a small group of people, she saw a mop of brown hair and for a moment she thought she saw Ron but than reminded herself this was Kuzuko as she looked into his brown eyes, which killed any smile that could have bloomed.

Kazuko seemed to be surprised by the terrible state she was in as he looked up, she was without her makeup and she looked absolutely dreadful, far from the girl he know as Ron, clearly she had been crying.

He almost felt a tang of pity before it was squashed as he remembered she had practically taken his whole life away from him, making sure he would never get anywhere in life and always stay a loser.

If he hadn't exposed her, she would still be on her high horse, thinking she was untouchable and that her actions never had any consequences.

He took out several books which Kim recognized as notebooks that Kazuko always wrote down in whenever the teacher asked them to take notes.

Was he here to help her to catch up on school work?

She realized that Kazuko was probably the only one in the whole school that didn't hold some kind of grudge against her, simply because unlike everybody else he didn't have years to get to know her and she was pretty sure, he had forgotten her existence most of the time.

A thought that she so desperately wanted to happen right now as she came down from the stairs and opened the door, not expecting something to be chucked at her for the first time in days.

At this point, she didn't even care what she looked like as she opened the door and said. "Kazuko, what bring you here?"

Of course Kazuko looked loads better than her and once again Kim was reminded of how good looking he was, once you stop seeing Ron.

"The teacher asked me to bring you some notes that I took in class since you're sick" He said, there was no air around him that applied he know actually what was going on or why the teacher chose him to give it to her of all people which Kim was silently thankful for. "I wasn't sure if I got the right house or not" since this was supposed to be his first time visiting Kim's apartment. "I've got copies of my notes on a drive so feel free to use my books as much you like."

"Thank you, Kazuko" Kim said however when she saw Kazuko leaving, something just prevented her from letting him walk away, maybe she was starving for some decent human interaction where she wasn't scorned or outright hated.

She just needed somebody to talk to even if it was a guy who she planned on using and insulted his pet in the process.

"Wait, Kazuko" She said, stopping him in his tracks, the young man turned around. "Would you..like to come in?"

 _And there's the famous Kazuko eyebrow_ , she thought, as it shot up.

Something in her eyes must have compelled him to not dismiss her right away and said. "I don't have to go home right away, but I need to tell my father."

Of course, Kim completely understood as she forced her mind away from her problem with her parents.

Kazuko entered the house, shoving back the memory of the night that changed everything for him and couldn't believe the state of the house.

Clearly the broadcast had not been kind to her, because glass bottles and rocks were everywhere, along with garbage, lots and lots of garbage.

Kim quickly tried to clean up while Kazuko went to call his father about how he would be arriving later than he expected and how he was in Kim Possible house, lately the man had been distracted by something that apparently was more important than his current situation because he was given the okay.

Kazuko came back into the room and the living room to find out that the living condition was a lot more tidyer but their dustbin bags were everywhere.

And apparently Kim had time to take a shower and clean herself up a bit, she still had bags under her eyes but at least she didn't look like she was on her deathbed.

"Would you like anything?" She said.

"No, thanks, I've had a huge launch today" He said, and Kim was slightly envious that he was eating proper food instead of junk food.

The atmosphere was getting awkard between them and fast so Kim cracked open one of his notebooks and was entranced by the super neat handwritten that was nothing like Ron scruffy handwriting at all.

But she couldn't understand a word of it, who uses words like opprobrious or ostensible? In fact she was pretty sure, that everytime the teacher comes to grading Kazuko work, they see a big word and just stamp an A plus, it saved them the trouble trying to look it up.

So great, she would have to have a dictionary next to her If she ever hoped to understand Kazuko notes.

She put it down, at least it was better than nothing.

"Is there something wrong with my notes?" Kazuko said, reminding her he was still there, it probably didn't look good if she picked one of his books up and gave a strained look as she began to read the first line before giving up and dumping it next to her.

"No, it's fine" she said, "It's great and I will learn a lot"

"I know your lying" Kazuko said, making Kim freeze. "I can simplify it for you if you want but I don't think you'll graduate University if everything is simplified for you. How would you get a job afterwards?"

"That's, if I graduate" Kim said, bitterly. "I can't even walk down the street without people calling me all kinds of names and throwing their thrash my way. " she confessed, she didn't know why she was telling him this, it just felt right "I'm too afraid to step out of the house and my parents barely speaking to me. If I don't do something soon, to pay this months rent, I will be kicked out and homeless on the street if my parents refuse to let me back in."

"And don't you have a job?" Kazuko said, actually listening to her instead of scorning her and telling her she deserved everything she got.

"I got fired" She said, lamely "And I don't think, I can get another one, after all, who would hire Kimberly Ann Possible now?" She used to have such a bright future ahead of her, where she could be anything she ever wanted to be but now the fear of becoming a shut in and living off her parents for the rest of her life even after their death was looking very real to her and it was scaring her.

And in that moment, Kazuko didn't see the bane of his existence, the devil hiding behind a mask, the women who out to get him the moment she laid eyes on him.

He just saw a girl, a girl who was scared of the outside world and who didn't know how to face her problems head on.

But the question was.

Will he once again be the light in the darkness or would he let her drown?

It was at that moment, that Kazuko realized, he was just too kind.

#3 hours later#

Arata Kurama, know he wasn't hard of hearing when Kazuko came home and immediately went to brief him about his stay in Kim Possible house, how her life was now a shell of it's former self, how that video had destroyed her just like how she killed his first son had destroyed him.

The man may have been very busy lately but he certain heard that right and said.

"You offered, Kimberly Ann Possible a job?"

And scene!

I know this chapter was rushed, I just wanted to put something out there, it's 4 in the morning and I need to sleep. Next chapter, I will put a lot more effort into it. Next chapter, Kim arrives at the Kurama household and this time not as a guest, as she comes face to face with Kazuko father who is in business mode and ends up as Kazuko personal servant. Review/ fav and follow!


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Kim Possible.

Enjoy!

"You offered, Kimberly Ann possible, a job" Arata Kurama said, just one more time to clarify that he heard correctly and his age hadn't somehow caught up with him.

Either Kazuko was suffering a malfunction of some kind or he had a hidden agenda, why else would he allowed that girl within five feet of him, if it wasn't related to school?

It never occurred to him that Kazuko could genuine care about Kimberly Ann Possible, no matter how much he despised her, they had been through so much together, that it would feel wrong if he watched and let her whole life go down the toilet right before his eyes, when he had the resources to pull her out.

He realized he was doing the exact same thing as he did all those years ago in PK, but the only difference was, his mind was screaming at him to ignore her.

Kazuko wanted to sigh.

He was just too kind for his own good.

"Very well, I'll accept her into the household" Arata said, surprising him. "However with a human working here, I will have to tweak the others and make them behave in a more human way, so she doesn't get suspicious, I will also set boundaries for her. If she crosses the line, I will have her fired on the spot. I will not give her any more chances, and from what I've heard about her life currently, she's extremely lucky that someone is willing to hire her, after her huge fall from grace" indeed, she was so untrustworthy in people's eyes now that nobody would trust her to do a simple job, let alone be anywhere near anything that stored money.

How was she going to get the income to survive? He didn't not know nor did he care.

"However I will have to change the time for your weekly check up, so we'll have to do it on her day's offs" he said, before turning to him and saying. "I expect you to act no different from usual when your at home, but treat her like you would to every other servant while she's on duty"

And he said.

"Yes, Creator"

Ch 16: One job left.

Kimberly Ann possible, didn't know what to expect when she arrived at the Kurama household in disguise, since she could no longer afford to be seen in public and she certainly could not cash in any favors, to get her on time so she was a bit late.

Once again, she was in front of that ridiculously large house, the first time she saw it, she couldn't help but resent the size of it and how glamorous it looked compared to her ex-boyfriend Josh own, now she was seeing it as a symbol of hope.

Who would have guessed that the popular guy Kazuko Kurama would offer her a job instead of shutting his ears and acting like she didn't exist like everybody else.

Almost a year ago, she would flat out rejected any proposal of this kind, since she was Kim Possible, the girl who had people falling at her feet and who were willing to pay anything for her services.

But now... that seem's nothing more but a faint dream.

She had fallen from grace and now she needed this job, apparently the Kurama household pays it's workers very well, so there should be a problem with the coming up rent.

All she had to do was whoo Kazuko father and show him the benefits of having her as an employee.

She took a deep breath. _Okay, Kim, you can do this. No biggy._ And rang the doorbell, unaware that one of camera's stationed outside the house had long since spotted her and one of the workers had been deployed to front the door.

Moments later, the door opened to reveal the same man who caught Kim sneaking around, outside of the house, the man looked prepared to face off the enormous garden at the back, after all, the garden didn't just magically look so neat and tidy without a lot of work put into it.

The man showed no recognition of knowing who she was or that this wasn't their first meeting, and who could blame him when she was still wearing with wear her dark shades and blonde wig?

"Kimberly Ann Possible?" The man said, the household was expecting her around this time.

"That's me" Kim said, and never had her voice sounded so small when confirming her own name before.

It sounded almost fearful.

"Please come in" The man said, smiling, leaving the door open and she took off the wig and glasses once she deemed it safe enough to do so. "The master's been expecting you for some time now, he was expecting at 2 am on the nose. The master does not like to wait"

And Kim gulped, so far this was not going well for her, she had never really worried about time before, perhaps for getting school on time and cheerleading practice, but when her future depended on it, she suddenly very much cared.

So far, off to bad start.

Kim followed the man through a large corridor, she briefly wondered if any of the empty rooms were occupied by other servants of the household, they stopped at a beautifully crafted wooden door.

The man turned to her and said. "I have to inform the master that you have arrived." Before going in and making Kim wait outside.

Kim found that she could hear nothing of what was going on inside through the door, which made her feel uneasy.

Minutes later, the man came out and said. "The master is ready for you" and Kim nodded and walked through the door, the door shut behind her, in a very creepy fashion.

Why did she feeling like she was about to face off with the devil himself?

"Your late" a voice said from behind her, startling her, Kim turned to her right to find none other than the man Arata Kurama sitting behind a large desk, going through an old looking, literature book, he didn't look up to meet her eyes but he definitely know she was there and said, in a stern tone. "Kimberly Ann Possible, you have actual one minute to prove to me, why I shouldn't kick you out of my house just for being late to your interview"

And Kim was immediately alert, she needed this job, she didn't want to get on her hands and knees and beg her parents to take her back, when she fought so long for independence to get her own place and immediately slid herself into the chair opposite him.

And the man either did not notice how she didn't ask for permission to sit down or felt like ordering her was simply a waste of his time.

"Well, Mr Kurama..." Kim began getting out qualification, which she was sure would impress the man, she did so much in her high school years, that he just had to let her have the job, the man finally put his book down and picked up the stack of papers and began to look through it, with a critical eye. "As you can see, Mr Kurama. I'm very handy when it comes to tools, I'm very good at finding things. I'm not afraid to go above and beyond for any of employers to make sure, I get a hundred percent customers satisfaction, I have skills in Martial arts so can be a very good bodyguar-" She was about to go on and on, when the man suddenly put the stack of paper down and said.

"Miss Possible, do you think this is some kind of a joke?"

"What?" She said, not understanding.

"We both know, my son offered you a job to become one of the household workers." Arata said, "By all rights, you should be showing me, relevant data to the job your applying for. I do not care how many people you've saved in the last year. I do not care if one large event half way around the world would have gone horrible wrong if it wasn't for you and I certainly do not care, if you had your own hospital and clothing line named after you. I want you to show me if you have experience in what I'm offering to you. This" pointing at the large stack of papers. "Is completely irrelevant data that is clear to me, that you've put together for the sole purpose of wooing me with these accomplishments. To think, you hoped to win me over just by flashing around this, is quite frankly insulting, I am not like your other employers."

"Mr Kurama, I..." Kim said, this was bad, she did hope that all her achievements would be enough for him to overlook the fact she couldn't cook or wasn't that good with manual labor work, she had hoped, he would put her on grocery shopping duty, or be his go to girl in finding precious artifacts he wanted, just because he was rich and it would look nice in his living room.

"Miss Possible, I want a straight answer from you" Arata said, harshly making Kim flinch a little inside. "Can you cook or clean?"

"I can clean" Kim said, and they both noticed, she didn't mention cooking.

"Well unfortunately for you, Miss Possible, this household has more than enough cleaners to clean this whole house from top to bottom and the kitchen, is fully stocked with some of the best in the world, so I highly doubt, there Is any room for you in my household" He said, and Kim looked like somebody had slapped her.

Before her eyes her chances of even getting a shred of her old life back, went down the drain.

Was she going to become what she feared, all along?

A person living in her parents basement, mooching off of her parents income and becoming fat?

"However" The man said, raising her hopes. "There is one position that has yet to be filled in yet, which I am willing to pay quiet well for"

Her future was not all lost yet?

"What is it" Kim said, coming off a bit too eager for both of their liking, he turned to her raising an eyebrow, she quickly corrected herself and said "I mean". "If there is anything, I can do. Please let me know"

But what he said next, had her staring at him in shock, convinced he was joking.

"My son" Arata said, "He needs an assistant, he's so active now, that he's barely home, somebody needs to organization his schedule."

"You want me to be his personal assistant?" Kim said, more like slave, was this man mad!? Imagine the humiliation she would face at the mere thought of being Kazuko assistant and calling him with a respectful tone in public.

No matter what this man was offering her it, it was not worth it.

"I will be willing to pay, the person. 30 pounds per hour" He said.

Maybe, she spoke too soon.

Imagine, making almost 300 pounds per day!

Kim, could just imagine how many Club banna clothes she could buy with that kind of money and how she could finally afford the latest phone on the market without going to her parents praying they would pitch in for her.

300 pounds times five, was about 1500 per week!

All her money problems will be over and if she saved up, in a couple of weeks time, she could really buy her own house that she didn't have to pay rent every month for.

But was the money really worth the humiliation and throwing away her pride?

But then she realized, what pride?

She was the lowest of the low and there was no way, she could walk down the street with confidence in her footsteps.

Any pride she had, had long been sucked dry, and now she was desperate.

Desperate to get her life back on track even if she had to live through the humiliation of having such a job and she said.

"I'll take it Mr Kurama"

And the man said.

"Wonderful, I'll inform my son about his new assistant"

And scene!

Next chapter, Kim starts the morning as new Kazuko assistant, and she is shocked to see how different Kazuko life is compared to hers and faces ridicule of her peers. Review/ fav and follow!


	17. Chapter 17

Author note: I bet you didn't expect this update, did you?

I do not own Kim Possible.

Enjoy!

Kimberly Ann Possible took a huge breath in, as she approached the door of her latest employer.

The only person, who was willing to hire her at this point.

She had come disguised herself as a blonde women, so that people wouldn't recognize her when she walked out of the house began her journey to Kazuko house.

Kim made sure, she appeared presentable for her new job, so she abandoned her usual tank top and dawned a purple slim long sleeves top and skinny jeans, and once she made sure, her hair was alright, she knocked on the door.

Seconds later the door opened, to reveal the same man that had welcomed her last time she had been here, which made her wonder, if the man was the one who usually opened the door when guests appeared.

The man couldn't help but give her a once over, before deeming her outfit acceptable and the fact that she was on time was an added bonus and said. "You may come in, Miss Possible" leaving a gap through the door to allow her to pass, which she did so.

"The young master, is in his room, at the moment, getting measured." He said, walking forward once Kim was in the house. "You are expected to wait here, into the Young master shows himself. You may sit on any chair... but that one" pointing to the chair in front of the large screen television, that Kim had seen Kazuko sit in, when she was secretly looking into his house around.

"That chair, is the young master's special chair, that he uses when he wants to relax after coming home from school, so it is off limits" He said, putting down some ground rules of the house. "The Master himself, is busy in the mornings, so do not disturb him, unless it's an emergency that involves the young Master. If you don't quiet understand your role, than you will speak to me. As an employee of this house, you are expected to be punctual and polite to any guest that may come or to the people who happened to pay your salary from now on. If you don't, than you can expect a sacking after three chances. You must remember, Kimberly Ann Possible, that your are no longer a guest here, so you do not have the luxurious of enjoying the perks that come with it. If you want to eat something, bring a pack lunch or go out and eat. The Kitchen no longer serves you so do not expect anyone to cater to you."

And somehow, this man was scary.

 _Was he always like this?_ Kim thought, sitting down making sure to avoid, Kazuko special chair.

"Now, if you have anymore question. I'm sure, the young master, himself, is more than willing to answer you" he said, before leaving, not even bowing to her, showing the change in her status as far as the House was concerned.

Honestly, Kim was dreading the day, she would have, all because she needed the money, she would have to swallow her pride.

She could hassle her parents for rent money, especially when the ground was so shaky between them right now.

She had spent months trying to convince her parents, to allow her to live in her own house for her university year's, so couldn't move back in, in disgrace.

Just than, the sound of somebody coming down the steps was heard.

"I got to say, Mr Kurama. When I first agreed to work for you, I didn't expect I could experiment so freely with imported fabric" Said a voice, that took Kim, a full two minutes to realize, why that voice sounded so fairly despite never actually meeting the person.

By the time she figured it out, the man was already down the steps, and in full view.

Standing at 6 foot 2, was none other than world famous, fashion designer Cadan Arcane, the creator of the highly expensive and fashionable, Arcane collection.

Kim mouth had never hit the ground so hard.

Ch 17: Assistant Kimberly Ann Possible

Cadan Arcane was pretty sharp when picking up somebody's gaze, that was directed at him and he turned his head in Kim's direction, the moment he felt her eyes on him, behind him was none other than Kazuko, dressed in a white t-shirt that had sleeves, which reached to his elbow, a sleeveless dark green jacket and was over it and dark green combat jeans that reached to his ankles and white trainer's were underneath them.

And for the first time since they met, Kim, paid extra attention to the brand that could be seen on each piece of clothing, he wore.

Each piece of clothing had a black moon on it, the brand for Arcane.

Kazuko, actually know, Cadan Arcane, the creator of the brand!?

Kim was suddenly very conscious of how she looked in front a man who oozed style, but she never even got a first impression, the moment the man saw her, he recognized her immediately from that video, destain crossed his face.

Kim, couldn't help but shrink away from his gaze, this was not how she wanted to meet one of her icons.

The overwhelming embarrassment, made her looked down at her feet.

"...Well, Mr Kurama. I will be going now." The man said, ignoring Kim, who was trying to look as small as possible. "I will send you any new designs, I come up with like usual"

"Actually, Mr Arcane" Kazuko said, glancing at Kim. "Send the designs to Kim, my new assistant, that my father recently hired for me"

"Her?" He said, turned to Kim, who still trying to shrink.

"If you have a problem with it, you can always send a copy of the designs, to my father. If I somehow don't get it." Kazuko said.

"No, I'm fine with it, but if somebody does call me, that I don't know through her phone. I can assume, you will handle it?" He said, after all, a lot of people were after him for his design's, it would be a disaster if his phone number was made public.

Meaning Kim, would not only be sacked for spreading his phone number around but it would be year's long after she finished university, that people would give her even a shred of trust.

Destroying a fashion designer's long hard work, would definitely not look good on her CV.

"Yes" Kazuko said, he know the dangers.

"Very well" The man said, going over to Kim and saying. "Give me your phone, girl"

And honestly, it would be a lie if Kim said she didn't feel a little bit insulted, but what pride did she have left, when she was very lucky to get a job that paid so well, and handed him her phone without opening her mouth.

Mr Arcane, was clearly not impressed by her, six month old phone.

It was way out of season, right now and reluctantly put in his phone number and gave it back to her before leaving through the front door.

" Au Revoir" He said, and with that he was gone.

Kim could only gape, after her fashion idol.

"Kim. When, I'm finished with my breakfast, we'll leave" Kazuko said, in a commanding tone, Kim had never heard from him before, there was no longer a somewhat respectful tone in his voice when he said her name.

Wait, what?

Kazuko sat down at the table, and several servants came in with his breakfast, that sight of the luxurious meal, made Kim feel jealous, when she thought about what she ate for breakfast, that very morning.

A common cereal bar since she couldn't really go out any more as freely as before and her bank account was little tight at the moment.

Kazuko had a plat filled with beacon, fresh fruit like berries and strawberry and tomato slices, on another plate not that far from him, was a chocolate filled croissant, not to that was a glass full of fresh orange juice.

When the amazing smell hit her noise, she tried to stop her stomach from roaring too loud.

Of course Kazuko heard it with or without his amazing hearing, and was giving a very Ron like smirk inside.

He clearly had the better breakfast this morning.

He finished eating 15 minute's later and wiped his mouth, Kim couldn't help but notice how small his bites were, was it a Japanese thing?

When he pushed his plate away, servants came in to take what was left of his breakfast away, Kim could still taste the smell despite their being almost nothing on the plates and her eyes followed the plates away into no doubt the kitchen.

She didn't notice that one of the servants that came in had brought Kazuko bag and was surprised to find, he had it seconds after she pulled her eyes away.

"We'll be taking one of the limousine's, since it's your first day today" He said, he was going to let her off for today, he know it would be dangerous for her to be seen if they went the standard way, with a limousine, nobody could see her unless the windows weren't tinted.

Kim couldn't help but feel relieved that she wouldn't have helmet hair when she arrived at school, although she was slight disappointed that her arm's wouldn't be feeling his toned muscle today.

Kazuko began to walk to the back of the house instead of the front and Kim followed, wondering where they were going, by the time they reached the door, she was sure they were underneath the house.

"Woa" She said, when Kazuko opened the door, in front of her, was what could only be described a massive underground carpark.

Kazuko continued to walk, passed the limousine's, jeeps and sports cars, that his father only brought to keep up the appearance of a wealthy man who liked to spend big.

"My dad, like's to collect cars and use them, for his hobby" Kazuko said, there were just some things you can only find, in powerful cars that you couldn't get at stores, especially when robots were considered.

A man in a slick black driver's uniform came out of a booth, when they passed him, and began to follow behind them.

"Don't worry, about him." Kazuko said, as Kim tensed. "He's one of my family drivers" he than stopped in front a long black stretched limousine and if it wasn't for how used she was to be in Limousines from her passed job's, she would have stared.

The man immediately went ahead of them and opened the door to the passengers seat and said. "Good morning, Young master Kazuko."

It always shocked Kim, how polite these people were, towards somebody who looked so much like Ron that it made her feel uncomfortable inside.

Kazuko, walked right in, not even asking if she would go first, which irritated her a bit, but her eyes widened at the space inside the limousine as she got in.

She had more, than enough room to stretch her legs in it.

Just sitting on the leather, reminded her of the happier times, in her life.

The driver got into the driver seat, closed the door and put on his seat pelt, before starting the engine.

"Kim, have you got my schedule for today?" Kazuko said, as they began to move out of the underground carpark.

"U-Ur, yeah" She said.

"You. should know, by now. That whenever your at work, you will address me as 'Young Master' or 'Sir', even if were out in public" He said, making Kim swallow.

Hard.

Kazuko, was actually serious.

"Since your new, I will carry my own bag and books today, but after today" He said, "You'll, be carrying all my heavy stuff, including my football uniform and socks and I expect to have them washed, and to have my shoes shined"

 _What was this feeling of enjoyment?_ Kim thought, why did she get the feeling, Kazuko was enjoying this when she hadn't offended him in anyway.

Well.

Not recently, anyway.

"You will also be in charge of making sure, everything is there in my bag, like my notebooks and my prepared lunchbox" He said, "If you screw up, that's one out of three strikes that me and my father gives, when you hit three strikes, you are fired. What, use is hiring a person who promised to make your life easier, when their actually making things harder?"

And Kim, could somehow relate to that, people used to hire her because she could get things done fast and quickly, without rising packing but if she managed to screw up, things would suddenly get very complicated for not only her employer, but her as well.

Her eyes were almost blinded, when they drove onto the streets, and the sun burst through the wind shield.

However she was suddenly thankful that because of the tinted windows, people couldn't see her, as the vehicle drove along.

Kazuko passed the time by texting on his phone and Kim, was once again reminded of her apparently out of date, phone.

She thought, he might be texting Bonnie, but in actually fact he was texting Eric, one of her ex-boyfriend's, who was finding it hilarious that Kim Possible had been reduced to nothing but an assistant.

The vehicle suddenly started to slow down and Kim looked through the windows to find, they were in the Universities, private carpark, and their driver was trying to park.

Of course, they were getting a lot of attention while doing so.

Who wouldn't stare, if a limousine parked right in front of you, and you know none of the teacher's were actually rich enough to afford coming to school like that.

That only meant a rich student, had just arrived.

The engine was turned off and Kim know, they would be stepping out soon.

You would think, if she arrived in a limousine to her university of all place's, she would be holding her head high and eager to get out, but instead, the attention she would get would getting would be her curse.

Thankful Kazuko was the first to step out, wearing his new, branded clothes.

"KAZUKO!" Bonnie said, approaching her half Japanese very rich, friend.

When she saw the limousine, she should have know it was him, and gave him a hug which he returned, several people, namely the female's took the time to admire his clothing of the day, while the guy's were wondering if they could rope Kazuko, into letting them ride in his limousine.

It was safe to say, Josh Mankey 'hot ride' had become second best in the eyes of the students.

Bonnie noticed something at the corner of her eyes and said. "Kazuko, is there somebody else, with you?"

And Kazuko turned around to Kim, with a certain look in his eyes and Kim know, she had no choice in staying in the vehicle, not if she wanted to get paid.

She had avoided Uni, for days now and now she was being forced back or her would lose her newly acquired job, so she took a breather and began to shuffle into the limelight.

And slowly one by one, the faces around them turned from surprise to hostility when they realised who she was, Bonnie smiling face, did a one-eight and turned into a large frown, as she said.

"Kazuko. What's **SHE** doing here!?"

She.

Was in fact, Kimberly Ann Possible.

 _And her hell was about to begin._

And Scene!

Next chapter, the whole university, finds out Kim is kazuko assistant and Kim can't help but think, god is punishing her, now that she see's how different her school life is, now that she's back and is no longer part of the popular crowd. Review/fav and follow!


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Kim Possible.

Enjoy!

Kim head was the lowest it had ever been in her life.

This was pure humiliation.

The hallway's that was once so welcoming to her, that showered her with nothing but praise, had turned into her worst nightmare.

The guys who usually checked her out, making her feel good about herself, were now 'slipping' insults into their 'accidental' cough's, when they saw her.

She received dirty looks from girl's, who were displeased to see her.

"What is **she** doing here? I thought, she dropped out from the shame" She heard a girl whisper.

"Does she really have any shame to be able to show up, here? What a total bitch" Another girl said.

There was muttering like this as she walked by with her head down, but what really stood out to her was Bonnie Rockwaller mocking laughter, when Kazuko forced her to introduce herself properly to her, including her new job title.

The shame, when they all realized what she just said and the importance of it, had her face turning a darker shade than her hair, when mocking laughter reached her ears.

Who would have thought that one day, _the_ Kim Ann Possible, the girl who could anything, except be a good person, had been reduced to somebody assistant?

It was commercial and the news's spread like wild fire, throughout the university, the moment they walked into the building, Kim was already aware that the whole school know about her embarrassing situation, because you could see it in their eyes.

As for the guy who got her into this mess, he seemed either oblivious to everything around him or he didn't care.

Instead, Kazuko was shining brightly amongst the popular kid's, around his right arms was none other than Bonnie who was making sure, Kim saw her on his arm, well.

You just had to look at Kazuko, to see why.

Kazuko, was an Arcane fashion collection gold mine, everything, he wore cost several thousand dollars, showing he was clearly loaded.

Just by being seen next to him, would make yourself look good, even if you were at the bottom of the social leader, he was that good.

With good look's, deep pockets, smarts and being the new captain of the football club, making it official that Josh was no longer king, Kazuko Kurama was a monster on the social leader.

But dating somebody who had it all, wouldn't help even the likes of her, at this point.

He was popular and she was not.

He was hot and she was not.

Her current standing point was familiar to her, for some reason...

Then, she know why.

 **Oh, god.**

She was Ron, in this relationship!

Ch 18: In Ron Stoppable, shoes.

To think, there would be a day, where nobody would want to sit next to her in class...

The moment the teacher saw her, she got the heavy feeling that he would keep an extra close eye on her.

Up to that point, she didn't think, the morning was that bad.

But when the teacher, keep's eyeing you, every few minutes and the students themselves, treat you as if you're the daughter of Satan himself, then you just know things were bad.

When the students were told to get into pair's, Kim couldn't help but remember the days were guy's and girls would fall over themselves to partner with her, but now, everybody was giving her a wide breath like she was contagious and instead guys and girl's, where falling over Kazuko, to partner up with him, knowing it would be an easy A, for them, since he was so smart.

The classes afterword's weren't much better, everybody tried to avoid her, even the teacher's, though they hid it better.

At this point, she wanted nothing more than to run away but she needed the money, that came with this job, what she wouldn't do, to have Ron or somebody by her side.

But there was no one there to pick her up, when she felt this low, there was no dashing guy who would take her by the hand and tell her everything was going to be okay.

She felt so exposed, as if she was walking around naked or in her underwear.

There was little to no sympathy from her former friends, that she so happened to run into, throughout the day, even they, could no longer defend her.

A leg suddenly lashed out in front of her and she was tripped, her notebook and school thing's that weren't in her bag went all over the floor.

"Man, how clumsy can you be?" Said, a girl, that Kim recognized as she looked up.

The funny thing was, this girl was one of those who usually kissed up to her, when she was dating Josh.

"Kim, you really need to be more careful with where you step, you might get fired." The girl beside the other girl said, before saying "And is it true, that nobody will take you anymore? How sad. Weren't you boasting some time ago about how you've met so many famous people? Now look at you. Nobody wants to admit they even know you. It's funny, how the world work's, isn't it?"

It was indeed shocking, how much power the social leader had over people, especially in this building.

One day, she was at the very top, everybody was nice to her and everybody wanted to be her, the next day, she was down below and everybody was suddenly mocking her and hating her.

She had indeed become the Ron of the university, and she had nobody to blame but herself for what was happening to her right now.

Her past sin's, had finally caught up with her and now she was paying the price.

Thinking, she deserved it, she said nothing as she picked her stuff off the ground, in front of those who were walking by or just standing by and watching.

She refused to cry and show everybody her tear's.

One day, things will get better for her.

One day, they would all eventually forget and move on with their lives and she would be able to, as well.

She couldn't spend the rest of her life like this.

She had to believe that she could claw her way back up or she wouldn't be able to hold back the tears, that were threatening to spill.

This was not what she thought her life, would be like when she entered her glamorous university days.

If she could, she would go back in time and warn her younger self of her building ego.

Once she was finished, she continued walking and found her locker, and stuffed her stuff inside, including her cheerleading uniform, knowing she would come back for it later, before going to get lunch.

But the moment, she entered the room, the suddenly noisy cafeteria, went eerily silent, as they all turned her way.

It was like she had just walked into a room where she would have to sing in front of millions of people, she couldn't help but feel self-conscious with all these people staring at her, like some never before seen animal.

"OH, KIMMIE!" Said, a voice that nobody expected to hear from the crowd of people and certain not her.

It was none other than Bonnie Rockwaller.

Kim's shock and surprise could be seen her face and on a lot of people's in the room, why was Bonnie calling Kim? Shouldn't she be the one to rub Kim's lower status in her face?

"Kazuko said, he wants to talk to you" Bonnie said, and if this had been a month ago, she would have snatch up this opportunity to make friends with him.

But now it was just plain embarrassing.

Kazuko was her boss, who was the same age as her, and he was calling her while every single person in the room was staring at her.

Now, she had two options.

She could either ignore him and get fired, and plead with her parents to let her move back in with her or be cast out onto the streets.

Or, she could answer the call, and prove to everybody she was nothing more than Kazuko lackey.

Kim was sure, the guy didn't see it that way and would have preferred to talk to her, in private but Bonnie was determined to humiliate her, all the way.

"Kimmie? What are you standing there for? Aren't you supposed to answer to your boss?" Came Bonnie's, 'I am enjoying putting oil on the fire' voice.

Seeing, she had no other choice, Kim gritted her teeth, killed her pride and walked towards the table, she was all too aware, of the snickers of disbelief, as the rumor about her, was being confirmed before their very eyes.

Kim was officially the lowest of the low in school, not even Josh, who had been disgraced, would look at her now.

She sat down at the on empty seat at the popular table and said, feeling like she was going to cry. "Can I help you, 'Young Master'?"

There.

She said it and jaws were practically dropping.

After all, what guy didn't want a girl calling them 'Young Master'? And envious looks began to be directed at Kazuko.

Even Bonnie jaw had dropped, she had no idea that Kim had to call Kazuko that.

But instead of gloating or blushing hard, Kazuko looked completely used to it, as he said. "Me and my friends are going to the mall after school. I want you to help carry any stuff, in case we end up buying anything."

His speech was completely different, from when he was talking to a follow student.

He was talking like he was a boss, talking down to an employee, something Kim couldn't help but see the bond between father and son for, since she was subjected to that exact same tone before, from his own father.

While to the other student's, it spoke volumes of Kazuko upbringing, they didn't know that inside he was blushing like a tomato, just like a regular guy.

"Y-Yes, Sir" Kim said, trying very to hide her shame.

"And I want you to keep a record of each item and its price" He said, even as Kazuko, he was still tight, when it came to money, he wasn't Smarty Mart cheap anymore due to his sudden wealth, but he wasn't heart attack expensive either. He only spent so much money, because he needed to keep up the image of being from a very wealthy family.

If not for that, his life style wouldn't be any different than Ron's.

And Kim said, "Yes, sir"

And the other students couldn't help but loose interest in their conversation, they thought Kim Possible being a assistant to another student would be hilarious but Kazuko wasn't exploiting it like any teenager would, he was actually acting like a proper boss.

Somebody sensible beyond his years and this, had come as a blessing to Kim.

Others?

Not, so much.

Kim thought, this wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, maybe her life wasn't completely terrible and her job could be the one thing, that save's her.

This thought gave her, the first piece of hope that she hadn't had in a very long time, and her food suddenly didn't look as dark and depressing as it did a second ago.

Maybe, the trip to the mall wouldn't be so bad for her, as well?

#After Lunch#

Kim took her bag out of her locker and began to walk to the cheerleading changing rooms to change.

Her life may have gone downhill, but Cheerleading was one of the thing's, she could truly call her own.

Something, that she was sure would stay with her forever.

Then, she saw Bonnie Rockwaller in front of the door, backed up by some of her team mates on the squad and know things were going to go downhill and fast.

For some reason Kim, had a bad feeling about this, as she approached.

"Well, Kim, you've finally showed up, took you long enough" Bonnie said, "Me and the squad have been talking and we've decided, that you don't need to show up for practice, anymore"

No need to show up for practice?

Wait.

"Your kicking me out of the squad!?" Kim said, catching on pretty quickly.

"Kim, it's nothing personal" Bonnie said, "But your so hated right now, that if your seen with us especially on game day. We'll, be booed before we could even utter a proper cheer. And what kind of a cheering squad, gets booed, because of one member?"

"But" Kim began, looking at her fellow team mate's, were they really kicking her out of the squad?

"Kim, sorry but a cheerleader never misses a day off from school no matter how bad it gets" Said, Courtney William's.

And Kim thought, she obviously had never felt threatened just by taking a step outside of her own home, like her.

"Kim, you should have thought about the squad before you did all those terrible things" Said, Serina Dan.

"But... that was year's ago! How was I supposed to know it would affect me, now!" Kim said, it wasn't fair.

"Well, Kim." Bonnie said, "It's was going to come out eventually, right? And now everybody pretty much hate's you for it to the point that if your seen cheering with us, they would pretty much hate us as well. And besides, how can we allow somebody who everybody knows is nothing but a manipulative back stabbing bitch, to be a cheerleader? Kim, I may have been no princess in high school but even I had lines I would never cross, that you gladly did. To think, people, actually envied your relationship with Ron, but now, all they feel is pity for him. How does it feel to be the new Ron, at Uni, Kim? Good? It should be because you worked hard to get to the bottom of the pile, right, Kim?"

And with that she turned, following her were her two-team mate's, who didn't even glance her way.

The cheering squad had forsaken her.

Kim, collapse right there and then.

Her day's of being a cheerleader were over.

She was no longer Kim Possible the Cheerleader.

 _But Kim Possible, the backstabbing Bitch._

 **And scene!**

Next chapter, Kazuko and Kim get kidnapped by Global Justice who want to recruit Kazuko, meanwhile Kazuko father gets a surprise visit from a special woman that he hadn't seen in over twenty years' and who he hoped, he would never see ever again. Review/fav and follow!


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Kim Possible.

Enjoy!

"Would you hurry up!" Bonnie Rockwaller said, as she walked beside the guy who was attracting quiet some attention, standing alongside her where the other people from the Popular table.

" _I'll teach you to hurry up_ " Kimberly Ann Possible grumbled under her breath, she was carrying more than a dozen shopping bags, several people recognized avoiding her like the plague.

To think.

One day, she would be carrying her nemesis own shopping bag at the mall.

To her horror, Bonnie had asked Kazuko if she could dump some of her shopping bags with her and he had said, yes.

It was the beginning of hell for her from that moment on because Bonnie made it a point, to pass all her bags to her and exploit her.

In front of everybody in a tone that clearly told her, she was enjoying this.

Even the other kids used her as well, after asking for premising.

 _And exactly how much money did Kazuko even have?_

Kim had been shocked when Bonnie led them to the most expensive place in the mall, so expensive that it put a store like 'Club Banna' to shame.

And what was even more shocking was that, those who worked at the place, recognized Kazuko immediately and treated him with absolute respect.

Meaning, he had brought something from this store before and it was pretty high up for them.

She couldn't help but gawk at the beautiful clothes that only made their debut in fashion magazine that she wished she could buy, if not for the price tag.

She couldn't help but gawk at the interior alone.

If she had her old job back, the only way she would be able to afford anything is by cashing in a favor.

But Kazuko didn't buy any clothes but instead a very expensive cologne and a watch, before popping into the nearby game store and buying every new game he could find.

Seeing this, everybody except for Bonnie seemed shocked by his high-end spending.

Kim was than treated to a similar scene of Ron suddenly getting rich and lots of people suddenly 'liked' him.

But the only difference was, Kazuko barely took out his wallet after that, unless it was for food, everybody else had to buy their own stuff, only Bonnie was close enough for him to splash some money on.

Kim wasn't the only one turning green with envy.

But still, Kazuko, alone, had brought a lot and it was bound to catch certain people's eyes.

Like Thieves.

Everybody except Kim was sitting around a table, having a really good burger, Kim was sitting far away, practically collapsed on the seat, when it happened.

Suddenly a guy dressed in black wearing a mask, ran towards her and grabbed several of the bag's that Kim know had mostly Kazuko stuff in it.

Everybody was stunned.

Ch 19: Global Justice, welcomes you.

Without anybody realizing it Kazuko was out of his seat, much faster than Kim was and said. "Stay put and watch the bags" to Kim, before leaving to get his bag's back.

But he should have known Kim hadn't broken out of her 'I can do anything alone' mindset and instantly thought that Kazuko would not be able to handle the robber like she could, so, she followed after him.

Leaving Bonnie and the rest of the popular teenagers with the bag's.

Kazuko showing impressive speed ran after the person who stole his bag's.

There were some very good games in there and he wasn't overloaded so much, to shrug it off and get another copy.

That was just wasteful.

It didn't take long for the Thief to realize Kazuko was chasing him, he did a flip on a table full of people, jumping through the mess of a people eating, like it was a walk in a park without losing any speed.

He fully expected Kazuko to have to take the long way and run around the mass of tables, like a normal person, that's why he was so surprised when Kazuko made a massive leap and leapt onto a table, even flipping from table to table, increasing his speed.

Kim wasn't the only one shocked to see Kazuko apparent moves, those who followed closely behind her were shocked as well.

"Woah" Bonnie said, "Kazuko, got some serious moves"

The Thief eyes narrowed, seeing that Kazuko was catching up to him and found a cart full of hot dogs and throw several, per second at him.

Kazuko was immediately on alert and picked up an empty tray and used it to protect himself from the steaming hot dogs while he moved forward.

Those around were honestly shocked by Kazuko ability to not only dodge but deflect as well and as Kazuko got closer, he abandoned the tray and accurately throw it right underneath the person's feet just when they were about to step down.

The person in surprise, couldn't get his footing and the tray caused him to fall to the ground, when he was about to get up, Kazuko was already upon him, with a flying round house kick sending him flying into a nearby wall, releasing the bag's in his hands, as he flew.

Kazuko brushed invisible dust from his clothes before picking up his bag's.

"KAZUKO!" Said a voice, that he recognized as somebody who was not supposed to be here.

He turned around and Kim was stunned to see him looking at her coldly, as he said. "What are you doing here? Didn't I say that you should take care of the rest of the bag's?"

And then he saw Bonnie and the small group of popular kid's carry the bag's that Kim should have been looking after.

The colour from Kim face began to drain.

"Way to go Kim" Bonnie said, "Not only did you allow the bag's to be stolen but you even disregarded your employer's instruction's. I didn't realize you weren't that desperate for a job"

And no matter how much Kim wanted to resort back but under Kazuko gaze, her mind want blank from fear.

She didn't realise how terrible she actually was, when it came to listening to her employer, they were always the one asking for help, so naturally she took the lead and gave out order's.

She thought this was her time to shine again and gain Kazuko approval.

Who know, it would come back to haunt her?

Did she just offend the one person who was willing to hire her?

"K-Kazuko" She began, stepping forward. "I'm s-"

"I appealed to my father to give you a job" Kazuko cut her off. "Three strikes and you're out. That was your first strike" giving her the bag's he was holding.

But due to her emotion's, Kim squeezed the bag in a certain place which activated something placed within it.

The next thing both Kazuko and Kim know, the ground below them was no longer there and they were both falling.

Shocking those who watched.

Both of them fell into a tube on top of each other that Kim recognized all too well before dropping down with the tube at even higher speeds.

Kazuko was surprisingly calm despite the Ron in him screaming like a girl, and the fact that because of the tight space he was forced to be uncomfortable close to Kim.

Kim felt herself blush when she was suddenly aware of her body pressed against Kazuko body that many females in the University would pay to touch.

The ride of hell, finally finished, almost burning their feet in the process and when it was finally over, Kazuko had the power to give a sharp kick shattering the doors, that would have let them out eventually.

"As expected of you, Kazuko Kurama" Said a voice, Kim, had last heard firing her from her job at Global Justice. "Welcome"

They both turned around to find a woman who was of average height, curvy in build and had short brown hair, but the most noticeable feature about her was the eye patch over one eye.

Doctor Betty Director, the head of the world-wide organization 'Global Justice'.

It was the hardest thing for Kazuko to not show any recognition despite seeing the women many times in the past.

While Kim was just stunned to be allowed into Global Justice again.

"...Welcome to where?" Kazuko said, suddenly very self-conscious about his voice.

"To the Global Justice network" Dr Director said, as Kazuko was suddenly aware of how many years have gone by since he had last stepped foot into Global Justice.

No longer did the Network use the old bulky computers but had adapted to the current time's, using the latest holographic technology.

So, when he looked surprised, he was truly surprised.

"Our sources tell us that you may not know what 'Global Justice' is, because we don't usually broadcast ourselves onto Japanese television and we haven't had a very 'open' case in week's, not since..." Dr Director trailed off as Kim avoided eye contact, luckily she chose to move on. "My name is Doctor Betty Director or Dr Director for short and I am the head of Global Justice. Global Justice is an organization which is dedicated to fighting crime all around the world"

Just than, a young man came down from one of the tube's that everybody recognized immediately as Global Justice former, now Number One Agent since Kim Possible was fired.

"Will Du, Global Justice Number One Agent reporting for duty" The now man said, even though he was roughly the same age as Kazuko and Kim, he decided to grow a beard and fully embraced his life as an adult in the eyes of the law.

Then the young man noticed Kim, his eyes darkened and passed through her to see Kazuko and said. "So you're the guy everybody has been observing recently, you sure do look like Ron Stoppable but he wasn't much."

 _HEY!_ Kazuko felt his inner Ron shout, instead he rose an eyebrow.

Meanwhile Kim got the nasty feeling that Will Du, who she finally got him to view her as an equal had seen the video that ruined her life which meant that he treated her as thin air again.

"Please come with me." Dr Director said, but Kazuko didn't move despite Kim moving and Will Du leaving to do his own thing, noticing this she asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Kazuko said, "You just literally kidnapped me and my Assistant to who knows where and you expect me to follow you? I don't even know if 'Global Justice' is real and not some ruse. If, I'm not in my limo around a certain time, my driver will inform my Father and my Father will assume the worst."

"Your worry is warranted." Dr Director said. "Considering how much your worth, it would make sense that there are people out there who would love to kidnapped you, just to blackmail your Father."

"Wait. Exactly how much is Kazuko worth?" Kim said.

The women who she had developed a close relationship with not so long ago, treated her, as if she never spoke.

"Alright, then." Dr Director said, "How about calling your driver to let him know that you're running late and where to pick you? Nobody here, wants a foreign billionaire breathing down their throat. So we'll even make sure to unblock the signal from your phone to insure, you can be tracked by the right people."

"Okay... now I'm more incline to believe you" Kazuko said, while Dr Director smiled, the young man was as smart as she had observed, he had picked up the message she was trying to convey through her words.

"Now, can we go" Dr Director said.

Kazuko nodded and he and Kim followed the Director.

"So... what does 'Global Justice', want from me?" Kazuko said, as they entered the same room, Kim had first entered all those years ago.

"Global Justice has been watching you, Mister Kurama, ever since you arrived in Middleton." Dr Director said, as a holographic screen projected over the table, which was not so new to Kim, they all saw a projection image of a moving white van pulling up to the house that would later become residence to the Kurama, followed by several very expensive vehicles. "With an entrance like that, it was practically hard **not** to notice you"

Kim was very surprised seeing just how many expensive looking things entered the house, she now worked for.

"Since the house is so close to here. We make it our business to know when somebody that rich moves into the neighborhood, especially if a 'less than honest' person moved in" Dr Director said, as both Kim and Kazuko know what that meant. "But luckily all your father income checked out." Of course, she didn't know that Kazuko had spent day's making sure there was no holes, in where all that money was supposed to come from, he even had to bribe several people who noticed the change in their stock holder data bank. "At first, we were going to gloss over you but we soon realized just how smart you were."

"What do you mean by that?" Kazuko said.

"We made a request to your Math's Teacher when we saw the grades you used to get, into the university. Of course, since your brain was more suitable for those who have large minds instead of the jock section, that person happily agreed to hand you a Global Justice Grade Paper" Dr Director said, not hiding anything and Kim eyes went wide.

When she first officially got into Global Justice, she had to take the test and only managed to pass with the required minimum despite being known for her smarts which spoke volumes of how hard the test was.

But what Dr Director said next, shocked her even more.

"And you'll be happy to know, you passed with a 100% score. You should have seen our Tech and Science Department. I had to stop them from trying to kidnap you, because they wanted to study and use your brain."

Kazuko frowned, realizing that trying to blend in and be perceived as human had a major flaw in it and that major flaw allowed Global Justice to get things passed him because he had to limit his sense's and actions.

"Then, we saw how you broke the Captain of the Football team long standing Record and realized you would be the perfect Agent to join Global Justice" Dr Director said.

And Kim looked like she had just been slapped.

What!?

Meanwhile, Kazuko felt the inner Ron in him, gloat over the fact he had outshined Josh Mankey, the guy who seemed to have it all and was now being offered a serious job at Global Justice.

"What further convinced us, was this clip right here." Dr Director said, showing the clip of Kazuko beating the stuffing out of the guy's, Josh Mankey had sent after him, as Kim jaw dropped bearing witness to what he former boyfriend did.

Or failed to do.

"You wouldn't have happened to train at a placed called 'Yamanouchi Ninja School'?" Dr Director said, some of the moves Kazuko preformed was very reminiscent of that school.

"Never heard of it." Kazuko said, while he was sweating on in the inside, he should watch his fighting moves from now on. "I learnt my skills from my father and my instructor's. Maybe one of them has a connection to the school."

It was very plausible excuse and there was no indication that he know the school was actually a school to train Ninja's instead of a normal school with a cool name.

"Maybe" Dr Director said, dismissing it, before she said. "Well, you have skills that would fit right at home here. We would like to you, to join Global Justice and join us in the fight against evil."

Wait a moment!

Kim realises with horror, did Kazuko just become her!?

Now that she thought about it, Kazuko had become her from all those years ago.

Kazuko was at his peak in life, Grade A+ material for an Agent and they wanted him to join, just like they wanted her to join all those years ago.

She was fully expecting Kazuko to say yes, and she would officially become the 'Ron' in the relationship, always the distraction and never in the spot light.

However, Kazuko said.

"I'm sorry, I carn't." surprising both of them, yes the inner him wanted the job so badly so that he could finally get the recognition that he deserved but he had to be realistic. He was now a Syndrome, if he was constantly put into dangerous situations, where he could even lose a limb, how long would it take until somebody finds out? He was also bound to follow the orders of the man who had turned him into this thing, even if he did say yes, just a mere 'no' from that man would end it right here.

And besides, if he began putting people in jail, if one of them managed to escape, they would know he was responsible for it and immediately come after him, or his Creator, who was still very much Human.

Being a crime fighter was too dangerous for him, right now.

"Because of my status, I cannot be put in danger" He said, "And my Father would constantly worry about me. There is also the fact I'm still in education so it's a very busy time in my life. Maybe, you should have asked me, when I'm in my late 20's. Now, where is the exit?"

"There is no way to change your mind?" Dr Director said, she would have loved to have this young man work for them, but all his points were sound.

"No" Kazuko said, he had made up his mind while Kim gapped.

Somebody exactly turned down a job at Global Justice!

"Okay, I'll show you the exit" Dr Director said, as they both followed.

#Home, an hour later#

"FATHER, I'M HOME!" Kazuko yelled, he found it strange his father didn't meet him at the door but a servant had opened the door for him.

Kim was told to pick up the bag's from Bonnie house when he called about the bag's.

He didn't find anything strange about the house atmosphere.

But when he walked into the large space, ready to sit back and relax, with a good video game.

 **He saw them.**

An Asian women who was round, roughly around his Creators age and the three children, who's oldest wasn't even 20 yet.

All of them looked at him in surprise, especially the woman.

Then he saw his Creator, sitting the furthest distance away from them with very dark eyes as if they had the plague.

When their eyes connected, a cold chill ran down his spine, faced with eyes that looked at everything like they somehow offended him.

But then the man realized who he was staring at and the look quickly vanished.

"Welcome home, son." The man said.

Kazuko unnerved, couldn't help but look at the complete strangers in the house and ask.

"Father, who are these people?"

 _Who are these people that would cause you to feel such hatred?_

And scene!

I suddenly had inspiration for this and wanted to quickly write. Maybe I can get the next chapter out on the coming weekend or not. Let's see how my assignments go. Please review/fav and follow!


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Kim Possible.

Enjoy!

The news's that Takao Tajima was wrongfully convicted came down on the Shigeko, Tessai and Settani family like a hammer.

Who know that their once peacefully and highly privileged life style was so delicate in the first place?

Once Takao Tajima mother stopped crying after receiving the news, the three families soon found themselves being handed an official looking paper detailing that she planned to sue them for everything they got.

None of the wealth they had, belonged to them so she was taking it back and putting it, into a bank account in her son's name, ready to use in case her son ever came back home.

And that was only the least of the family's problems.

With a father who was once hailed as a Hero's and had such a big impact in the tech industry, that the next generation, was guaranteed to either live off of their father's fortune or have an amazingly paying job, respected by all.

So, when the attitude around them suddenly changed, they noticed immediately.

No longer were the children looked up upon, with awe and admiration for their father's contribution, instead they were now known as the spawn of the man who not only set up an innocent man for treason but had been living off the wealthy that belonged to the man as well.

It was like those gazes had done a complete one eighty.

Sure, everybody know that not everybody in the tech world were saints, but when most of the people in Japan know about it, people tended to distance themselves away from those who had their secrets exposed.

When the three in question, appeared in court, suddenly their massive number of 'friends' vanished as if they weren't there in the first place.

The media crucified all three of them, and their families.

Their remaining family members lives were a complete mess and they were shunned everywhere they went, nobody was willing to hire anybody with their sir names and it was only a matter of time before what little money they were allowed to keep, ran out.

They had lost everything except for the clothes on their backs.

It was so bad that they were even thinking about changing their last names and undergoing plastic surgery, for survival.

Who know that appearing, frequently, on the television, would come back to haunt them?

And then the three families plunged into despair had an idea.

Why don't they look for Takao Tajima, and have the man tell the media, he didn't hold a grudge against the rest of the family.

They could already see the better lives if that were to happen.

Each member wanted to find the man for their own selfish reasons.

But it wasn't easy finding a man who had been banned from Japan, 20 years earlier.

Very few people were willing to let them find, even, one hair strand from that man.

Hadn't the man suffered enough?

He could even be died for all they know, without ever knowing he was a now a free man.

Who would help such a man when he was faced with such hostility outside the walls of Japan?

His possible death had crossed many people's minds and was a very hot topic amongst the Japanese.

However, there were still people willing to point them in the right direction, if they paid them enough.

And there was some people who swindle them once they heard the word money, as a result, two of the family's official want bankrupt and only the Shigeko, managed to make it to the front of the house on the verge of Bankruptcy.

Still not entirely sure they were being told the truth.

As luck would have it, the man himself answered the door, looking older and much better kept then what they had all envisioned after twenty year's.

The man was surprised at first seeing the complete strangers that turned up at his doorstep and then he saw the only female adult in the small group who was fatter then he remembered her to be but the features were still there, once he realized this his eyes couldn't keep away.

Several emotions passed through his eyes, before finally settling on anger which made her look down.

She remembered the last time she saw those eyes which haunted her through the years in her sleep.

She had no right to appear before him.

But at the same time, she had to think about her family's survival.

So, what happened next shocked her kid's as their usual strong mother, swallowed her pride and begged him to take them in since they literally had no other place to go.

She didn't care that she was making a scene, as many neighbors walked by with wide eyes.

But the man certainly did.

He had no choice but to let them inside the house.

The first thing the Shikego family noticed when they walked inside was how spacious and extremely posh everything in the house looked.

Servants were everywhere.

It seemed to them that the man, who the Japanese media was currently looking for, hadn't suffered at all since he had been thrown out of Japan.

The man, even though he was much older than his pictures had a very healthy glow to his skin, like what they used to have.

Miyaka Shigeko was suddenly aware of the pictures of the man she had long ago being engaged to, holding a tiny child who got older when she went from picture to picture.

It looked like she wasn't the only one who had children after what happened.

Suddenly she felt the urge to look away and pretend those pictures didn't exist, from the deep regret.

"Sit" The man voice was low and but before they all realized it, they had taken a seat.

The atmosphere was so heavy that every one of them, felt the strong urge to leave.

It was then that a teenager arrived at the house and they came in contact with Takao Tajima young adult son.

Ch 20: Intruders invade the home.

Kazuko found a whole group of people staring at him for some reason.

"They're nobody, son" Creator said, in a voice a tone that told him not to dive into any of their identities.

So, despite his curiosity, he said. "Okay then." Surprising those who were sure he wanted to delve in more into their identity.

Then he turned and left, they watched him as he went up the step's and disappeared, until the sound of footsteps completely disappeared and the sound of a door closing echoed along with the sound of some kind of video game coming on.

Envy could be seen on the younger children's faces.

After all, not to long ago, they too had lived equally privileged lives.

"Takao" Miyaka began, only to be cut off harshly.

"Takao Tajima no longer exists, Mrs Shikego. He died twenty years ago" Arata Kurama said, the words 'Mrs Shikego' was a slap to her face a far cry from what he used to call him in a soft loving tone.

They were no longer two young people in love.

They both had their families to take care of and she had chosen for them to split so it was too late for her to start regretting now.

Arata had been through too much pain and had done so many terrible things just to survive, that, that very name was taboo to him.

"I can offer you a bed to stay tonight" He said.

Their face lit up, at the idea of a soft and comfortable bed but it didn't last because he said next.

"However, after you've eaten you breakfast. I want you all to this leave."

"Ta-" Miyaka began.

"For the last time, Takao, is not my name and you have no right to call that name" Arata said, "I'll help you look for a place to stay and a job, but you will not contact me after you've settled in and you will not tell anybody that I'm still alive. I don't want to have to explain to my own son, why we have to move. He knows nothing about what happened 20 years ago and I don't want him to live a life of hatred for the rest of his life. He has a very bright future."

And before any of them could say anything, he had called a servant over.

"Yes, Master Kurama?" The man said dressed in a butler uniform and being very respectful, surprising them.

"Can you help put these people in some of the extra room's? They will be staying here tonight" He said.

The man looked at the complete strangers, wrinkling his nose in distain, clearly, he had a very snobbish attitude as he said. "Master... can I burn their clothes as well?"

The face he got was hilarious and it did do its job in raising Arata spirit's a bit.

"Unfortunately, you can't. They will be out in the morning anyway. I don't see any reason to go beyond providing a place to stay and food to eat. No need to waster money on clothing." Arata said, ignoring how everyone else was realize how cold, his heart was towards helping them.

"..Alright Master" The man said, clearly not happy about it, as the family suddenly found themselves swamped by servants on all sides, who led them to the room they would be staying in for tonight.

Each room they were introduced to, was nice and very plain, it was a far cry from having a 'Home' feel to it and there was clearly no love thrown into the room.

It just felt empty and cold.

They could all feel that they weren't wanted here, if not for the sounds of Kazuko video games, the silence would have driven them mad.

When they were called for Dinner Time, neither Arata or Kazuko showed up, instead they all eat alone.

But it was defiantly a delicious meal.

They had no idea that Kazuko had been ordered to eat dinner in his room instead of coming down to stairs.

There are enough food to make them feel bloated and when they were lead back into their room's, laying down in their extremely comfortable room's, they drifted off to dream land immediately.

When morning came, the smell of a freshly cooked breakfast had them salivating.

They couldn't even remember, the last time their personal kitchen had cooked them a breakfast that they had taken for granted.

Very soon each one of them showed up drawn to source of the smell, but when they arrived they couldn't believe their eyes seeing how much their minds had lied to them.

On the table was just sliced toast with butter on, a couple of jars with jam, chocolate and honey in them, some beacon, scrambled eggs and sausages.

Very plain.

A lack luster meal, nothing like what their minds envisioned.

But it only took one glance at Kazuko plate to see the that fantasy's in their minds weren't wrong, the food prepared on his plate was beautifully and delicately made, even from here, they could see the golden hash browns, blueberry's, strawberry's, barbeque worthy sausages that only come out when you want to make a good impression on a large group of people and a beautiful poached egg alongside some golden toast.

The breakfast screamed love, a far cry from what was currently on the table in front of them.

It was like looking at Heaven and Earth.

"Good morning son" A familiar voice called out and they all saw the master of the house enter the room and gave his son an affectionate ruffle of hair.

"Good morning, Father" Kazuko said, even though he had no idea what was going on, there must be a reason why his creator was suddenly acting so affectionate towards him, all of a suddenly.

Then the man sat in the seat directly across from him and a servant came and revealed an equally well-done breakfast, a far cry from what was on the table.

"Aren't you people eating?" Arata said, "The Kitchen spent quite some time preparing food for you"

They almost showed their thoughts on their faces, it was clear as day that the food on the table was for them while he and his son would be eating food much more higher class.

Like the common people and the rich, sitting on one table.

But they were all hungry so they couldn't even complain and went through the limited and much less prepared food.

As expected it was delicious.

But that still didn't stop them from feeling the massive wall on the table, separating the two families.

They ate in uncomfortable silence, the only sound where their mouth's moving.

It didn't last long because Kazuko suddenly noticed at the corner of his eye two small claws appearing at the side of the table, that he could recognize anywhere.

The appearance of the whole body confirmed his suspicions, as a brown skinned naked mole rat made an appearance.

SharpTooth.

He had to wonder what the naked mole rat did when he was at University, he know very well that the mole rat could easily escape his cage at any time, it seemed the Syndrome animal was attracted by the smell and was hoping to get in on the action.

Kazuko was the first to see him, then Arata, who noticed his gaze, then Miyaka Shikego who saw him and screamed.

"RRRRRAAAAAATTTTT!"

 _The next thing poor SharpTooth know, a murderous fork flew towards him._

And scene!

It's going to a while to update this, so I leave you with this. So please Review/fav and follow


	21. Chapter 21

Author: One of the Winners of the Poll. Thanks for voting ㈹8

Also, this takes place in a reality where there in Britain with American characteristics.

I do not own Kim Possible.

Enjoy!

"RRRRRAAAAAATTTTT!" Miyaka Shikego yelled, before she throw her fork at the poor rodent who just wanted food.

Sharp tooth dodged smoothly and the fork slammed into the spot he would have stood at.

Her yell, caused the rest of her family to notice the creature and they too went into panic mode as they all abandoned their food and went to try and kill the creature.

Only to feel shocked by how incredibly agile the creature was, as it dodged every one of their attacks.

"WAIT!" Kazuko said, his shout was drowned by the sea of panicking voices.

Sharp Tooth want into elimination mode, once it was clear that the surrounding people were trying to kill it.

In that moment Kazuko received the notification for mode change from Sharp Tooth, since they connected.

'Threat detected. Commencing the elimination of 4 humans' it said.

And Kazuko know that with Sharp Tooth teeth and small size, the thing can easily kill them.

He didn't know who these people were but if creator choice to house them in the home, then they should be protected.

Sharp Tooth let out a murderous growl but before he could leap and start killing people, Kazuko grabbed him and began to stroke him.

The family who were staying with them froze.

Sharp Tooth began to relax in his embrace.

"It's okay, Sharp Tooth" He said, "You can have some of my food" he let go of the mole rat who was a lot calmer now and began to munch on a strawberry happily.

"What's going on?" Miyaka said,

" **'What's going on?'** You just tried to kill my son's pet!" Arata said, shocking the whole family.

"Takao..." Miyaka said, taken back, that thing was his son's pet? if she and her family had know that, they would have tried to attack it.

However, the man seemed to have a reason to kick them out early.

He motioned for one of the man's servants who was passingby.

The man saw him and immediately went to him and said. "Yes, Master? Is there something wrong with your food?"

"No. As usual the food is amazing. Compliments to our cook as always" Arata said. "I just want you to select some servants to go and pack our guest's belongings and place them on the lawn"

"Outside, Master?" The man said, it was a strange request's.

"Yes, **outside**. And if Mrs Shikego and her family aren't out to retrieve their belongings in an hour. You have my permission to sell their belonging's" Arata said, as the whole family looked at him in absolute horror.

"As you wish, Master" Said, the man, with missing a beat.

"You can't do that!" Said, one of the kid's.

"I can and will. You seem to have not realized that your mother came to me because you had nowhere to go and I've ran out of Patients" Arata said, "Since you and family have gotten here, you have tried to kill my son's pet and addressed me using a name, I find highly offensive. If you think I'm going to bend over backwards like your all so used to, then allow me to welcome you to the rest of world. I have given you a roof over your heads and I have fed you. Now, please get out"

Then the man got up and told the servant that he would be continuing his meal in the study.

And that's when Kim Possible arrived.

Ch 21: One leaves another appears

 _What's going on?_ Kim couldn't help but think as she noticed the air as she walked in, she saw some people she did not recognize at all and they seem frozen on the spot.

Kazuko seemed unusually irritated and his pet was bluntly ignoring the people on the table.

Kazuko finished his food and saw her.

"Have you washed my football uniform like I asked?" Kazuko said, bluntly ignoring the people who were still frozen.

"Y-Yes" She said, snapping out of it and she dangled a bag in front of him. "I made sure to use that special soap as well" it was very expensive but it was nothing compared to her weekly salary.

"Good." Kazuko said, before patting Sharp Tooth on the head.

Somebody came along with another plate with food just like the one severed for the Master and Young Master of the house.

The family eyes light up thinking one of them was going to be lucky enough to have the good food, only for their eyes to widen in shock when it was placed in front of the animal that they had tried to kill.

They were stunned.

The family pet was eating better than they were!

Meanwhile a servant handed him his school bag.

"Let's take one of the limos, today" Kazuko said, walking to the place where his family kept the vehicles however, before he could fully get out of the room, he was suddenly grabbed by the women, who called his creator a strange name.

"You name is Kuzuko, right?" Miyaka said, "Please talk to Ta-I mean your father. Me and my children would like to apologies for earlier"

"I'm sorry but why should I help you when me and my father don't like you?" Kazuko said, his heartless answer stunned them all. "From what I've seen since you've invaded my home, all your family has done is demand thing's from my father. Please let go of my clothes. It's one of a kind"

And Kim wanted to say something but she could feel the tension in the air, she had a very strong feeling that if she opened her mouth, it would be another strike.

The woman let go of his clothes and Kazuko left with Kim trailing behind him, they took the nearest limousine and used that to drive off to school.

The journey was silent until they stopped in front of the University and Kazuko got out.

"YOHO! KAZUKO!" Came the voice of Bonnie, the crowd gave way to reveal her dressed as if she was going to Paris.

She hugged him and then she saw her.

Bonnie ignored Kim instantly and couldn't help but notice how tense Kazuko felt in her arms.

"What's wrong?" She said.

"Just some people who showed up at my house. They tried to kill my pet" Kuzuko said, confiding in her instead of Kim.

Kim had no right to feel insulted and yet she did feel the sting.

"Oh, my god. Is he okay?" Bonnie said, from the way he talked away his pet to her.

"Luckily he wasn't hurt" He said, as they began to walk to class.

"KAZUKO! MY MAN!" Yelled a familiar dude, he was one of the people he was with when he went shopping yesterday. "YOU WERE AWESOME YESTERDAY, BRO! SHOW ME SOME MOVES SOME TIME!"

"Maybe, later" Kuzuko said.

News's had apparently gone around about what happened yesterday and how he could defend himself as well.

It was just another reason for countless girls to swoon over him.

And speaking of swooning.

Kim had a front row seat to several females who Kazuko passed, fiscally falling onto their locker and looking at Kazuko dreamily.

It was amazing how somebody who looked almost exactly like Ron could make females who would ignored him, swoon without throwing cash.

They entered the classroom.

#Kurama residence#

"Master" Said, the man he had told to throw the families belonging's out. "The Shikego family has officially left the premises."

"Good" Arata said, "If they try to get onto the property, you have my permission to call the Police" he was in his study, he hoped that reading would help him erase the fact that his former fiancée and her family had appeared on his doorstep and he had actually helped them.

"Yes, sir" Said, the man.

"You may go" He said.

The man bowed and left the room.

It was in that moment, the he suddenly received an alert that somebody was calling on his phone.

 _Whose number is this?_ He thought, he debated wither to answer it or not and decided to answer it.

He was put through the Global Justice, much to his surprise.

Apparently, the organization couldn't let such an amazing potential recruit go that easily.

#University#

The teacher for the class appeared and the began class.

It was killing her inside but Kim was slowly getting used to being the girl, nobody wanted to see but had to if they wanted to be in contact with Kuzuko, outside of his circle of popular friends.

"So, Kazuko... I was thinking of going out to eat instead of eating in the cafeteria" Bonnie suddenly said, when it was dinner time.

"Going out? We can do that?" Kazuko said, even his Ron self was also asking that.

"We can but people tend to go for the cheaper food from the cafeteria" Bonnie said, "Usually, the popular kids are the one's out"

"Oh..." Kazuko said, not even Kim know that they could go outside.

If she could that, why the hell had she been eating in the cafeteria all this time!?

Of course, she couldn't go out confidently now.

"I know this great Chinese place near the school. You're going to love" Bonnie said, leading him away.

They passed the food joint that he spent a good portion of his life at, the smell of cheese almost made him drag his feet.

His inner Ron wept as they crossed the street to a Chinese restaurant.

However, the moment they walked in, people stared because they obviously recognized the red headed girl who was trying very hard to hide her hair over her eyes and failing.

However, she had to follow Kuzuko everywhere, to survive.

No matter how embarrassing.

"And does your order **include** her?" Said, the cashier looking at Kim.

Not that long ago, people would be gushing just to meet her and yet now there was only distrust whenever somebody saw her.

"I'll pay for her" Kuzuko said, much to her and many surprises.

For the second time, Kim felt grateful towards him.

"That would be £34.20" said the cashier as he paid in cash.

All three of them found a table and sat on it, opening their box's of Chinese.

Just then Kazuko phone rang and he was surprised to see that Eric of all people calling him.

He answered the call.

"Hey, little cousin" Eric said, in Japanese.

Bonnie who was sitting next to him had her mouth wide open at the sight of a gorgeous male suddenly on Kazuko phone, he looked like Kim original prom date but there was just no way.

"Kazuko...who is that?" Bonnie said, and was he single?

"This is my cousin" Kazuko said, before saying in Japanese. "Eric, shouldn't you be calling my father?"

And Kim wanted so badly, to see what had Bonnie staring so intensely at the screen.

She know that look.

Bonnie had spotted a hottie.

"For some reason, his phone is busy, so you're the next best thing." Eric said, "We'll I just wanted to call to say I'll be in town for a toy deal. The boss sent me, because I told him, I had a cousin who lives in the town so it would drastically cut down the cost and I could speak English."

Just then he heard.

"Eric, who are you talking to?"

Kazuko froze when he realized he heard that voice before.

But that can't be.

But it was.

A young female soon came on screen and he couldn't help but stare.

"Kazuko, meet my new girlfriend Yori" Eric said.

"She said, she had always wanted to come Britain"

And Kazuko realized one thing.

IT REALLY WAS HER!

And scene!

Next chapter, Eric and his girlfriend come to town and she seems very interested in him. Yuri tries to get him on his own and away from the influence of his father, unfortunately his father know's all too well who she actually is and refuses him to let him return to being the 'Worlds Savior'. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
